


The Journal of Jax Pavan

by Ewok_Slayer (Talon88)



Series: Pavan and Crew [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Ewok_Slayer
Summary: I decided to do a journal based on Jax Pavan, a Legends canon character from the Saga era books: the Coruscant Nights Trilogy and The Last Jedi--not to be confused with the movie of the same name. This takes place around 18 BBY.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Jax Pavan and I am possibly the last of the Jedi.

I have never been one to keep a journal, but my friend Den Dhur, a Sullustan journalist I befriended during my travels, suggested I keep a diary. According to him, if I were truly the last of my kind, it is my duty to record my recollections. Otherwise, it would be an immeasurable loss to the galaxy if all the knowledge of the Jedi were extinguished during my lifetime.

Although writing does not come easy for me, I know Den is right. Emperor Palpatine has gone to great lengths to blot out the very existence of the Jedi Order. First he issued the infamous Order 66, which resulted in what many now call ' _Flame Night'_ —the mass slaughter of Jedi _._  The Jedi Knights on the battlefield were slain by their own troops. Those Jedi remaining in the Jedi Temple were set siege by a battalion of clone troopers. Everybody within was slaughtered to include Padawan younglings and even babies slumbering within Temple crèche. How any sentient being could put a blasterbolt through a newborn's chest is beyond my comprehension.

Unfortunately, Emperor Palpatine was just getting started. He undoubtedly killed a great majority of the Jedi the first day, and then the clean up operations began. Coruscant, or as it is renamed now—Imperial Center, became home to a secret Imperial Intelligence division. The men and women within this shadowy bureaucracy were Force-sensitive agents…darkside adepts called Inquisitors. These sinister sycophants, under the control of Darth Vader, were tasked with the duty of hunting down, interrogating, torturing and then killing any surviving Jedi.

These red robed killers were extremely well trained in the Force and the use of the lightsaber, which made me wonder how long the once seemingly benevolent and respected Chancellor Palpatine had planned his government takeover. Was he responsible for the creation of the clone army? Who trained these inquisitors prior to  _Flame Night_? I don't know the answer to these questions, only that the extent of the Emperor's machinations must be staggering.

I had the unhappy opportunity to visit the remains of the burnt out Jedi Temple months after it was destroyed. The clone troopers did a thorough job when it came to destroying the library and all records residing within.

Den might be right. The knowledge within my head might be all that remains of my beloved Jedi Order.

.

.

**_Entry 2_ **

Today was difficult…but all days are difficult now…some are just less stressful than others.

This morning my ship, a Helix-class light interceptor christened  _Laranth,_  touched down at Mountain Home—a secret resistance outpost established by the Antarian Rangers on the planet Toprawa. The Rangers are a paramilitary force established hundreds of years ago to assist the Jedi Order. The Jedi are all but gone, but the Rangers continue to fight the good fight and now strive to overthrow the newly established and despotic Imperial regime.

Toprawa is a beautiful forested planet in the Kalamith sector of the Outer Rim Territories. As I walked down the boarding ramp of the ship onto the docking pad I breathed in the planet's aromatic pine air as bittersweet memories flooded over me. I sadly remembered the last time I was here with my best friend and companion, Laranth Tarak.

_Force, I miss Laranth!_

Laranth was somebody I knew in my youth at the Temple; she was a green skinned, emerald eyed Twi'lek who eventually left the Jedi Order to join the Gray Paladins—a Force-using sect who embraced the minimal dependency on the Force and the utilization of any conventional weapon, not just the lightsaber, to achieve their goals.

I lost track of her after she joined the Gray Paladins, but I saw her briefly when I fled the Temple district on  _Flame Night_. A few months later we were reunited deep within in the Black Pit slums on Coruscant. She obviously had seen some fierce fighting since our last encounter. Her left lekku was shortened by a blasterbolt and her face was crisscrossed with a thin, white web of scar tissue. Her face was marked by combat, but it in no way distracted from her beauty and despite her stoic and stern expression she reserved for most of the galaxy, I knew she wasn't an emotionless or cold person. Buried deep within, her soul glowed with the lightside of the Force. She hid her feelings well but I knew she was a deeply passionate woman and I was extremely lucky to be the recipient of her affection…even if it was for a short time. She was a special person…and I loved her dearly.

I sighed deeply as I remembered the last time we were together on this planet. Laranth expressed a desire to stay on Toprawa. She practically begged me to put down roots among the towering forests on  _Mountain Home_. She didn't want to return to Coruscant where she felt the walls were closing in on her, on us, like a giant trap. She tried to convince me that we could make a home here, search for other Jedi and work with the Rangers to overthrow the Empire.

I had to admit I was tempted. Toprawa was so different from the world-city of Coruscant. Here I could feel the wind on my face, the dirt under my feet and the fragrant scents of grass and pine needles wafting over from the surrounding forest.

Unfortunately, I turned her down and instead appealed to her sense of duty to  _Whiplash_  the Coruscanti based resistance movement of which we were members. "It's not about what  _we_  want, Laranth," I had told her. "It's about what the galaxy  _needs_."

I should have listened to her. It  _was_  a trap. The Force was whispering to her the truth…the danger, but I ignored her…and now she's dead having sacrificed her life to save mine along with the crew of the  _Far Ranger_. All that remained of her was a ship named after my lost love and the small Miisai tree she had given me as a gift.

I was standing at the base of the boarding ramp lost in thought and feeling sorry for myself when my Sullustan friend, Den Dhur, pulled me out of my disheartened musings.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked down at the diminutive alien and gave him a forced smile. I knew he was worried about me since my last mission. I had reluctantly embraced the darkside knowledge from a Sith Holocron in order to rescue the Cerean leader of Whiplash, Thi Xon Yimmon, from the clutches of Darth Vader and his Imperial Inquisitors. I was successful…not as a direct result of my darkside knowledge, but mainly due to the help I received from my unwaveringly loyal comrades— Antarian Ranger Sacha Swiftbird, Den Dhur and I-5YQ my self-aware droid friend.

"Nothing's wrong," I said to Den as I tapped a finger against my temple. "All that dark Sith knowledge has been purged from my mind. I promise not to go rogue on you."

Den gave me a look that I interpreted as the Sullustan equivalent of uncertainty before it quickly disappeared and was replaced by a smile. "Good." He looked back at the ship. "What do we do now?"

I shrugged. "We get Yimmon to the Ranger leadership, contact  _Whiplash_ , and wait to see how we proceed from here."

Den nodded and then looked down to the ground hesitantly. "Are we going back to Coruscant?"

I shook my head. "I…I'd rather not. Laranth was right when she told me the Imperials on Coruscant where learning how we worked, how we moved. Maybe it is best to stay away from the Empire's stronghold and build up the resistance from outside its reach. Perhaps I can find fellow Jedi who escaped like I did…or train new Jedi recruits."

A slight smile crossed Den's face. "Is that why you sent a message to the Dathomir Singing Mountain Clan?"

Through the Force I could feel silent amusement emanating from my friend as if he was ruminating over some private joke. "Yeah," I said cautiously. "I sent a message to Magash the Zabrak woman."

I've been to Dathomir twice in the last few months. Once was to search for answers on how to access the dark knowledge within Darth Ramage's Sith Holocron and the second time was to get that dark festering knowledge out of my head. Luckily, Augwynne Djo, the elder leader of the Singing Mountain Clan of Dathomiri Witches knew how to purge Sith information from my memories. During my time with the witches I met a human-Zabrak hybrid female named Magash Drashi who expressed a keen interest in learning more about the Jedi and the galaxy outside of Dathomir. On the way back to Toprawa, and after some thought, I decided to invite Magash to join me to train in the ways of the Force.

"I met Magash while there." Den smirked. "So it looks like you might have two young female padawans…that is if you plan on training Sacha. She is Force-sensitive, isn't she? She did kill the Inquisitor with a lightsaber."

I nodded in thought. Sacha Swiftbird was an attractive human female in her twenties. She once was a successful Pod Racer until an unfortunate racing accident took her eye and with it her profession. It was a great loss to the Pod Racing community, but a boon to the Antarian Rangers. Even with a cybernetic prosthetic eye Sacha was one of the best pilots I've ever met. She was also a good ground fighter as an unfortunate Sith Inquisitor discovered during our last mission. "Killing somebody with a lightsaber doesn't mean you're Force sensitive," I told Den. "But, yes, I sense the Force potential within her."

Den gave out a slight snort. "Well, this should be interesting."

My brow furrowed. "How so?"

Den looked back up the ramp making sure nobody was listening. "After dropping you off with the Clan leader the rest of the gang was brought to the village for lunch. When Magash saw Sacha…well, lets just say if looks could kill Sacha would be in intensive care."

I shook my head in confusion. I spent most of my time on Dathomir under the care of Augwynne Djo while the rest my party enjoyed the hospitality of the Clan. "What happened between Sacha and Magash?"

Den was now chuckling out loud. "Nothing…violent. There was just some friction between the two women. Magash straight out asked Sacha if she was your new _'mate'_."

"What?!" I said in shock. I was surprised that Sacha didn't mention any of this on the way back from Dathomir. "What did Sacha say?"

Den's grin grew wider. "I think Sacha was a little…put off by the witch's forceful personality because she put on her best sardonic grin and said,  _'No…not yet'_  and then walked off leaving Magash looking somewhat perturbed."

"She didn't," I said while slapping the palm of my hand to my forehead. I'm positive Sacha was joking, but I'm also absolutely certain that Magash wouldn't understand or appreciate Sacha's sarcastic and sometimes flirtatious sense of humor.

"She did," Den assured me. "Magash appeared very interested in you…as does Sacha."

"Great." I brought my hand to squeeze the bridge of my nose in frustration. "You're right. Training those two  _is_  going to be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Entry 3_ **

I sent a message to Pol Haus and Sheel Mafeen, the two surviving Whiplash council members on Coruscant, letting them know Yimmon was rescued. I also told them I no longer believed it wise for me to be on Coruscant. The Emperor was making his home at Imperial Center and therefore so did Darth Vader. I straight out told them that I think Vader could sense me whenever I'm near, making me more of a liability than anything else on the city world.

What I didn't tell them was why I thought Darth Vader could sense me. I am now positive Vader was once my old acquaintance, Anakin Skywalker. Previously I believed Lord Vader hunted me strictly to obtain the Force-enhancing bota extract that came into my possession. It was when Darth Vader demanded that I  ** _return_**  a Pyronium Crystal to him that I recognized his true identity. Only Anakin Skywalker knew about the crystal...because it was Anakin who gave it to me for safekeeping in the first place.

Because of our past association, I am certain Vader has my Force signature memorized. I think I got past him once before on Coruscant only because he thought I was dead. He won't make that same mistake twice. Unless he has my cold lifeless body to ground under his heel he will  _always_  assume I'm alive…and he will  _never_  stop looking for me. His search is now driven by revenge. Vengeance is fueled by anger and hatred…something that appears to be in an endless supply to the Dark Lord.

No, it is best that I don't return to Coruscant, at least not now when everybody within the Empire was looking to capture or kill me.

I returned to my ship,  _Laranth_ , to see what my friends were up to. The transport was quiet and I thought it empty until I heard some movement in the 'fresher. The door was open so I walked to the entrance expecting to find Den brushing his teeth or washing his dewflaps or whatever morning hygiene rituals Sullustan's partake in.

I startled when I found a human male in the 'fresher applying make up to his face. "Good morning Jax," came the familiar voice of I-Five.

I'm slowly getting used to the idea of having I-Five in the chassis of a BB-4000 HRD human-replicant droid, but it is a bit overwhelming at times. First I had to become accustomed to dealing with a sentient droid. Now that he had a humanoid body, I know I'll constantly have to remind myself that he's not actually human.

I looked at him slack jawed for a moment. "What are you doing?"

An eerily human looking head turned toward me while holding up a bottle of flesh-colored makeup, the type women use to even out their facial appearance. He raised a dark brown eyebrow and smiled. "Sacha loaned me some cosmetics; I am doing a little touch up work."

I let out a deep laugh, surprising myself. It felt good to laugh again. "Do you have a big date?"

I-Five kept his facial features even, not giving away any internal thoughts. "In fact I do have a big date. I downloaded some sub-programing to allow me to fully comprehend human facial expressions and behavior and it had most unexpected side effect. I am now filled with a desire to act human. And one thing humans do on a regular basis is maintain proper hygiene and grooming so that they may successfully undergo humanoid pre-copulation dating rituals."

I stared at him for a long moment speechless. "What? Who are you dating?" I couldn't believe I was actually asking him that, but a few years ago if somebody told me I would have a self-aware droid friend, I wouldn't have believed that either.

I-Five appeared to have a glitch in his cybernetic mouth regulators because for a split second I was certain he smirked. "Why she's a lovely D9-2E cleaning droid tasked to do litter and trash removal. It is rumored that trashbots have a tendency to be somewhat  _uninhibited_. " He drew out that last word for emphasis, then looked at me with the most serious expression. "I do need your advice though. How should I respond if she asks me if her new coat of metallic gray paint makes her chassis look big?"

I made exasperated snort when I realized he was joking with me. "You had me going for a moment, I-Five." I started laughing and realized I was having trouble stopping once it started. I leaned against the doorjamb while trying to catch my breath. "Really, what  _are_  you doing _?_ "

I-Five turned back to the mirror and dabbed some cover-up cream under his eyes. "I am attempting to circumvent  _Eerie Coulee Disorder_ —the sense of unease manifested by most humans or near-humans when they encounter a droid that looks fairly human, but not entirely so. Some scientists believe subtle, but atypical, droid facial expressions are the cause. This may be partially true, but even deactivated HRD units can elicit an adverse reaction from humans. Therefore, my theory is humans perceived the smooth and even skin tone of the synthflesh as unnatural. Therefore, by creating a flawed and uneven skin shading I believe I can avoid triggering a sense of repugnance in most humans." He finished dabbing the make-up on his face and turned toward me. "There, do I now illicit a positive or adverse response from you?"

I bit down on my lower lip trying not to laugh. "Are you asking me if I find you attractive?"

The corner of I-Five's mouth turned down in a perfect expression of annoyance. "No, I am asking if you are experiencing a sense of unease from me."

I chuckled. "I am now that you are hitting up on me."

I-Five gave a very human sigh as he pushed his way past me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He stopped and turned. "I am going to talk to Sacha and ask her how she perceives me."

A wide grin spread across my face. "Can I come with you? I want to see how she reacts to that question."

I-Five rolled his bronzed colored eyes until his gaze locked onto the ceiling of the ship. "Now I know why humans do this particular ocular gesture. It allows them to remove their gaze from the object of their frustration so they can fully contemplate the merits of strangling their antagonist."

"I see the new body did nothing to quell you sarcastic sense of humor."

"That  _is_  true. I am going to take your advice though and not ask Sacha that particular question. I don't want her to believe she has two handsome suitors vying for her affections."

My brow furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

His expression became blank and impossible to read before a small, disarming smile crossed his face along with a small shrug of his shoulders. "I was attempting humor. I meant nothing by that comment, but jest." He looked at his hands. "I wonder if Geri can retrofit my lasers back into these droid hands?" He shook his head as if answering his own question. "I supposed that would take away from the realism of this humanoid form." He looked back up to me and pointed to his face. "Perhaps he could install the lasers within the clear duraplast optical orbs of this droid body giving me lasers for eyes. Then I would truly have a withering gaze."

I barely heard I-Five prattling on; I was too distracted by his earlier comment. I wanted to ask him what he  _really_ meant with that Sacha comment. It might have been a joke. I-Five did have his creative dampeners disabled by my father decades ago and was more than capable of jest, but this was the second time somebody mentioned a romantic tie between me and Sacha.

Did I do something to give her the impression that I'm interested in a relationship? I hoped not because I have no desire for any future romantic entanglements. I'm still reeling over the loss of Laranth. The pain is so deep and agonizing that I may never want to risk my heart again. Were I-Five and Den putting ideas into her head? If so, I had to put a stop to that. When I pulled myself out of my musings long enough to question I-Five about the situation… he was already gone.

"Great," I grumbled as I went to my cabin knowing I needed to meditate over this situation. I picked up the potted Miisai tree Laranth had given me off the cabin's lone table and placed it gently on the deck. I sat down cross-legged facing the miniature tree and dropped into a deep calming trance. As I tenderly stroked the feathery boughs of the centuries-old tree I could feel the Force flowing through the roots and branches…and for the thousandth time in the last few months I wished I could reach out to Laranth, just to touch her spirit once, but I knew that was foolish. I could inadvertently draw Vader to the planet…and I also knew it was unnecessary. Laranth was here with me. She was one with the Force and flowed through all living things. There was no need to reach out for something that lived within your heart and soul.

I closed my eyes, relaxed and listened to the Force.

.

.

**_Entry 4_ **

Later that day Sacha Swiftbird came to the ship to see me. "Jax?" she called down the corridor.

As I exited my cabin to greet her an inexplicit feeling of bashfulness flooded over me. I know it's an unreasonable response, but I don't want to give Sacha the continued impression that I am interested in a relationship…if that's what actually she believes.

I'm not saying she isn't beautiful. She is an attractive young woman with a petite build and a stunning head of jet-black hair with silver highlights. Her cybernetic eye mimics her organic pale grey eye nicely with the only lingering aftereffect of her accident is a slight scarring around the eyelid. Any man would be proud to have her as a romantic partner…any man who didn't have his heart crushed by the loss of his mate that is.

"I'm here," I called out to her.

She sauntered towards me wearing a form fitting flight suit and a huge smile on her face. "Since you decided to stay on planet, I was told to assign you billets."

I looked at her and then back to my ship's cabin. "I'd thought I would just live on the ship."

She shook her head. "No good. The Rangers are on a strict budget and it costs more to maintain power to the living section of a ship and do 'fresher waste removal than it is to have a person live in the barracks. Besides, you don't want to be stuck using a sonic shower when you can have a long hot shower under running water. Some of the larger rooms even have a bath."

"What about Den and I-Five? Will they room with me?"

She gave a shrug of a shoulder. "The rooms are for single occupants, but I suppose I-Five won't need a bunk…so he can be with you or Den. As long as there are empty rooms he can probably have a place of his own if he wants."

"Have you seen them?"

She pointed in the direction of the mechanic repair shop. "I think they're with our mech-tech Geri. I saw I-Five earlier when he returned my…when he returned some items I lent him. He said he was thinking of some modifications."

I suppressed a smile. Sacha didn't want to tell me she lent I-Five her make-up. "Okay, I think I'll talk to them first to get their opinion on the room arrangements."

She nodded. "Sure. There are a lot of empty rooms in my building. Perhaps it's best that we stick close to each other," she said softly before she gave me what I considered a come-hither smile.

"Why uh…why is that?" I managed to croak out without sounding too much like a nervous prepubescent boy.

Her smile faded and I could see disappointment in her eyes. "I thought our group made a good team—you, me, Den and I-Five." She averted her eyes and I could sense her discomfort. "We flew to Kantaros, a closed system and Imperial stronghold, rescued the Whiplash leader, killed the Inquisitor that's been hunting you down doggedly, faced off with Darth Vader and escaped to tell the tale." She abruptly turned away to hide her distress. "I'm sorry. I didn't consider you wouldn't want to keep me as your pilot and engineer."

The anguish in her voice made me truly realize the cowardliness of my behavior. I was pushing away a good friend and comrade, a person who jeopardized her life to save mine, just because I was afraid of growing close. I was so fearful of experiencing future emotionally pain that I was willing to hurt her instead. I stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "We  _do_  make a great team."

She shook her head woefully. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm getting so emotional over nothing."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Sacha, it's  _not_  nothing. Somehow I've given you the impression that I don't want you around and that's not true. I couldn't think of any other person I would want piloting the  _Laranth_ more than you. You're an amazing individual."

She snuffled and drew a hand over her face. "Thanks."

My hand remained on her shoulder as I guided her off the ship. "Come on, we can go find Den and I-Five and discuss the room arrangements."

I could feel her spirits lift as we moved down the boarding ramp. I dropped my hand from her shoulder and gave her a furtive glance. "I was impressed with the way you handled the lightsaber. I sense Force potential within you. Would you consider training with me?"

She stopped and turned, looking shocked. "Jedi training?"

I nodded. "If that interests you."

A wide smile crossed across her face. "I would love to."

I smiled. "Good." We began walking again, making our way to the repair building where the Rodian teenager Geri was probably working on some type of modification for I-Five.

She glanced over and gave me a knowing look. "Does this mean I'll have to call you Master?"

There was no mistaking the teasing inflection in her voice. I laughed and shook my head. "I was only a Jedi Knight for a few months before  _Flame Night_. I'm not even close to a Master's skill level. I would prefer you simply addressed me as Jax…your friend."

"Okay Jax," she said, her eyes bright with mischief. "That sounds like fun. I know I'll enjoy being under your tutelage."

This time her voice took on a definite flirtatious undertone. I kept facing forward, but I could feel her eyes watching me, searching for a response to her obviously seductive innuendos. I could feel a blush cross my face, but I remained silent as we walked to the Geri's repair shop.

Once there we found Geri, I-Five and Den in the middle of a very animated and erudite discussion concerning droid sentience programming as compared to disabling a droid's creative dampeners and allowing it to _'evolve'_  emotionally over the decades. According to I-Five the second option was the only true way to enlightenment. In his opinion, any sentience programing that immediately allowed a droid to become self-aware was still programing…albeit very advanced programing…but still programing.

I really couldn't argue with I-Five's conviction. He was not programed to be self-aware. It developed through the years while living with my father and then later with Den. I also knew my friendship with I-Five was not a product of ingenious programming. He was the real thing and the evidence of a slight Force signature within the droid—something that should be absolutely impossible—was more than enough proof that he was much more than a mere droid.

I didn't want to break up their scholarly debate, so we all agreed to meet later for lunch to discuss where we would live.

.

.

**_Entry 5_ **

The Antarian Ranger's had a nice dining facility set up. It was similar to what we had at the Temple with a long serving counter where one could request hot foods from culinary droids. At the end of the chow line there was a salad bar, fizz-drink dispenser, and a dessert cart. With the exception of I-Five, we all went through the line choosing from an eclectic assortment of foods edible by humans and other species. After getting our meals we found a large table to occupy. Geri, Den and I-Five sat across the table from Sacha and me. Geri was barely seated before he began ravenously slurping down a foul smelling stew.

Den smiled at the teenage Rodian. "He's a growing boy," he said justifying the youngster's lack of table etiquette.

"He's hungry," I-Five said apologetically. "I kept him preoccupied most of the morning and early afternoon discussing droid programing and modifications. I sometimes forget that organics need to eat."

Sacha finished chewing a fried tuber and gestured to I-Five. "In that new HRD droid body, can you eat if you want to?"

He shook his head. "Not really. If I was trying to pass as human and for some reason needed to pretend to eat I can go through the movements of mastication, but I could not ingurgitate the resulting minced bolus."

Sacha looked confused before asking for clarification. "So are you saying you masticate, but don't swallow."

Geri went into a gagging fit and spit out a chunk of meat into a napkin. Den was snickering while slapping the boy on the back. "Don't eat so fast. You'll choke to death."

I-Five lifted one dark brow and smirked at Sacha. "That is correct. My oral orifice ends at the back of the throat and is waterproof. Otherwise my internal mechanisms would be fried."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Do you have the ability to perform  _any_  biological functions?"

I-Five regarded her quizzically. "Captain Swiftbird…are you asking me if I am anatomically correct?"

That question resulted in another coughing fit from the young Rodian and this time Den was too busy laughing to give the youngster a helpful slap on the back. I offered I-Five a disapproving frown to discourage this line of conversation, but he appeared to be enjoying himself.

Sacha smiled coyly. "I have to admit I wondered exactly how _human_  a human replicate droid is."

A slight smile crossed I-Five lips and for a nanosecond I thought he was actually flirting with the woman. "I have no oil or sweat glands nor do I produce saliva. I cannot cry for lack of tear ducts. He pulled the waistband of his trousers out away from his body and looked down his pants. "I do appear to have some unusual fleshy protrusions, but I believe they are only ornamental and not functional…at least not without further modification."

That was it for Geri. His green skin flushed red from laughter as he got up and excused himself from the table. Den made an amused snort before he buried his head in his hands.

"Knock it off," I said to the group. "We're here to discuss room arrangements, remember?"

Den composed himself. "True, true. I say we keep the roommate situation the same as when we were on Coruscant. Me and I-Five will bunk together."

I nodded. "Sacha said I-Five could have a private room as long as there were plenty of quarters available."

The droid shook his head. "There is no need. I don't require a bed and I enjoy Den's company."

The Sullastan beamed brightly at the comment. I-Five and Den have a deep friendship that developed years before I ever met the droid. I sometimes think Den is a little jealous over I-Five's sense of devotion to me. My father, Lorn Pavan, was the person who tinkered with his internal circuits allowing him to become the sentient droid he is today. The Jedi Order had taken me from my father when I was two years old and the stress of losing a son was too much for my family. My parents' divorced and my father developed a deep hatred for the Jedi Order. Before he died he gave I-Five a mission to protect and watch over his son. I-Five tracked me down last year, and from that moment on he has refused to leave my side…and in turn, Den has refused to leave I-Five's side. It is a complex relationship, but not one I would give up.

"That's fine with me," I said. I turned to Sacha. "Are there two rooms near your quarters?"

A devastating smile blossomed across her face. "There is. Should I get them assigned to you?"

"Yes," I hesitated for a moment. "Can you get three? I eventually will need one for Magash."

That smile slipped right off Sacha's face. "Magash? The Dathomiri witch?"

I could feel the tension building up within Sacha. Den was right, there was some friction between the women. "Yes, I invited her to join me to train as a Jedi. I haven't heard back from her yet, but if we can reserve a room for her that would be great." I could see Sacha's jaw tighten. "Is there a problem?"

She shook her head a little too adamantly. "No, there's no problem. Everything is fine."

The edge in her voice told me everything  _wasn't_  fine. I looked over to Den and I-Five who were silently taking in this conversation. "Sacha, if her presence is going to cause a problem, please tell me now."

She shook her head. "I just found most of the witches…abrasive. One of the women bragged that their men know their place. They are workers, gatherers and breeding stock."

I nodded understanding her concern and somewhat relieved that her conflict with Magash was cultural and not necessarily personal. "It's a different society and I don't agree with their philosophy when it comes to their treatment of men, but one way to create change is to expose them to a different way of life. If we can show Magash that men can be more than simply slave labor and breeding stock, then she can go back to her world and hopefully work toward male equality."

She stabbed at her food with her fork while giving me an understanding nod. "I guess that's a good plan…show her a man can be a woman's equal."

I smiled broadly, relieved that we have come to an understanding. "Great. If we can get three rooms together near you that would be optimal."

"Will do," she said before munching down on a large piece of nerf steak making it impossible for her to talk for a while.

I noticed Den and I-Five glancing at each other as Den's mouth twisted into a tight-lipped grin.

I would have to ask them later what they found so humorous.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Entry 6_ **

The next day I was assigned billets. I have a nice room with a private shower. The quarters are not huge, but I have a warm bunk, a dresser, writing table, and a closet. I placed my Miisai tree on top of the dresser and made sure the automatic feeding system was working properly.

I then put away what little clothing I owned to include the Inquisitor Uniform I acquired through Pol Haus, a Corsucanti Sector Police Prefect and undercover Whiplash leader. I had used it to walk into the Imperial Security Bureau and deep into the lair of the Inquisitoris—the secret division of Imperial Intelligence that uses dark side Force-sensitive agents. It was an excellent disguise. Most Imperial officers and troopers avoid eye contact with the Inquisitors, let alone talk to them. The black and maroon uniform sparks fear and dread throughout the Empire. Only Darth Vader could inspire more trepidation.

I looked at my nearly empty closet and realized I really need to purchase some new outfits. Currently I had a couple changes of underwear, three tunics, a black bantha leather vest, bare thin trousers, black boots and a grey thigh-length greatcoat. I should go into the nearby town, Big Woolly, to see about purchasing clothing and personal items.

I already needed more hair dye. The roots of my normally brown hair were showing under my black dyed locks. At least I no longer needed to shave—having permanently depilated my beard soon after Order 66 was issued. I ran a hand over my smooth face with a tinge of regret. After I was knighted I started growing out my beard and liked the way facial hair looked on me, but after  _Flame_   _Night_  I was determined to live in obscurity. I cut and dyed my hair and removed my nascent beard in the hopes that I wouldn't be recognized. I lived in the decrepit lower levels of Coruscant and took on paying assignments as a private detective, utilizing my Jedi skills to find missing people or to help an occasional scorned wife determine exactly what her husband was doing when he was  _'working late'_.

Unfortunately, when I joined Whiplash I was brought to the attention of the Empire and now they know what I currently look like. I guess I should dye my hair a different color, but I don't think I would look good as a blond or a redhead. I'll ether stay with the black hair or let my natural brown grow out.

The door buzzer chimed and I went and opened the door. Outside I found I-Five and Den. "Come on in," I said while motioning them inside. I gestured for Den to take the desk chair while I sat on my bed. I figured I-Five wouldn't mind standing. "What's up?"

Den leaned back in the chair, his large black eyes unblinking. "We were wondering if you could talk to Prefect Haus and see if he has access to some of the accounts Dejah was pilfering to keep us in credits."

It wasn't a surprise that Den was concerned about our finances. Now that we were out of the private detective business we had no sources of income. The credits to which he was referring was money paid to us by Dejah Duare, a Zeltron business partner of the extremely rich Light artist named Ves Volette. When Volette was murdered Dejah hired me to find his killer. After that case was solved she decided to throw her lot in with  _Whiplash_  and having access to the late Volette's monetary assets and real estate, she became our benefactor. Those months, living in the higher levels of Coruscant and not having to scrounge for credits were good times…until Dejah betrayed me to Darth Vader.

My stomach knots up every time I think of that day and I often wondered why I didn't see that coming. One of my Force skills was seeing a person's connection to the Force in the form of string-like auras surrounding them. Usually if a person had evil intent the swirling aura would turn black. I should have foreseen her betrayal, but her Zeltron pheromones had my brain befuddled. She manipulated me like a beautiful holo-scarlet seducing a teenage boy. I was able to resist her sexual advances, but I didn't realize she was subtly affecting my judgment to the detriment of my friends. I even abandoned an injured Laranth at the hospital because of Dejah's mood altering pheromones. I still can't believe it. I lived in the same apartment with a traitor and I never sensed it.

What made matters worse was her infuriating explanation for her treachery. She didn't betray me for politics, for money or prestige. No, she betrayed me because I didn't fulfill her desires. Her slight telepathic abilities allowed her to derive sensory pleasure via the Force, but only through close contact with a Force adept…but I never gave in to her seductive ways and always kept her at arms length. She betrayed me and double-crossed  _Whiplash_  so she could be around Vader and his Sith Inquisitors. According to her, she found touching the Force intoxicating, euphoric, putting her in an almost sensual rapture. I can only imagine Probus Tesla, the human male Inquisitor who almost captured me, was more than willing to satisfy all of Dejah's…needs. The thought that Dejah's pillow talk doomed some Whiplash members made me sick to my stomach. But in the end both Dejah and Tesla were dead. Dejah was killed by a strong burst of Force energy and Tesla… he was killed by a Sith blade welded by Antarian Ranger Sacha Swiftbird. Both deaths were a bit ironic.

"Jax," Den said while waving a hand in front of my face. "You're zoning out on me."

I pulled out of my musings and chuckled. "Sorry. Hearing her name brings back memories and intense emotions…all of them bad." I thought about their question and shook my head. "I can ask Pol Haus, but I am sure once Dejah betrayed us any coffers she had access to were quickly depleted by the Empire. Why?"

Den looked to I-Five and then back to me. "We can't find a suitable I-5YQ droid body for I-Five. Since those models are scarce we were hoping we could purchase a used C3PO body."

My brow furrowed as I looked over to I-Five. "I thought you liked your new HRD body?" I gave him a questioning gaze. "The teasing you received from Sacha and me didn't turn you off from the model, did it?"

There was a slight roll to I-Five's eyes. "No Jax. Neither the accusation that I sexually propositioned you nor Sacha's insatiable curiosity as to how ' _functional_ ' I am did not diminish my enjoyment of this particular chassis."

Den's large eyes grew wider. "You propositioned Jax?"

I-Five made a dismissive snorting noise. "No, I believe that was simply wishful thinking on Jax's part."

"Please." I gave a shake of my head and chuckled. "I wasn't the one putting on make-up and fishing for compliments."

"Huh?" Den said confused while looking back-and-forth between us.

"You're just jealous that I am now a more attractive human than you." I-Five said with a smug grin before continuing with his explanation. "To answer your question, I do like this body and find it a preferable physical form in this particular environment. I have discovered that humans and other sentient beings treat me more as an equal when I am not in a obvious droid form."

I could sense a tinge of disappointment in his voice. I guess I could understand that. Everybody wants to be accepted for who they are. In this case most people will never see a droid as anything more than a cold, lifeless piece of machinery. "So why are you looking for a I-5 or C3PO body?"

"I prefer using this body while  _here_  because of the favorable treatment I receive, but when on missions I believe I can be more of an asset in a conventional droid body. Protocol droids or R2 units often go about business unnoticed, which is an advantage in undercover missions. Besides, I don't want to risk this HRD chassis being beheaded like my last few droid bodies."

That made a lot of sense to me. "I'll try to find some funding. I would think the droid that was instrumental in rescuing Yimmon should be rewarded in some way." I glanced over to Den. "In the meanwhile, I got a message from Dathomir. Magash agreed to train. We should make arrangements to pick her up."

Den gave I-Five an amused look. "Are you sure you are up to training two Padawans?"

I sighed deeply. "I don't know if I am ready to train anybody, but I don't want the Jedi to disappear from the galaxy. It is my responsibility to repopulate the Jedi Order."

"I understand." Den stood and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "I'll get the  _Laranth_  ready for departure."

I-Five opened the door to leave. "I'll help prep the ship." He turned back to me. "I'm sure you, Sacha and Magash will want to get busy repopulating the Jedi as soon as possible."

Den gave a slap to I-Five's shoulders with a laugh as the two left.

I gritted my teeth as they departed. They never teased me about these things when I was dating Laranth. That is probably because Laranth would have shot those two out of an airlock if she found out what they were saying.

So now I have four things on my "To Do" list. Find out about finances, buy new clothing, locate a protocol droid body and bring Magash to Toprawa.

.

.

**_Entry 7_ **

We received clearance to go to Dathomir. Of course Sacha insisted on accompanying us. I told her we were not going on a mission, but simply a passenger run. She informed me that although I was a good pilot I still needed an engineer. Arguing with her would only make matters worse, so I relented, but before departure I needed to talk to I-Five and Den about keeping their sarcastic innuendoes in check during the flight.

I went over to their room and entered after buzzing door indicator. Inside I found Den Dhur and I-Five packing their day bags. It was odd seeing a droid pack his luggage, but now that he was in human form he needed a change of clothing. He may not sweat like a human, but his outfit could be soiled by rain, mud, and any assortment of splashing liquid or solids.

I shut the door and crossed my arms in front of me. "I don't know why you two think it is so funny to make suggestive remarks about me and Sacha or Magash, but I would appreciate if you stopped. I don't want the women getting ideas."

Den looked confused. "Sacha knows we're joking around."

I drew in a deep calming breath. "Sacha may, but Magash will not understand your jesting especially when it comes to relationships between men and woman. She lives in a matriarchy, they have restricted contact with outsiders and as far as I can tell, they have a very a limited sense of humor." I gave the two a stern look. "Also, don't you think being flippant about my relationships with other females is a bit disrespectful to me and Laranth's memory?"

Den's head dropped as his dewflaps suffused with shame. Even I-Five managed to look acutely embarrassed.

I-Five was the first to respond. "We meant no disrespect Jax. Our unsuccessful attempts at humor had no ill intent." He gave me a fixed gaze. "You were a very serious and unhappy man when I first met you. You appeared lost and running on automatic pilot. It was only when you established a relationship with Laranth that I saw light return to your eyes. When she died, a part of you died with her. You may not admit it, but some of your actions in recent months were almost suicidal. You left your friends behind to rescue Yimmon alone. You do not appear to care if you live or die." He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "But we care."

"It's true, Jax," Den said frankly. "You were crushed by Laranth's death. You spend hours in your cabin meditating and shutting the world out. We just want to lighten the mood. Sacha is lighthearted and she has a way of cheering us all up. She's a good person to be around." He paused and averted his eyes. "But, you're right. We were meddling." He shook his head. "It's just…you're in your twenties. We didn't want you to spend the next sixty years in mourning."

I heaved a deep sigh. "I know you guys are trying to look out for me. You're my friends…"

I-Five quickly interrupted me. "You are more than a _friend_  Jax…at least to me. I don't believe you fully comprehend how I perceive our relationship."

I raised a confused eyebrow. "And that is?"

I-Five scrutinized at me intently. "Jax, your father is the man that created me. It's true that I was built in a factory, but he was the person who altered my hardware and programing. Without him I would not be self-aware. He is like a father to me. No, he  _is_  my father." He smiled at me nervously. "And therefore that makes you my brother."

My jaw dropped. "Your brother?"

He gave me a sheepish grin. "At least half-brothers."

I laughed good-naturedly as I turned and looked at Den. "How about you? How are we related?"

"I am your friend and roommate of your brother from a different mother." Den laughed out loud. "Seriously, we're family and we need to look out for each other."

"We thought being upbeat and jocular would bring you out of your melancholy quicker," I-Five explained. "We should have realized our actions might be construed as insensitive so soon after your loss."

I took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over my face. "It  _is_ too soon. It will take years to recover from Laranth's death."

The two stood in an embarrassed silence. I looked to them and gave a forced smile. "Hey, don't get all gloomy on me. You meant well. Jesting is fine, just don't involve Magash and Sacha. I don't want to give them the impression that I want anything from them but friendship."

"We understand," Den said as I-Five gave a nod.

I opened the door and started to leave when I-Five called out. "Is it still acceptable for me to flirt with Sacha?"

I turned to him and grinned. "Knock yourself out, brother. She seems to like it."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Entry 8_ **

We arrived on Dathomir a few days later. Sacha set the  _Laranth_  down in an open field near the Singing Mountain Clan's village. During our last visit we were met by a number of the witches on foot, but this time things were different. We walked down the boarding ramp of the ship and found ourselves alone. I knew the ship's approach and landing couldn't have gone unnoticed, so I was a bit confused that a greeting party was not sent.

We closed up the ship and prepared to walk to the village when we heard a terrifying roar of a large beast. Den looked up at me with panic on his face. "Is that a rancor?"

"Rancors," I said. "It sounds like more than one."

"Then lets get back on the ship," Den started to retreat back to the  _Laranth_ , but I grabbed him by his tunic holding him fast.

"I sense riders with them. They are under the control of the witches. This might be a test."

Den's voice raised a hitch. "A test for what? Who can soil their trousers the fastest? Because I think I just aced that exam."

I-Five chimed in. "It is more likely that they wish to see if we are worthy enough to take one of their sisters off planet."

I nodded. "I-Five is probably right. We are asking them to send one of their top lieutenants to train with a man. True, I am a Jedi, but I am still a man. Probably many women in the village think Magash is being foolish and want to demonstrate that even a Jedi male will flee at the sight of a rancor."

"Well, I'm not a Jedi and I'm not going to train her…so it should be acceptable if I stand behind you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine. But I really don't think the riders will allow their mounts to eat you." As I said those words, three rancors with riders burst out of the tree line and quickly headed in our direction.

Sacha was standing by my side and I could feel a ripple of fear radiating from her, but much to my surprise she stood firm, head up, with a determined look on her face. The beasts halted approximately twenty meters from our position. We were out of range of the monster's enormous claws and jaws, but close enough that we could smell the carnivores' foul breath wafting over us. I looked up and saw Magash riding the center rancor. She swung her leg over the animal's neck and dropped down from its back, landing deftly on the ground.

I know my jaw went slack as I took in her striking figure-hugging outfit. It appeared her people were sending her off in the Dathomiri wardrobe equivalent of a dress uniform. She was wearing a skintight, cleavage enhancing, bustier-like tunic that appeared to be made out of lizard skin leather. The lower part of her body was covered with a colorful knee length breechclout and protective leather leggings that began just below her knees and extended down to her well-worn leather boots. As she slowly walked toward me I couldn't help but noticed the tone of her muscles and the grace of her movement.

I gave Sacha a furtive glance. "She reminds me of the heroine of the holo-series Xuna-Warrior Princess."

Sacha gave me a slight shrugged. "Or Xuna-barbarian pole dancer."

I shot her a warning glare. "Be nice Sacha." I could hear her snicker under her breath, but she didn't expand on that thought.

Magash walked up and stopped in front on me. Her face was a mixture of defiance and determination. "I accept your offer to train, Jedi Jax Pavan." Her gaze travelled over to Sacha and I saw her eyes narrow before she turned to addressed me. "I can feel her fear of the rancors."

Sacha wasn't the only one frightened by the beasts. None of us were comfortable around animals that could swallow a person whole. Den's apprehension flowed through the Force with such abundance that it put me on edge. Sacha glowered at Magash but didn't respond to her taunt.

Magash turned her regard to Sacha. "She fears the animals, but she did not flinch." She looked to where Den was now pretending to be adjusting his boot instead of crouching behind I-Five. "Unlike others in your party."

Den's face flushed as he stood and tried to look nonchalant. "I was just getting a pebble out of my boot."

Magash laughed before she turned her attention back to Sacha. "Having fear of rancors is understandable. Overcoming that fear is admirable." She gave Sacha a nod of her head. "She has the heart of a witch. Perhaps she should stay here and train. There is much we can learn from each other."

I could feel a spike of irritation from Sacha. "No thanks. Jax is training me to be a Jedi Knight." She put a possessive hand on my shoulder.

Magash nodded and then walked back to her Rancor and untied a carrying bag from its saddle before she tossed the animal's reins to one of the other witches.

"Return soon," one of the riders called out.

"Learn much," the other added.

The women kicked the side of their rancors with the heels of their boots. "Go." The animals roared, then turned and stomped off in the direction of the clan's village.

Magash watched her sister's disappear into the woods before her gaze travelled across the green landscape. I could sense she was anxious about leaving her home and her clan, but there was an underlying curiosity and resolve that overrode all wariness. She turned and gave me a grim smile. "I am ready to train."

Flinging her bag over her shoulder, she briskly walked up the boarding ramp of the ship.

.

.

**_Entry 9_ **

This was the first time Magash had been in a spacecraft, so I thought she would enjoy sitting up in the cockpit to see the sights. She was fine until the ship roughly lurched upon take off. As we gained altitude her grip on the armrests grew tighter and tighter until her knuckles were white. Once we breeched the planetary atmosphere we leveled out and had an amazingly beautiful view of Dathomir. I looked over to Magash and noticed her normally red skin was now blanched from fright, but she kept her facial features even in an attempt to hide her apprehension.

Without taking her hands off the steering yoke, Sacha glanced over to the Zabrak woman and smirked. "Having fear of flying is understandable. Overcoming that fear is admirable," she said parroting Magash's earlier remarks about the rancors. I groaned inwardly hoping Sacha's sarcastic quip didn't lead to fisticuffs. To my surprise Magash lips twitched with amusement. "My clan has an old saying,  _do what you fear and fear disappears_. You have helped me overcome a fear today. When we return to Dathomir I will teach you to ride a rancor so you may do the same."

I saw Sacha's smug smirk quickly fade. I don't think she really wants to overcome her fear of rancors if it requires her to ride one. I wasn't sure if this verbal sparring would continue, so I decided it was best to separate the ladies.

"Magash, let's go into the passenger compartment so Sacha can concentrate of piloting."

She nodded and followed me to the back of the ship to where Den and I-Five were sitting. She sat in a dining area seat and eyed I-Five for a very long time. He and Den were sitting on a padded bench attached to the bulkhead. "This one is different." She pointed to the droid. "He is a handsome, strong looking male, but his spirit is faint."

Obviously Magash picked up the fact that I-Five could be felt in the Force.

"I-Five is not a man, but a droid. The last time you saw him he was in a different droid body. We can switch his computer brain into different chassis." I explained.

The Zabrak woman's eyes went wide. "This is a mechanical being?"

"Yes, I am," I-Five informed her with a disarming smile.

She stared at him intently, in near awe. I supposed it is a lot to take in. Dathomir is not a high-technology planet and the presence of droids is exceedingly rare. Now she is faced with one that looked eerily human.

She looked over to me and said, "May I closer inspect your droid?"

I saw I-Five frown. "You can ask him yourself."

She turned her attention to I-Five. "May I inspect you?"

He squared his shoulders as he returned her gaze. "As long as it doesn't involve taking me apart."

She nodded and then slowly approached I-Five. Her gaze slowly raked up his body from his feet to his head. She then moved closer so she could inspect his hair, running her fingers through his tresses as she tried to determine its composition.

"Is this real hair from a human or some type of fiber?" Magash asked as she leaned forward to inspect the droid's dark brown hair more closely. It became painfully obvious that Magash did not see I-Five as anything but a droid… or else she probably wouldn't be standing in her current position with her breasts only centimeters from I-Five's face.

Dhur was sitting next to them and biting his bottom lip to keep his laughter in check. If I-Five was uncomfortable with the Zabrak woman's intense scrutiny he did not show it.

"It is a synthetic polymer fiber," he explained to her. "It is designed for strength and flexibility."

She knelt in front of I-Five and gazed at his face, examining his eyes. "I can see flickers of intelligence in your eyes."

I-Five gave her a wry grin. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She reached forward and ran a caressing hand over his face. "It is difficult to believe you are not a man. This feels like real flesh…and I can feel your spirit, but that is impossible for a machine. Only living things can be sensed through our magic."

I-Five reached up and took her hand in his and drew it away from his face. "I don't know why I can be detected in the Force." He let go of her hand and then looked over to me. "Even Jax can't explain it."

She sat back on her heals, her eyes never leaving I-Five's. "You are like the Spirit Ichor demon of our legends."

I-Five's brow creased slightly. "And what exactly is a Spirit Ichor demon?"

"There was an ancient story about a powerful Nightsister who could craft idols of her enemies. By using Spirit Ichor…or as Jax would call it—the Force—she could bathe the idol with the spirit of her enemy. She would then throw the totem into boiling water and the pain would transfer to the victim the idol represented."

"How delightful," I-Five said sarcastically.

Either Magash didn't catch his sarcastic tone or chose to ignore it. As she continued her story I could see Den was captivated by the tale. He leaned forward to better hear the witch. "One day the Nightsister shaman constructed a humanoid idol carved of a sacred wood from the forbidden forest. Her victim was an enemy clan elder. She spent days casting spells and calling on to the spirits to bring life to the totem. But the enemy she wished to kill was a more powerful witch. The shaman's magic was turned against her and brought death and destruction to her people. The wooden totem awoke and grew in size. The creature picked up a knife and killed Nightsister after Nightsister until the morning dawn. Only a few Nightsisters survived. They mounted their rancors and fled the village during the night. The creature was never found and many believe it still roams the forests looking for new victims."

At this point I-Five quickly turned to Den and gave out a startled yell, "So watch out." The sudden noise made Den jump back in fright before his face burned with embarrassment. He punched I-Five in the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that!"

The droid smiled at his friend. "I could not stop myself. I may need my programing checked."

Den scowled at him. "Yeah, sure."

I-Five turned back to Magash. "I can promise you I am not a Spirit Ichor demon. Nobody conjured up a life-force to make me a living thing."

Magash cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Then why do I feel the Force in you?" She looked over to me. "Did a Nightsister suffuse the spirit of the living into this mechanical man?"

I shook my head. "We have never encountered a Nightsister. His weak Force signature is a complete mystery to me."

Magash rose and stepped back from the droid. She put her arms out with her fingertips touching and began uttering words in an unknown language. When I-Five startled in his seat I realized she was scanning him with the Force. I underwent such a scan by the Singing Mountain Clan when I first went to meet their leader. After a few seconds she seemed to relax. "Whatever is in him is not from darkness."

I-Five shuddered and I was afraid his droid brain was damaged. "Are you alright?"

I-Five looked up to me, eyes wide in a very human look of surprise. "It felt like a warm, humid breeze ran through my circuits."

I nodded. "It is the way Dathomiri witches scan you...to sense your intentions and Force presence."

I-Five remained still as his eyes blinked a few times in concentration. He looked back to me. "I ran a self-diagnostic. I do not believe I am compromised." He looked back to Magash and frowned. "The next time you want to enter me and take a look around, could you please give me a warning. I felt…" He paused for a moment until he found the right word. "…violated."

Magash gave a slight bow of her head. "I apologize."

"Apology accepted." I-Five said curtly before he stood and moved toward the cockpit. "I am going to see if Sacha wants some company. Hopefully she won't molest me."

Den laughed. "Poor I-Five. We better hurry and get him a new I-5YQ or C3PO body before one of the lonely ladies on Toprawa snatches him up."

I had to chuckle at the droid's predicament. First he was irritated when people ignored him, now he's getting too much attention. _

.

.

**_Entry 10_ **

On the trip back I worked with Magash on some preliminary Force exercises, such as meditation or the movement of objects using the Force. She can do it, but she still believes she needs to cast a spell in order to perform the feat. That is fine when you have time, but in a survival situation one doesn't have the luxury of going through ritualized singing and dancing.

We were in my cabin, sitting crosslegged on the deck. Magash was concentrating on moving a small bowl I found in the galley. She stared at the object, her face pinched with concentration as she attempted to move the bowl without vocalization. When the bowl did not move, Magash became frustrated. She uttered a few words and the bowl flew across the deck. "I have been taught since a child to follow our  _Book of Law_. It records the proper spells and dictates our moral code."

Her remark about a code piqued my interest. "What is your code?"

She hesitated and I wondered if this information was forbidden for men to know. Eventually she spoke.

" _Those who suffer emotion will never enjoy peace._

_Those who choose ignorance will never know their own greatness._

_Those who yield to passion will fail to dominate._

_Those who fear death will never achieve pure power._

_Never forget that your magic must always be used wisely. Never concede to evil, lest you be consumed by it_."

I was surprised. "Your writings in the Book of Law are very similar to the Jedi code which is:

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no death, there is the Force._ "

She nodded softly. "That is good that our moral teachings are close. It makes training easier."

We worked on the technique for a few hours. Eventually she was able to shift objects without casting a spell…but I noticed her lips were moving silently as she did so. I knew the spells were running through her head during the exercise.

It is just the first day. She's making great progress.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Entry 11_ **

Once on Toprawa I realized we needed to get different clothing for Magash. Her current outfit was causing a huge distraction to the men at the base. As she walked across the hanger bay, two male technicians strolled by her, eyes transfixed on her bosom, before they walked into a support pillar. We can't have the entire male Antarian Ranger fighting force suffering from head concussions.

Sacha showed Magash to her quarters and gave her a very baggy coverall to wear. Magash changed and came out of her quarters practically swimming in the overly large jumpsuit. She held her arms out allowing us to see how the garment hung on her. "This does not fit."

Sacha shook her head. "No, work coveralls are supposed to be really loose."

Magash regarded Sacha's formfitting jumpsuit. "You have gained weight?"

I barely contained a chuckle before I jumped into the conversation. "That outfit is just until I can find one that fits better." I gave her a reassuring smile. "You look great. Come on, I'll show you around."

I guided her away from Sacha Swiftbird. I don't know why these two women don't seem to like each other. I showed Magash the dining facility, the mechanics repair shop, and then walked her around the perimeter of the Ranger's base of operation. She gazed out to the towering pines surrounding the secret outpost as a warm, sweet smelling breeze whipped through her black hair. "I can feel magic…the Force flowing through the trees."

I regarded the giant pines with a sense of reverence. "Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi believed the Force flowed through the sap in these trees. This planet is effused with the lightside of the Force." I pointed out to the conifers in the distance. "I think we should look for a training area within the forest. It is always dangerous to touch the Force. We can be sensed by Sith. We were somewhat safe on the ship while in hyperspace, but here we must be careful."

She turned to me and nodded. "Let us find a training site, Jedi Pavan."

"Jax," I reminded her.

She smiled. "Jax."

.

.

**_Entry 12_ **

The undergrowth around the forest was full of burs and thorns but once we reached the tree line the darkness created by the tree canopy restricted plant life near the base of the trees. We looked around and found a fairly open space between the conifers. It wasn't a huge opening, but large enough for lightsaber practice.

I was pacing out the diameter of the training area when Magash spoke. "The droid said you would be training the other woman." She was leaning against a rock outcrop watching me, her face emotionless.

I stopped and looked up to her. "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

She shook her head. "No."

I studied her for a moment. Sacha was always evasive when I asked her about her feelings on Magash. Perhaps Magash would be more upfront and honest. The witches didn't seem the type to hold back their words to avoid hurt feelings. "Magash, please be honest with me. I sense some tension between you and Sacha. What is going on between you two? I want to fix this situation. I want you two to be friends."

She actually looked confused. "There is always tension between women who are not of the same clan."

"And why is that?"

She looked even more puzzled by my comment. "Clan sisters share supplies and protect each other. When women of another clan come into our territory it is usually to steal our men or other resources."

_Men or other resources._ He didn't like the sound of that. I was hoping to convince Magash that men could be equals. "I'm hoping that while you are training on Toprawa you would be part of our clan…the Antarian Rangers. We fight against the Empire and the Sith."

Her eyes were unreadable, but she nodded. "I would be honored to be a part of your clan and have Sacha Swiftbird as a clan sister. The Sullustan told me how she defeated a Sith. She is a formidable fighter." Her head turned suddenly looking out in the direction we had come. "Somebody is approaching." She stepped closer to the tree line as I reached out with the Force trying to identify the interloper.

"It's Den Dhur," I finally said. We walked through the woods until we came upon my diminutive friend.

Den was trying to pull the burs off his overalls as he limped up to us. "You had to go on a stroll through a patch of Fire Nettle and Cockleburs." He hopped up and down on one foot while he removed one boot and pulled out a handful of thorns.

"Well, I didn't expect to be followed."

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to. Aren Folee and Degan Cor want to see you." Den hopped a few more times before he was successful in putting his boot back on.

I could see the confusion on Magash's face. "They are part of the Antarian Ranger leadership." I looked back to Den. "Did they say what is going on?"

"They got a message from Pol Haus. Whiplash agent Sheel Mafeen has been captured by the Empire."

I had a sinking feeling about this. "Let's go."

 

**.**

**.**

**_Entry 13_ **

Pol Haus was transmitting via encrypted holo-transceiver and asked to talk with me privately, making both Aren and Degan look at me with some suspicion. I simply shrugged my shoulders in confusion as they exited the office.

The Zabrak Sector Police Prefect looked gaunt and grief-stricken. "Jax, I need your help. I need a Jedi."

"To save Sheel. I was told." Sheel Mafeen was a well-known Togruta poetess who worked with the resistance. Since she moved from city-to-city and planet-to-planet to do recitals she was the perfect operative to carry messages between various Whiplash and resistance enclaves.

"Yes," he looked down and appeared to fidget in his seat. "Jax, I know you went after Yimmon because he was a key player of Whiplash. Your team risked their lives to literally save the organization, but Sheel…Sheel and I were never key players in the resistance until the recent deaths of Tuden Sal and the other Whiplash operatives." He paused and took a deep breath. "I've talked to Yimmon and he and I both know Sheel doesn't have any strategic information that would warrant a near suicidal rescue mission…especially because she wasn't arrested for being a Whiplash operative and therefore it is doubtful she will be interrogated by members of the Inquisitorius."

My brow rose. "Why did she get arrested then?"

Pol had trouble maintaining his composure and he let out a contemptuous laugh. "For writing a poem and reciting it at a public venue—a poem which some Imperial officer deemed seditious in nature. That was all it took for her to be arrested and shipped off to a prison planet."

It felt like the air was pulled from my lungs. A prison planet was no place for a poetess. "I'm so sorry. So…Yimmon doesn't think she is worth sending a rescue team?" Once I said the words I realized how awful and callous they sound. I couldn't believe Yimmon would abandon one of our own.

Haus' bottom lip started to tremble and he bit down on it. He looked directly at me and I could see unshed tears in his eyes. "Yimmon is a leader who is looking out for the organization. He knows getting her off the planet would jeopardize much needed Whiplash operatives and it is unlikely any mission would succeed."

I sat there silently waiting for him to continue. "Jax…I have a relationship with Sheel. It was only the start of a relationship, I admit. After the death of so many whiplash leaders on Coruscant we realized life is short. We both were attracted to each other and were always close friends…but recently it became more…and then she was pulled away from me."

My heart and stomach sank. Pol Haus had just lost his lover to the Imperials and Yimmon had proclaimed her not worthy of a rescue mission. "Haus, I'm so sorry." And I was sorry. I knew exactly what he was going through. I finally found love with Laranth and then she was brutally torn from my life, but there was one difference. Laranth was dead, Sheel may very well be alive and well…for now.

"I can't ask you to risk your life to rescue her, but I know only a Jedi could pull off the impossible. Still…I…oh…kriff…maybe this is a bad idea. I can't ask you to do this."

"You don't have to ask Pol. I'll do it. You are with law enforcement. Knowing you, you already have a plan."

He let out a shuddered breath and this times tears did escape his eyes. "Thank you! Thank you! Can you come to Coruscant? I think I may be able to get you in as a guard of a prison barge."

I nodded. "I'll be there."

.

.

**_Entry 14_ **

When I exited the office Aren Folee and Degan Cor fell in step with me. "What was that about? Why the secrecy?"

I stopped and turned to Aren. Her pale grey eyes stared at me suspiciously.

"Pol Haus made a personal plea to me as a friend to help him rescue Sheel."

Degan ran his hand through his dark hair looking perplexed. "Why would he need to do that? Weren't we going to do that anyway?"

I shook my head. "Yimmon doesn't think a rescue mission has any chance of success." I know my jaw clenched at the thought. "He's not sending anyone to save her."

Aren appeared stunned. "Oh," she said sadly. "I disagree with his decision, but I'm not a Cerean with a binary brain. He probably knows something we don't."

"Yimmon is the leader of Whiplash, not the Antarian Rangers." Degan gave me a level gaze. "Have you officially thrown your lot in with us?"

I nodded. "I told Whiplash it was too dangerous for me to stay on Coruscant. My intent is to remain with the Rangers."

"Good." Degan smiled and I could see his approval in his eyes. "For the last six hundred years the Antarian Rangers have supported and served the Jedi Knights…and since you are the last known Jedi…just let us know what you need and we'll get it for you."

I smiled at the man and gave him a friendly squeeze of his shoulder. "Thank you. I need to get to Coruscant. Pol has a plan."

I said my goodbyes the two leaders and headed back to my cabin to pack. I didn't like leaving Magash and Sacha right when I was going to begin their training, but that would just have to wait.

I went to Den and I-Five cabin to tell them I was going to Coruscant alone. That news was met with great resistance.

"No kark'n way you are going back to Coruscant alone," Den informed me in no uncertain terms. "Every time you run off unaccompanied you almost get killed. If I-Five, Sacha and I didn't coincidently go to Kantaros Station to try to rescue Yimmon ourselves you'd probably be dead. It took all of us to survive and if Sheel is on a prison planet you are going to need all the help you can get."

"I managed to survive on the streets of Coruscant long before I met you two," I reminded them.

"Let us at least come to Coruscant with you when you talk to Pol Haus," I-Five requested. "His plan may need a droid." He looked down at Den Dhur. "Or a short, stubborn Sullustan."

"No, you're not going with me."

"Where are you going?" I heard a female voice behind me. I turned and found Sacha and Magash standing in the open doorway.

"I'm going to Coruscant for a mission. I'll be back in no time. I need you to stay here."

"He's going to rescue Sheel Mafeen from a prison planet," Den announced to the women. I cringed knowing this was not going to go over well with Sacha.

"You're not going anywhere without your team," she said emphatically.

"We're not a team," I tried to reason with her.

Sacha put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "You once told me we made a great team! Or are we a team only when it is convenient for you?"

"Sacha…" I began and then trailed off. I did tell her we were a team and to be honest we were a very effective and cohesive fighting unit. Unfortunately this was a mission for a lone Jedi.

Magash stepped forward. She was still wearing that ridiculous jumpsuit, but the expression on her face was dead serious.

"Jax Pavan, today you asked me to be part of your clan." She turned to face Sacha before her gazed moved to I-Five and Den. "You wanted me to work together with your group. You said we would all be part of the Antarian Rangers clan." Her eyes narrowed. "Clan members fight together. To leave without us would bring dishonorable upon me. I would be seen as a disgraced fighter to my people…not worthy to remain a member of the Singing Mountain Clan."

I groaned softly. I didn't know enough about Dathomir culture to determine if she was exaggerating the truth or not. My head dropped in defeat. "I guess there is no point in arguing. Even if I managed to sneak off planet, you'll be right behind me, right?"

Sacha smirked. "Right."

I sighed deeply. "I guess we all are going to Coruscant."

.

.

**_Entry 15_ **

I contacted Pol Haus and informed him I was bringing a team with me. He looked relieved as he gave an update on the situation and assured me he would have a plan in the works and ready for our arrival.

We packed up our gear and left on the  _Laranth_  headed for Imperial Center. I noticed that Sacha and Magash seemed to get along together much better now…Sacha even managed to find properly fitting jumpsuits for the Zabrak woman. I guess agreeing that we are all part of a clan took away some of the tension between the two, which is good because they're sharing a cabin on the ship while I bunked with Den and I-Five.

After we made the jump to hyperspace I left Sacha at the helm and decided to get some sleep. I found Den and I-Five already in the cabin. I-Five was still in his HRD body and was currently gazing at a computer monitor with Den reading over his shoulder.

"Jax," Den began as I walked through the door. "Did Pol Haus say which prison planet Sheel Mafeen was being taken to?"

I shook my head. "No. He said she was transported from Coruscant to a prison barge. It will pick up convicts from various planets before going to its final destination—which is unknown to him at this time. Why?"

I-Five turned in his seat to address me. "We were just trying to do some preliminary research. There are a number of planets that have Imperial Prisons. There is one on the planet Dontamo, Garen IV, Branth, Rutan, Despayre, Serenno, Lusankya and Kessel. And that is just the ones we know about. The Imperials probably have dozens of secret locations."

I went over and sat on my bunk. "Hopefully Pol will discover where the barge is headed by the time we get to Coruscant." I flopped down on my bed pulling the pillow under my head. "He mentioned he might get me papers saying I was a guard, but he also told me to bring the Inquisitor outfit just in case." I looked over to Den and frowned. "I don't think you could masquerade as a guard. The Imperials have a very obvious human-centric bias. I have seen non-human Inquisitors, but the rank and file soldiers are usually human."

Den paced the room uneasily. "Perhaps Pol can forge papers making me a prisoner."

I frowned at that suggestion. "What if we can't get you or Sheel out? You will be stuck in a prison. Even if you had a short-term sentence there is no guarantee you will survive long enough to be reach your release date."

Den gave me a dismissive wave of the hand. "Sheel and I will get off the planet."

"Why do you say that?"

He looked at me with those big dark eyes and gave a wide smile. "Because Jax Pavan is part of my clan. He'll make sure all of us will survive."

I gave a cynical snort. "I'm sure Laranth thought the same way."

The smile faded from Den's face as I-Five made a groaning sound. "That's uncalled for, Jax." The droid's voice took on the tone of a disapproving parent. "We have faith in you…and so did Laranth. She sacrificed herself to save us. She knew what she was doing."

I looked away embarrassed. "Sorry. It's just…I'm a Jedi, but I'm not infallible. I don't want to put my friends in dangerous situations on the off chance that I might pull off a miracle and rescue them. It's a lot of pressure."

As my words echoed though my head I started to feel more and more anxious. When I initially agreed to this mission I was speaking only for myself. Now I had a strike team and that made me responsible for their lives. We were extremely lucky to survive our last rescue mission…but one day our luck might run out.

I can only hope that the Force will be with us.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Entry 16_ **

The  _Laranth,_  masquerading under the transponder call sign  _Corsair_ , arrived on Coruscant after a four-day flight. During the journey I conducted Force exercises with Magash and Sacha in preparation for our next assignment. All Force instruction was risky nowadays, but I knew it was difficult to sense somebody through the Force while in hyperspace, therefore, it an opportune time to train. We worked on Force shoves, sensing danger and both sparred with the lightsaber against a remote. Sacha has great potential, but she is lagging behind Magash in ability. This is not surprising since Magash's trained since birth to utilize the Force…albeit it was through the use of spells, but it did give her a distinct advantage. Unfortunately, Magash's Force aptitude was mitigated by her complete naiveté of modern society. Growing up on Dathomir in no way prepared her for the culture shock she would experience on the city-world of Coruscant. Sacha and Magash would have to work together to survive.

During my last conversation with Pol Haus and he advised me that I-Five's HRD body would be too noticeable and recommended he come in a less conspicuous droid unit. Therefore, prior to our arrival to Coruscant, we transferred I-Five's droid brain into an Artoo chasis.

After docking we travelled by speeder taxi to the lower levels of Coruscant and then walked to a inoperable transportation tunnel in a deserted section of sector Zi-Kree. There we would rendezvous with Pol Haus operating an old Maglev Train that  _Whiplash_ utilized as a portable base of operation.

The five of us waited anxiously at the designated coordinates. Magash appeared more relaxed in the abandoned part of Coruscant than the upper levels. The looming buildings and the throngs of sentients on the more populated levels almost overwhelm the young Zabrak's senses. She was the only person who preferred the desolate lower levels, though. Den, I-Five and I knew all types of nasty things lived down here, from mutated and criminally insane sentients to feral droids. Everything down here could kill you.

After a few tense moments we heard the hum of a maglev train approaching. We all raised our blasters in anticipation of some unforeseen and unpleasant surprise, which, fortunately, never came. I was greatly relieved to see Pol Haus at the controls of the train. The Zabrak prefect smiled through the transparasteel window as he brought the vehicle to a halt. After locking down the brakes he exited the maglev and came up to me, hand extended in greeting.

"I don't know how I will ever repay you for your help." His voice was filled with relief and gratitude.

As I shook his hand I noticed his typical disheveled appearance used to mislead the public no longer looked contrived. Pol Haus purposely cultivated a visual perception of ineptitude by his sloppy appearance. The hair surrounding his cranial horns always remained uncombed, his clothing wrinkled and stained, creating a façade of a person who is apathetic and ineffectual…which hid the fact that he was an extremely intelligent and shrewd police prefect. As a result, criminals not only underestimate him, but it was unlikely his superiors would ever suspect Haus of possessing enough fervor to participate in any subversive resistance activities.

I was accustomed to seeing him in rumpled clothing, but he could never truly hide the insightful look of his golden eyes—it was direct, probing and full of vitality…until today. Now I saw the pain-dulled eyes of a man deeply wounded.

"No repayment needed, Pol." I placed my free hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. After a moment I broke contact and I turned to introduce my team. "You know Den and I-Five." I gestured toward the Sullustan and I-Five in his squat Artoo body before motioning toward the others. "This is Sacha Swiftbird. She is the Antarian Ranger that helped free Yimmon and this is our newest member of the team—Magash Drashi from Dathomir."

He smiled at the group. "Pol Haus. It is an honor to finally meet you Sacha.  _Whiplash_  owes you a great debt of gratitude for your assistance in rescuing our leader. " He turned to Magash. "It is a pleasure to finally meet one of the legendary fighting women of Dathomir." He held out his hand to Magash in salutation.

For a moment I didn't think she would accept his handshake. She gazed at Pol intently for a moment before she finally gripped his hand and made a slight bow of her head. "I have heard great things about you Prefect Haus."

"Thank you." He gave a genuine smile before he ushered us aboard the maglev train. "I don't like to stay too long in one place," he explained as he pulled back on the throttle and the train jerked forward. "We'll be at our final destination in about twenty minutes. I have a weapon's stash in an abandoned warehouse." He turned back to I-Five in his Artoo body. "I got a surprise for you I-Five. I couldn't find you an I-Five chassis, but you might like what I did scrounge up."

I-Five's dome rotated so his optical sensor was facing the prefect. He made a few typical astromech noises before his speech synthesizer kicked in. His voice sounded tinny, but the words were understandable. "As long as it is not a mouse droid, I believe I will be delighted by any additional droid chassis."

Pol Haus gave a deep chuckle of amusement. "It's not quite a mouse droid."

Pol didn't expand on what he meant, but instead concentrated on steering the train down the meandering and dilapidated tunnel system. I sat down next to Magash when the maglev ride became bumpy and gave her a curious glance. "You looked surprised by Pol Haus. I told you he was a Zabrak, didn't I?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. His appearance is not what I expected."

I laughed. "He purposely dresses down to make people think he is not as competent as he truly is. Don't let his appearance fool you. He is a brilliant  _Whiplash_  leader."

She gave me a slow nod of the head. "He does not have tattoos. Facial tattoos are a rite of passage. They show a Zabrak's lineage or place of birth. I have never seen an adult Zabrak that is unmarked. Was he banished from his people?"

I gave a palms-up gesture indicating my lack of knowledge on the subject. In all honestly, I never noticed Pol Haus was missing the traditional tattoos. "He never mentioned to me where he was born or if he had a family. He is a trusted member of  _Whiplash_ , though, and therefore an ally to the Antarian Rangers." I gave her a level gaze. "Is this going to cause some cultural difficulty?"

She shook her head. "No, I simply found it curious."

"Okay," I said slowly as I turned my attention to Den, Sacha and I-Five who were wagering on what type of droid body Pol Haus had acquired for them. I-Five thought it was a C3PO body, Den joked that it was probably a Child Care droid, while Sacha said she hoped it was a repair droid so I-Five could fix himself the next time he got decapitated. Her comment was rewarded by a mechanical razzing noise from the Artoo chassis' vocal synthesizers.

Whatever the surprise is I hope it will be helpful in our mission.

**.**

**.**

**_Entry 17_ **

We eventually arrived at an abandoned factory. Haus pulled the maglev train to the rear of the building where years ago InterCity transports would offload raw materials to fuel the area's once thriving manufacturing industry. He locked down the train and then motioned for us to follow him inside the old, dilapidated building. Den had a look of trepidation on his face as we entered. I don't blame him. The last time we were deep in the decrepit bowels of this city-world we were attacked by feral droids.

For some people feral droids were simply an urban legend, a thing of fancy, but I've seen them and what evil they can do. Den, I-Five and I encountered a group of homicidal droids a few months back. It was believed they had their programing significantly altered either by a rogue virus or by exposure to radiation that can be found in various hotspots in the lower levels. We saw a number of sentients beheaded and tore apart by the savage droids. One room we came upon looked like the crazed droids decided to repaint the walls with their victim's blood. I gave an involuntary shiver as I thought about it.

Haus led us to a dark room. He flicked on the lights and as the outline of a person was illuminated we all went for our weapons. "Whoa, don't shoot it!" Pol chuckled as he walked into the room. "It's I-Five's new droid body…if he likes it of course."

I-Five's Artoo body bumped Den out of the way as he came through the door. "An 501-Z police droid." I-Five said. His voice synthesizers gave his voice a reedy sound, but I thought I detected a hint of awe.

Prefect Haus came up next to the almost two meter tall SoroSubb Corporation droid. "It's an older model, but it is functional. I purchased it at a police auction. Our precinct was selling the older droids to make way for a newer model. The Law Enforcement transponder was removed along with all police decals from the chassis and the classified law enforcement programing has been wiped. The droids can now be reprogramed for civilian security occupations." He turned back to I-Five. "I know it is not the I-5YQ-series protocol droid body that you wanted, but I hope you like it anyway."

I'm positive that if I-Five was in his Human Replicate Droid body he'd be grinning ear-to-ear. "It is perfect Prefect Haus. I am grateful."

A pleased sound escaped Haus. "I'm glad you like it. I think you can use it on this mission to rescue Sheel." He motioned us over to an area with a table and chairs. Once we were all seated he began his briefing. "I discovered Sheel was on the Imperial prison barge  _Purge_. The prisoners were disembarked on the planet Despayre. It is an Outer Rim Territory planet within the Atrivis sector. It is a terrestrial world with breathable air. It is a tropical environment with a lot of nasty indigenous creatures and plants, most of them poisonous. There are venomous flying lizards called Flit bloodsuckers, also there are Ratbats, rodent like creatures that I have been told are a staple of the prison population diet."

I saw Sacha make face at that comment. I guess rats are not her favorite dish.

"There are stinging Scorpion slugs," Pol continued. "Crab spiders as big as your hand and Virevols which are described as saber-tooth rats the size of wolves."

Den made a snorting noise. "Oh, is that all?"

Haus slumped in his seat. "I know, it's bad and I wouldn't blame you if you backed out, but if you do go, I want you to understand all the dangers. Not only do you have to worry about the guards and prisoners, but everything on the planet." He looked around the table expectantly. I think he thought we would bolt out of the room right about now.

"I was being sarcastic," Den laughed. "You should see what we had to go through to get Yimmon back. We had stormtroopers, Inquisitors, and Darth Vader. I think a stinging slug we can handle."

Pol gave a relieved breath. "Good." He pulled out a datapad and pulled up a map. "This map hasn't been updated for a few years, but I doubt much has changed on the prison planet." He turned the datapad around so those sitting across the table from him could view it. "This shaded area on the map is the Slashtown Prison colony. There is also a shanty town nearby called Dungeontown."

I-Five in his Artoo body was trying to tip up on his legs to get a better look. Magash picked up the datapad and allowed I-Five to view the map before putting it back down on the table. Sacha looked over the area diagram with a grim look on her face.

"At least there isn't a RapeVille or an VivisectionVillage on the map." Sacha's voice was full of sarcasm.

"The map hasn't been updated for a few years," Magash reminded her in a deadpan tone of voice. The corner of their lips curled up into twin conspiratorial grins before two women started laughing at the comment. They definitely were getting along much better than when they first met.

"What's the plan?" I asked Pol Haus.

He sat up in his seat as he ran a nervous hand over one of his cranial horns. "The prison planet has requested two D-904 garbage crawlers. Those are those continuous track trash vehicles you may have seen in the city. They have droid arms that seize garbage containers, lift them up and dump the contents into a payload bay where the trash is compacted. A  _Whiplash_  operative works for the company that manufactures the vehicles. He can get you onboard the shuttle bringing the crawlers to the planet. He'll be the pilot." Pol Haus turned to Den. "I figure you can be the co-pilot." He then looked back to me. "I could get you all onboard as crew, but the shuttle is normally a two man operation. That may be suspicious. We have in the past transported prisoners to these penal planets by way of civilian cargo ship. I am thinking the women can be sent in as prisoners and you as an Inquisitor."

I didn't like the idea of Magash and Sacha having to go in as prisoners. "Why the women and not me?"

Pol nervously drummed his fingers on the table. "I have been told that female prisoners have set up a system to stay alive in this mixed-gender penal colony. They either quickly hook up with a very large male that protects them in exchange for sex or they go to an area of Slashtown called  _'Sisterhood Central'._ There the women have banded together for protection. Any male found wandering around in the area is overrun by a mob of women brandishing rocks, spears and other improvised weapons and immediately killed. Guards don't even like going into that area. I don't even know if an Inquisitor would be safe from attack. My guess is Sheel will opt to live in the  _Sisterhood_. Magash and Sacha can look for her there while you search for her in the other areas."

I looked at the two women who in turn looked at each other. "What do you think?" Sacha asked Magash.

A slight smile crossed Magash's face. " _Sisterhood Central_  sounds very much like some towns on Dathomir. I have no objection to going in."

Sacha nodded and then turned to me. "I'm in."

"Thank you," Pol said gravely. "I have a old colleague working at the prison. He is not happy with his current assignment. He believes he was sent there for irritating his Imperial commander. I told him I might be able to get him orders out of there if he will help us."

I shook my head with apprehension. "If he isn't part of  _Whiplash_  why should we trust him?"

Pol gave me a weak smile. "He is an old friend and I told him the truth. I am sending in some friends to help rescue the woman I love…a women who was wrongly convicted. He doesn't see this as an insurgent raid, just one man doing anything for love. He lost his wife recently. He knows what it is like to lose a loved one. He doesn't know I'm part of  _Whiplash_  and he's not a rebel, but he doesn't have a huge love for this new Empire. He is just putting in the days before retirement." He hesitated as he looked at each of us. "I trust him, but he is one man in a big prison planet. He can't do much, but he'll do what he can and turn a blind eye when possible." He gazed at me intently. "If you go in as an Inquisitor, I can't tell him you're with me. He'd never understand why I would have a Sith friend. Inquisitors hop transports all over the galaxy. They don't have to be on a flight roster or even pay passage. They go wherever they want. I have never seen any of my men question an Inquisitor. Just flash a red lightsaber and that is your pass into any door. Unless you run into another Inquisitor you should be able to get in and out of Despayre easily, that is if you decide to take this mission. Are you in?"

I didn't like working with an Imperial who wasn't part of  _Whiplash_  or any other Rebel organization, but questionable help was better than no help at all. I heaved a big sigh before I spoke. "We're in. Just tell us your plan to get us out."

.

.

**_Entry 18_ **

Currently my team and I are on a Barloz-class medium freighter traveling to the planet Despayre. While on Coruscant we were introduced to  _Whiplash_ operative Kwan Goelth who's currently at the helm of this colossal ship. Kwan is a large, stocky human with dark skin and short curly black hair. He's a likable young man who showed us around the ship prior to departure. The front part of the vessel housed the flight deck, cabins, galley and 'fresher. In the rear of the freighter two enormous D-904 garbage crawlers sat in a huge cargo hold.

Pol's plan was simple…probably too simple. The freighter would arrive at Despayre to deliver the garbage crawlers. One crawler was functional, but the other will fail to start. The pilot and Den (acting as the copilot) would tell the prison supply personnel that they would try to fix it, but if they couldn't get it running in a couple days they would return to Coruscant and replace the defective unit with an operational machine. This will hopefully allow the freighter to stay on planet for a few days. If the request to stay on planet was denied then they would return to Coruscant immediately and return with a functional crawler (along with the defunct crawler). Of course, the defective crawler can't be fixed because a large section of its engine and hydraulic mechanisms were removed by  _Whiplash_  mechanics and scan shielding was installed around the void created. The space was large enough to conceal three to four people. The plan was to find Sheel and sneak her, Sacha and Magash into the crawler before its return to Coruscant. The shielding would hide their presence from Imperial scans, which are commonly performed to prevent stowaways.

I-Five, in his new 501-Z police droid body would act as the ship's corporate security droid. He would stay on board as back up. I would arrive to the planet disguised as an Inquisitor, but I also had prison clothing to change into once I passed through customs and security. The women were in standard orange inmate jumpsuits. Pol Haus had forged incarceration orders for them.

Once the women are released into the general inmate population they would go to the area called  _Sister Central_  and attempt to locate Sheel. I would search through the areas occupied by men and women. We all had small communicators hidden in the heels of our boots. Once we found Sheel Mafeen we would coordinate a rendezvous point and hopefully with the help of Pol's correctional officer friend, sneak back onto the freighter. Once inside the pilot and Den would classify the crawler as a FUBAR—fouled up beyond all repair—and depart to Coruscant to acquire a replacement.

Hopefully the local Despayre Imperials will stay clear of Inquisitors. I have forged orders to be on the planet to search for rebel spies, but they are no help if a sharp officer decides to challenge the orders and seek confirmation. I personally thought it would be best if I arrived as another prisoner, but Pol thought somebody should go onto the planet with weapons and only Imperials or Inquisitors can do so. This mission would be so much easier if our correctional officer contact was part of  _Whiplash_ , because hiding my identity from him complicates matters. I would have to wait until the women were safely hidden inside the ship before I returned and requested passage off world.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

Pol Haus seems to think this will be easy, but it is hard for me to believe that the Imperials can be so lax and disorganized that a strike team can walk right into a prison, free a prisoner and then take off without a fight. After all, we almost got killed liberating Yimmon.

I looked over to Sacha and Magash. Den was on the flight deck with Kwan, but the rest of us were sitting in ship's galley sipping caf as I recorded this entry into my datapad journal. The women were sitting at a table, whispering to each other and laughing. I'm not sure what they are talking about, but they occasionally glanced at I-Five who was admiring his reflection in the shiny metal bulkhead. He was holding a low-power stun blaster and was practicing drawing it from its holster. If police droids were capable of facial expressions I am sure I-Five would have a smug smirk on his face right about now.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" he said in the droid's standard low and menacing voice. He holstered the weapon and turned to me. "I am very pleased with this new droid chassis."

I put down my cup of caf and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Really? I didn't notice…other than the fact that you have been admiring your body for the last hour. I'm surprised you haven't broken out into bodybuilding poses."

I-Five made a snorting noise. "Droids have no muscles to flex…just extremely strong hydraulic limbs capable of producing over five hundred kilograms of crushing force." At that point he did go into a bodybuilder double bicep pose.

I shook my head in disbelief. I knew this new chassis would go to his head. "Hopefully we won't need to utilize that crushing force to escape."

"This should be significantly easier than our mission to break Yimmon out of Imperial custody."

"I hope so," I said softly before taking another sip of caf.

_'I truly hope so.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Entry 19_ **

During the flight to Despayre I conducted Force training with Sacha and Magash. I must admit I am surprised and extremely pleased with their progress. Both are able to utilize the Force to move objects and enhance their fighting abilities. In the hours prior to our arrival to the prison planet we worked on using the Force to distract or manipulate people. Although the Jedi don't like utilizing the Force to influence others it can be a great lifesaving skill, not only for the Jedi but any enemy we face. If an Imperial guard can be tricked into not confronting a Jedi it greatly reduces the probability of violence and death. In reality, a Jedi mind trick is the most humane way to deal with an adversary.

We practiced this technique with the assistance of Den and our young pilot, Kwan Goelth. I had Den and Kwan to sit down on chairs in the cargo hold and told them that no matter what the women said or did they were not to stand up.

I then called on Sacha to influence the men to stand. She walked up to Den and Kwan, hands on her hips, and gazing at them intently before she commanded them to "Stand up". I could feel the power of the Force behind her words, but it wasn't enough. Den and Kwan remained seated, smirking at her defiantly. I then motioned for Magash to come forward and attempt the same task. The Zabrak/Human hybrid gave the two men a level look before she yelled out, "Stand up!" Both men popped to their feet immediately. They looked at each other in shock and embarrassment before they chuckled at their actions.

"You are as good as my mother," Kwan said with a sheepish grin.

That piqued my curiosity. "Is your mother a Force sensitive?"

The dark haired man shook his head. "No, she's just a strong willed woman who won't be ignored." He moved toward the flight deck. "I would love to stay and assist, but I need to get back to piloting. We should be coming out of hyperspace soon."

Den sat back down and crossed his arms across his chest. "You caught me off guard," he told Magash. "Try it again."

"Stand up." Her voice had a hint of amusement that turned to laughter when Den unconsciously bounded back to his feet. The Sullustan's dew flaps flushed red as he mumbled a profanity under his breath cursing his lack of control.

"Make him dance!" I-Five shouted out to Magash. He was standing off to the side his mechanical hand casually resting on the butt of his blaster.

Den turned and glared at his friend. "Don't give her any ideas!" He returned his gaze to the Zabrak woman. "You obviously don't need any more practice. Let Sacha work on this technique."

Magash smiled broadly as she backed off to let her comrade try to influence Den. "Stand up!" Sacha called out. When Den remained seated he grinned victoriously.

I could feel the vibrations of the engines as we reverted back to real space. After a few moments Kwan poked his head out of the flight deck looking troubled. "Hey, guys, you may want to see this."

We all moved to the cockpit of the freighter and stared out of the transparisteel viewport.

"What in the Nine Corellian Hells is that?" I turned to my companions who looked as confused as I. In the distance was the green-blue planet of Despayre. The prison world wasn't the source of my confusion, but what was hovering in orbit above the planet –which looked very much like a metallic skeleton a small moon. Obviously, whatever was being built above Despayre was in the early phase of construction with little more than the steel girder framework of some colossal sphere completed. We could see massive steel crossbeam, spar and truss segments moved in place by small ships that swarmed around the construction project like sting-bees around an enormous hive.

I-Five came closer to the viewport and gazed at the object. "Judging by its size and shape, I would say the Imperials are constructing a space station."

Den frowned. "I've seen plenty of space stations, but nothing this huge. It doesn't make sense to build something that big unless they're expecting to place it in a highly traveled hyperspace lane…but why build one giant docking station when it would be more practical to build a dozen smaller stations?"

I ran a hand over my chin in thought. "Maybe it will be for deep space exploration. It could be a self-sufficient explorer station."

Sacha gave a skeptical snort. "When have the Imperials created anything that wasn't deadly? My bet is it will be some type of weapon."

Kwan took out a holo-imager and started recording. "Whatever it is, I'm sure the  _Whiplash_  leadership will want to see it. This could explain the influx of prisoners to this area…they're using convict labor."

I grimaced at the thought. If Sheel was up in space helping build this colossal space station we may never find her. "Hopefully Sheel is still on the planet."

Kwan finished taking holos and turned back to us. "Get ready for landing. I should be coming into communication range shortly."

Den sat down in the copilot seat as the rest of us shuffled off the flight deck in preparation for debarkation. I was already wearing my disguise consisting of black pants and tunic under the standard Inquisitor's maroon Zeyd-cloth robes. On my belt hung the red-bladed lightsaber I acquired from an anonymous benefactor a year ago. Sacha and Magash were in their orange prison outfits and I-Five completed their disguise by fitting them with correctional stuncuffs provided to us by Pol Haus.

As we got closer to the start of this undercover incarceration mission, a sense of unease crept down my spine. I walked over to the two women. "You two don't have to do this if you don't want to. I could go alone." I already knew their answer, but I felt duty bound to allow them a way to back out of this dangerous mission.

Magash scowled at me and I knew I made some cultural blunder. "Do you doubt our abilities?" Her words came out accusing, but I also detected a hint of hurt.

Sacha put a hand on her shoulder. "He knows we can do this. He simply wants to reaffirm that this is  _our_  decision to make."

"That's right," I nodded at Sacha thankful for her help. "I don't want you to feel pressured. This is not a military mission with me as commander; we are equals."

I could see Magash relax. "I go willingly."

"So do I," Sacha added.

I reached out and put my hands on their shoulders. "I have every confidence in you two."

I saw a blush color Sacha's cheeks as she averted her eyes shyly. "Thank you Jax."

I noticed Magash rolled her eyes slightly at Sacha's actions. I wasn't sure what that was about. Perhaps Dathomir women don't believe a person should feel abashed when receiving a compliment. Unfortunately, there wasn't time to ask about Dathomir customs, we had a mission to do.

.

.

**_ENTRY 20_ **

We were cleared to land at one of the planet's security stations. These guard outposts were hardened citadels bristling with various weapon systems to include watchtower quad-blaster cannons pointing down into the inmate area and ground-to-air turbolasers pointed upward to prevent unauthorized space shuttles from dropping down and expatriating inmates. As we approached the landing zone I could see three-meter tall fencing surrounding the guard station. When we drew closer I could make out the distinctive flickering of a Death Fence—and electrified field surrounding the guard area. I knew from my training at the Jedi Temple that these fences can rise as high as ten meters and the electrical field could be set to kill or shock. My guess is the perimeter security was set at the highest lethal level. I sighed deeply knowing we were now dependent on Pol Haus' Imperial  _'friend'_  to get the women back to the docking platform. We couldn't cut our way through this type of barrier.

When the ship landed I decided to remain in the crew area until the women were off the freighter. I wanted to give Pol's contact the ability to talk to the ladies privately if he so desired. From what Haus told me, his contact (a man named Kado Tokk) believed the women, pilot and Den were working for the Zabrack police prefect in an effort to find his lover and facilitate her safe return. I would show up as an unexpected hitchhiker.

I was still convinced I should have joined Magash and Sacha as a prisoner. It is true I wouldn't be able to smuggle weapons inside using that disguise, but as an Inquisitor there was the chance that I would spook our contact and make him reconsider helping the women escape. Unfortunately, the plan was now in motion and now wasn't the time to make changes.

I stood in the shadows near the entrance to the cargo hold. I would be able to view what was going on without being seen. After the pilot and Den went through the freighter's shut down procedures, they moved out of the flight deck and toward the cargo area. Den gave me a nervous smile as he neared me. "Wish me luck."

I patted his shoulder as he passed. "May the Force be with you."

"Thanks," Den said with a chuckle. "That would be more reassuring if I was actually a Force sensitive."

Den and Kwan entered the large cargo hold where they met up with I-Five, Sacha and Magash.

"Everybody ready?" I heard Den ask.

"I am fully prepared to perform my part in this subterfuge." I-Five said as he drew his blaster and pretended to guard the two female prisoners.

Kwan activated the cargo bay entry controls and with a loud metallic groan the access panels slid open and the boarding ramp lowered. The cargo bay was flooded by Despayre's harsh sunlight and I could smell the sour odor of garbage mixed with the stench of the surrounding jungle. A tall man in his late sixties walked in with a smile. He was wearing an Imperial correctional officer uniform with highly shined black boots and grey tunic and trousers. A brown leather belt hung on his narrow hips carrying a holstered sidearm, a shockdart thrower, chemical eye-irritant sprays and stuncuffs. He had a datapad in his left hand as he extended his free hand out to the pilot in greeting "I'm Sergeant Tokk." As he shook the pilot's hand he looked up at the giant garbage crawlers. "I'm glad my supply clerk's requisition came in. You can't imagine how much trash inmates generate."

"My company is always happy to be of service to the Empire." Kwan released Sergeant Tokk's hand and motioned toward the women. "We also transported two prisoners. I will sign them over to you."

It looked like the Sergeant was going to address Sacha and Magash but thought better of it when another correctional officer strutted up the gangplank. "Well, well, I saw we were going to receive two prisoners, but the orders never said they would be so…luscious."

Tokk scowled at the newcomer. "Sergeant Jokol, I can take care of this."

Jokol was a large human, by any standard. He was easily over two meters of height, with broad shoulders and muscular build. In fact, he was so muscular that I assumed he might not be entirely human or if he was human he was from a high gravity planet such as Ragith III. Ragithian humans were often used by the Empire to work security due to their imposing strength and build. The man leered at the women as he ran a hand over his greasy black hair smoothing it down. He walked up to Sacha until he stood only a hand's length from her. His gaze raked up and down her body before he reached up and ran a finger down her cheek and along her jawline. "This one has a pretty mouth. I have plans for her."

Through the Force I could feel Sergeant Tokk's ire grow. "Dammit Jokol, you were ordered by Doctor Zahd to stop touching the women. How many cases of crotch lice do you want to get?"

Jokol turned and looked down at Tokk who barely came to his shoulder. "That's because I was taking the women from the prison population. Once they get out there that's when they get diseases. If I partake now, there is less chance of that." He looked over to Magash and gave a predatory smile. "In fact, I think I will bring both to my quarters. I will process them into the penal colony myself."

He went to touch Magash but she pulled away. "Go away!"

I could tell she was using the Force behind the words. Tokk took a step back looking confused, but Jokol simply smiled. "This one's feisty."

I let out a frustrated breath. Jokol was probably a Ragithian. I was told that they were resistant to Jedi mind manipulation.

Tokk tried to reason with his coworker once more. "Doctor Zahd is a Captain and he said if you get one more sexually transmitted disease he will court martial you for malingering and destruction of Imperial property."

Jokol rolled his eyes. "He's a Captain in the Imperial Medical Corps…that's not a real officer. In my book the lowliest private in the Correctional Corps outranks him. And since when did my manhood become Imperial property?"

"The day you enlisted, that's when!" Tokk shot back.

I realized that Sergeant Tokk wasn't going to dissuade his colleague from harassing the women. I decided it was best to make my appearance. I stepped out of the shadows and into the cargo bay. "Is there a problem here?"

"The only problem is I'm not tapping these two beautiful…," Jokol began as he turned around to face me. When he saw my Inquisitor uniform his posture stiffened and he stepped away from the women. "No problem, Sir." He turned to Sergeant Tokk and gave him a questioning look. "We didn't know a member of the Inquisitorius was on board, we would have…ummm…had a proper reception for you." Both Tokk and Jokol looked to Kwan questioningly.

The dark skin man gave a slight apologetic shrug of his shoulder. "I'm sorry for not informing you, but the exalted member of the Inquisitorius boarded my ship unexpectedly only moments prior to my departure from Coruscant and he asked that I not inform anybody of his presence."

"That's quite right." I walked up to the correctional officers. "Lord Vader himself has ordered me to search for a rebel spy among your prisoners. You were not notified of my arrival because we believe there is an infiltrator within the Imperial palace—a traitor who is warning the Rebels of my comings and goings. I require my presence here to remain secret, therefore I quietly boarded the first ship scheduled to travel to this world." I turned to Sergeant Jokol. "I require maps and a briefing of the prison area."

Jokol nodded. "Yes sir. Please follow me." The giant ambled down the boarding ramp with me on his heels. I hope Kwan and the women can now talk to Sergeant Tokk in private and soothe the man's nerves. Having an Inquisitor showing up on your doorstep when you are trying to assist in a breakout had to be disconcerting to the man. I just hope having me here in this disguise is not going to cause problems. As I followed Jokol to the guardhouse my hand ran nervously over the satchel strapped over my shoulder. Inside were a couple holdout blasters, a vibroblade, ration bars, a small amount of explosives and—hidden in a false bottom of the carryall—was a prison uniform and metallic identification band. I would first try to find Sheel as an Inquisitor and if that didn't work I would switch to a prison uniform and ask around. For now, I was going to let this pervert Sergeant Jokol brief me on the prison population and situation. Hopefully Tokk can get the women far away from here before Jokol did something crude forcing Magash and Sacha to kill him.

.

.

**_Entry 21_ **

**_The following entries were written after my departure from Despayre. I didn't have the time to journal my adventures while on this undercover mission_**.

My briefing with Jokol took about thirty minutes. During that time I went to great pains to flaunt my Force abilities, from moving a flimsiplast map without touching it, to making the man's datapad fly into my hand.I didn't want him to doubt for a nanosecond that I was anything but a Sith Inquisitor. I then walked out into the prison population alone, the hood of my cloak pulled down to hide my features…not that many prisoners would actually look an Inquisitor in the eye. Sergeant Jokol had offered to send Stormtroopers with me, but I declined saying a member of the Inquisitorius had no need for added security. Once I was in the penal colony I realized most prisoners would trip over their own feet trying to get away from me. People ducked into their make shift shelters or they quickly moved in the opposite direction upon seeing me. I don't know if any of these convicts ever met an Inquisitor in person, but they were terrified. I could feel their cold fear reeking through the Force. The few men I stopped or ordered out of their decrepit huts to question were of no help. It's as if incarceration gives prisoners a complete case of amnesia. I am sure some ration bars or highly illegal deathsticks would have sharpened their memory, but I didn't think a Sith would go that route. A true Inquisitor would torture the information out of the inmates…and since I didn't want to go down that path I had to think of something else. As darkness fell the occupants of the shantytown barricaded themselves in their rickety homes made of old cargo containers or hand built huts. Soon the muddy footways that ran through the makeshift town were nearly empty. I considered going back to the guard post to sleep, but I decided I wanted to avoid unwelcome questions about my presence on this prison planet. Out of sight, out of mind is the best approach when doing undercover work.

It was time to switch disguises. I walked into the surrounding woods where I discovered a tree hollow large enough to hide my lightsaber and Sith uniform. As I took off my cloak I heard movement through the underbrush. I slowly put my cloak aside with one hand while pulling the vibroblade out of the satchel with the other. I could use my lightsaber or blaster but they would attract too much attention. I didn't want the guards venturing out of their bunker to investigate. I reached out through the Force and didn't sense any sentient being lurking in the darkness. Instead I detected an animal out in the brush…a very hungry animal who probably wanted to make me his dinner. I was staring into the thick scrub brush when the creature burst out of the foliage snarling, with long fangs exposed. It looked like a huge rat, which I assumed was a virevole—one of those sabertooth rats Pol Haus warned me about. He said they were huge, and he wasn't exaggerating. It was as big as a small Nek and looked just as dangerous. I looked down at my vibroblade and realized this was going to be a bloody mess if I killed it with a blade. I was searching for another way to stop the rampaging creature when I spied a large branch lying on the ground. As the creature neared I grabbed the piece of wood with the Force and with a wave of my hand flung it at the Virevole. The branch hit the large rodent dead center. I could hear the sound of bones breaking along with the creature's high-pitched squeal of pain. I slowly walked up to the giant rat as it lay on its side gasping for breath. Its tongue lolled out of its mouth as blood dripped from its mouth and nose. The creature lifted his eyes to me for a second before his head dropped to the ground with a soft thud. A gurgling death rattle shook its body before it stilled, its eyes becoming lifeless.

I don't like killing things, but sometimes I have no choice. I slowly turned and went back to my satchel where I recovered the prison outfit from the false bottom. I pulled on the orange prison jump suit, rubbed dirt on my clothing and face and mussed up my hair in an effort to look like the other desperate inmates. I then clipped on a metal wristband that identified me by an inmate number. I took a small holdout blaster and hid it in one boot and the vibroblade in the other. I put a couple ration bars in my pockets and then packed up the Inquisitor uniform and lightsaber into the Satchel and hid it deep in the hollow of the tree. I then returned to the penal colony to find a place to rest since it was obvious that the woods wasn't a safe place to sleep. Unfortunately, shantytowns don't have hotels and I was in a quandary as to where to bunk down for the night.

As I moved down the sewage-strewn roads wandering around the encampment like a tourist, I caught the attention of a young human male. After staring at me for a long moment he decided to come up to talk to me.

"You new?"

"Yeah." I nodded my head while looking at the emaciated youth. He was small in stature with bony arms hanging out of his ragged short sleeve prison uniform. His short brown hair was matted down against his scalp and he gave off a pungent body odor (like 90% of the inmates. I guess installing showers was not a high priority for the Imperials). He tried to give me a disarming smile but it came off like a grinning skull; this boy was near starvation. I managed to smile back. "I just got in today."

He looked me up and down. "I can tell. Your prison clothes aren't tore or covered with blood." He grabbed me by the arm and pulled in down the dirt path. "If you sleep in the open you are inviting somebody to roll you for your boots and clothing. Come on, I have a little shelter I share with my friends."

I pulled my arm away from him suspiciously. "Why would you help me?"

He looked me over again. "You aren't starving. You can probably fight. My friends are young like me and we haven't eaten much in months. We don't have the energy to fight. We find fresh prisoners to help protect us at night. Otherwise we fall victim to others."

"What's in it for me?"

He gave a slight shrug. "Shelter and knowledge…things you will need to know to survive. Like who runs what in this prison, what to eat and not eat, what plants or animals that'll kill you."

"Sounds fair." I reached out with the Force and didn't sense any deception on his part. "Why do you need my protection anyway? You don't look like you have anything anyone would want?" Which was true; his clothing was dirty and torn and he obviously didn't have food to be stolen. "Have you gotten on the wrong side of a prison gang?"

"No, nothing like that. There are murders around here like to keep in practice." The boy averted his eyes looking embarrassed. "Also, there aren't many women here...sometimes the inmates think younglings like me make a good substitute."

I cringed at the thought of young teens being the target of pedophiles. "Thanks for helping me out." I motioned for him to lead on.

He brought me to a small wooden shelter with a thatch roof made of branches and dried palm fronds. Inside were two scrawny teenagers with closely sheared hair and large sunken eyes. "Hey guys," my guide said as he pointed to me. "This is…?"

"Jax…and you are?" I looked to the young man that so far remained nameless.

"Sorry," the boy said. "I'm Norro, this is Kyler and Byson."

The two boys raised their hand when their name was mentioned. They looked older than Norro and in better health. Kyler had reddish brown hair and a sharp nose and intense green eyes. Byson had blond hair and a pug nose under steel gray eyes. The two boys looked at me suspiciously. "Can you trust him?"

Norro smiled an eerie skeletal grin. "You know me…I'm an excellent judge of character."

I looked over to the boy and realized I sensed some Force potential in him. Maybe not enough for Jedi training, but it obviously helps him determine which people could be trusted and which he should avoid. The two boys gave their friend a slight nod and then looked at me. "Good to meet you Jax," the blond boy said. "Tomorrow we'll show you around. Sorry that we can't offer you anything to eat. The guards hand out ration bars daily, but unless you manage to cram it in your mouth in the nanosecond after you get it, it's usually is taken from you. We caught a rat yesterday, but it's long gone."

I sat down in their hovel they called home and then rummaged through my pockets pulling out the two ration bars I brought along. Their eyes went wide, but they didn't make a move, probably fearful that I would hurt them if they did. "I only have two, but if you three want to share you can have mine."

I could see saliva drip down from the mouth of one of the boys as he put a shaky hand out to me. I tossed the two bars to them and they grabbed them up greedily, but then stopped and opened them up carefully breaking the bars in half and handing a share to each other and then one to me. I waved off my portion. "You guys split up my share. You look like you need it more than I do."

Norro made a snuffling noise and I realized he was crying. "Thank you," he mumbled as he crammed the bar in his mouth.

I stood as the teens ate. "I'll be right back. I have to take a leak." They gave me a cursory nod as I left them eating in the hut.

Ration bars were a start, but I had a better idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Entry 22_ **

I quickly moved back to the woods where I left the dead Virevole. Luckily no other predator had found it. I picked up the large rodent and hefted it up on my shoulders. I then jogged back to the boys' hut before somebody could see me with the animal. I ducked into the shelter and tossed the animal on the ground. "Can these be eaten? The thing attacked me and I had to whack it with a branch."

"Kriff!" one of the boys whispered. "You killed a virevole!"

"Quiet!" Norro whispered back. "Or somebody will come and take it from us."

"So you can eat it." I looked at each boy for an answer.

"Sure you can eat it." Kyler said as he reached under his makeshift sleeping mat and pulled out a piece of metal. It looked like it once was part of a food container, but was now formed and sharpened into a knife. "We use this to cut up the small rats, but it probably will work on this monster." He grabbed some old palm leaves from his bed and laid it out on the floor as a work area. He put the Virevole on top of the leaves and started cutting it up. He held out a couple strips of raw meat to us before he started to eat. I looked down at the bloody strip of meat he handed me. The fact that the animal's coarse hair black hair was still stuck to the raw flesh made it even more unappetizing. My stomach lurched at the thought of eating meat uncooked.

"You're not going to roast it?"

The boys shook their heads. "The smell will attract every inmate on the planet. We may cook some later when we had our fill."

I brought the virevole meat up to my nose and sniffed it and then handed it back to Norro. "I think I'll pass. I had rodent for lunch."

The teens chuckled as they chewed the meat. "You won't turn down any food in a week or two." Byson said.

They took apart the animal, gutting it and draining the blood and offal into a metal container. Kyler saw me grimace and smiled. "We can make some stew later. If we get enough friends together to share the psycho thugs may actually have second thoughts about stealing from us."

Norro shoved another piece of raw meat in his mouth. "Until tomorrow we eat what we can. Once people know we have food it won't stay in our hands for long."

"We might be able to do a trade with Thomad," Byson said. "Meat for salt. Perhaps we can salt down some strips and save it for later."

I watched as the boys shoved their faces with food for most of the night until they got sick. They would run out of the shelter to a makeshift latrine before coming back to eat some more. I assume having so much food is a shock to their digestive track. Norro confessed that he might have a parasite that was slowly starving him.

"My weight loss started two years ago. I don't know what's wrong."

"Can't you see a doctor?"

The boys laughed as if I said something extremely funny. "Twice a year a doctor comes to the planet to administer immunizations. The only people who get medical assistance are inmates that have a special skill to build that thing up there." He pointed up to the roof of the shelter, but I knew he was referring to the construction project orbiting the planet.

"Do you know what they are building?"

Norro shrugged. "We've heard it will be an Imperial space station, but nobody knows what it'll be used for."

Byson lowered his voice and leaned toward me. "There are rumors though."

"Like what?"

"It was said it might be a maximum security prison station for the worst of the worst. Nobody could escape from a prison in space."

Kyler shook his head. "I heard it was going to be an Imperial capital city. The Emperor and bureaucrats would be housed in the station instead of Coruscant."

I knew both were possibilities. "Whatever it is, it's big." I decided to ask them about Sheel. "Have you seen a Torguta female in the town? She's a very good friend of mine that might have shown up a few weeks ago."

"No," Norro mumbled with a full mouth. "Most women go to Sister Central. They haven't had a new female in the main part of the prison for a month."

"That's going to change soon through," Byson announced. "I heard some of the Lifers are going on a hunt tomorrow."

"A hunt?"

"Yeah, they get a large group of men and they attack Sister Central and try to bring back women."

"This is happening tomorrow?"

Byson nodded. "At sunset."

"I would like to go with the Lifers if possible."

The three boys glowered at me. "To look for my friend," I clarified. "Not to kidnap women."

"Oh," Norro mumbled with his mouth full. "It's dangerous. The women work together and take no prisoners."

Byson laughed. "That's not exactly true. I heard they sometimes keep a male or two as pleasure slaves."

"Ha!" Kyler said in a mocking tone. "That's an urban legend created to get more men into the attack parties." He took another bite of Virevole. "They don't keep pleasure slaves."

Norro scoffed. "How would you know, you never lived in Sister Central. They keep men sometimes."

I looked at the young man confused. "You lived there?"

He nodded. "I was born there." He held up his wrist in a strange gesture. My obvious confusion prompted him to explain. "No, wristband. I've never been convicted of a crime."

"Except being born here," Byson pointed out.

"Yeah, that," he said with a roll of the eyes. "Anyway, boys are allowed to live there with their mothers until they turn ten and then they are sent here. Sometimes the mothers leave with their sons…but my mom died of some waterborne illness when I was three. One of the older women cared for me until I was ten and then she sent me here. That was almost four years ago."

I was deeply disturbed by his admission. If he committed no crime then he wouldn't have a release date. He would live and die in this prison unless somebody petitioned for his release. He would need a lawyer and that's not something a person living on a prison planet could afford. As far as I knew the Empire didn't provide attorneys to indigent citizens.

"Can you talk to security and explain the situation? Will anybody listen to you?"

He shook his head. "That should have been done when I was a baby, but it's believed any youngling given to the guards will be sold into slavery or killed. My mother decided to keep me. If I go to the guards now they'll just say I removed my identification band. Then they'll probably put me in the solitary confinement box for punishment."

I shook my head in disgust. When I returned to Coruscant I would ask Pol Haus to try to do something of gain Norro's release…if possible. Looking at the way this place was run I doubt anything could be accomplished through proper channels. I looked over to the other boys. "How about you? How long have you been here?"

Kyler finished chewing his mouth full of virevole meat. "Byson and I came here together almost two years ago."

"We're pirates!" Byson said with some bravado.

Norro rolled his eyes. "They want people to believe they're pirates. They worked on a smuggling vessel." He turned to the other two boys. "If you were a pirate you would've gotten more than a two year sentence." Norro turned back to me. "Because they were only fifteen when they were arrested they were tried as juveniles. They have three more months before their release date, right?"

Byson smiled back. "Yeah."

I could tell Norro was happy for his friends, but despondent about his own situation.

The boys put the remaining meat in a large plastic bag and hung it from the roof of the shelter…I assume to keep rats from gnawing on the bag. Tomorrow I would start early to look for Sheel and if I couldn't find her here then I would finagle my way onto the hunting party.

.

.

**_Entry 23_ **

We woke at daybreak. Byson and Kyler said they were going to trade the leftover meat for other items they might need. Meanwhile, Norro would give me the rundown on the prison, its residents and maybe help me find Sheel.

As Norro showed me around I was surprised at how incredibly upbeat he was for a child that spent his entire life in such squalor. He was also fairly intelligent. He spoke basic, understood a little Shyriiwook, Bocce, Mando'a and claimed he knew every Huttese swear word (I took his word on that one). Unfortunately he didn't know how to read.

"We don't get many books here in the prison," he said sounding self-conscious.

I wanted to promise I would teach him to read, but I knew I would probably be gone within a day or two. Instead I gave him a reassuring smile and and told him to not worry about it.

As we walked around I made sure to avoid anybody I questioned while dressed as an Inquisitor. It wasn't hard. The colony was huge with tens of thousands of inmates living in horribly crowded conditions. I saw a few women among the throng of male convicts. Each woman stayed close to a large male or sometimes a small group of dangerous looking men. I could see anger, envy and desire boiling up from the unattached males as the women walked by.

I asked various people if they saw a female Togruta that may have come to the penal colony a few weeks ago. There were a number of Togruta men that arrived, but nobody remembered a female Togruta. I am hoping this means she is at Sister Central and not high in orbit working on a construction crew.

Norro would point to various men and give me whispered warnings. "That guy's nicknamed Pounder. Watch out for him. He's a rapist. Even virevoles aren't safe around him." He motioned toward another brutish convict. "He's called Ratlick. He's into things I can't repeat without dry gagging. Let's just say it involves bodily fluids." Norro shuddered and I decided I really didn't want to know more than that.

He introduced me to what he called his ' _contacts'_. These were people who could acquire items like medicine, spices or a little female or male company for an hour or two. Of course to do this you needed to barter with something they valued, usually food, drugs or alcohol. He also showed me the areas to avoid.

"That zone over there belongs to the Wookiees…not that there are many there now."

I looked in the direction he indicated. "What happened to the Wookiees?"

He pointed up to the sky where we could make out the outline of the space station construction. "Every able-bodied Wookiee was rounded up and sent to work in space. I heard one of the guards saying one Wookiee could do the work of three humans." He dropped his eyes to gaze at the shantytown. "I'm not sure if I should envy them or not."

He gestured to the edge of camp. "The latrines can be found at the outskirts of the camps. They are just slit trenches with a privacy blind made out of branches. You straddle the trench and squat. There's a pile of dirt next to the trench. Throw enough dirt in to cover your waste. Otherwise the smell will be overwhelming. It still stinks, but not as bad as it could. Be careful at night. Not only can you run into thugs, but you can possibly fall into the trench in the dark."

The way Norro blushed made me suspect that might have happened to him at least once. "That sounds like the voice of experience."

He chuckled. "In my defense it was not only dark, but raining. It is something I never want to happen to me again."

I covered my mouth and tried to hide my amusement. "I bet Byson and Kyler loved having you come back to the shelter like that."

He shrugged. "They don't smell much better."

"What do you do all day?" I asked, curious as to their daily routine. "Do the Imperials put everybody on work details?"

Norro ran a hand through his dirty hair. "No…at least not yet. Prior to this construction project that showed up a year or so ago, there wasn't much to do. Even now, it appears only certain prisoners are being tasked with the space station construction. Wookiees do the heavy work. I heard some political prisoners with engineering skills were dispatched to work in space. Usually we don't see the workers again unless they come up lame. They live in some of the larger ships near the construction project. It is cheaper than transporting them from the planet and into orbit every day." He gave me a worried look. "Are you really going on the raid tonight?"

I nodded. "I need to find my friend."

He shook his head. "The women work together. They will kill you if they get a chance. If you find your friend you can't stay there with her. If you want to be together you will be forced to take her back here. She's safer at Sister Central. If you really care for her, let her stay there."

"I just need to know she's safe." I couldn't tell Norro that I didn't intend on leaving Sheel on this planet for one second more than I needed to. I still had the communication device in the heel of my shoe, but I haven't used it. The use of any signaling device would be risky and we all decided we would hold off using the communicator until one of us found Sheel. Obviously the women have not found her yet.

As we walked around the prison colony I grew somewhat fond of my scrawny companion. I had a hard time believing this foul place hadn't stomped the life out of the boy. I was always told maximum-security prisons bred monsters. Why Norro hadn't become hard, uncaring and duplicitous over the years is beyond my understanding. I guess there are exceptions to every rule. The boy's cheerful demeanor made me more determined to see him freed from Despayre. He wasn't a criminal. He shouldn't be here at all. Perhaps Pol Haus knew a shrewd lawyer who could convince Imperial Corrections to release him.

As the sun set my new friend showed me where the hunting party usually congregated and once again tried to convince me to stay away from Sister Central. I told him this was something I needed to do. His face wilted into a disappointed frown, but he said he understood and wished me luck.

I sat on a rotting log in an open area near the edge of the encampment. Over the next hour men came to the area, many with improvised weapons in hand. There was a lot of posturing and bluster among the convicts. The felons bragged as to what they were going to do at Sister Central and declared a litany of vile acts they would inflict upon the women—it was a list as cruel and licentious as it was imaginative. Two large shirtless men covered with prison tattoos got into a tussle over which was the most dangerous. When one man drove a shiv deep within the other prisoner's side, it became obvious which of the two had won that argument.

I didn't interfere with the mayhem. I watched knowing nothing I did would prevent these men from killing each other tomorrow or next week. I felt like a wildlife holovider who has to stand by and watch Edan Snow Tigers stalk and kill harmless arctic hares. Of course in this case it is more like a Snow Tiger fighting a Wampa…both are exceedingly dangerous.

The murder prompted more violence and soon floodlights from an armored gun platform floating overhead hit the meeting place. I looked up shielding my eyes from the bright light. I could see the outline of Stormtroopers pointing their blasters down at the group. A voice amplifier bellowed out orders for all convicts to disperse or aerosol irritants would be sprayed over the area. The voice sounded like Sergeant Tokk, Pol Haus' friend. I gave a slight grin knowing he probably was doing his best to protect Magash and Sacha from marauders.

The men scattered and I decided to go back to the boys' hut. The only reason I wanted to go tonight was to protect my team from the raiders. Since they were not going to attack the women's encampment, I would continue to search for Sheel among the men's area and hope the women would contact me letting me know they found her…then we would make our escape.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Entry 24_ **

When I returned to the hut the boys seemed surprised to see me. Eventually Kyler's face broke into a smirk as he made a wide gesture with his arms. "Where are the women? I thought you'd bring us back a harem."

I dropped down on the dirt floor and shrugged. "The guards flew over in a gun platform and broke up the meeting before the raiding party could leave."

"No excuse!" Byson said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't let any Imperials get in my way."

"Said the man in the Imperial prison," Norro pointed out.

Byson glowered at his friend. "If it was me I would have taken out the guards."

Norro snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No, I would. I can just see it now. The gun platform is hovering overhead. I fling a grappling hook up and secure it and then scramble up the rope silently. I creep over the side of the platform and push the first guard over the side while grabbing his blaster. The other guards turn and we get into a blazing firefight. I duck and weave avoiding the blaster bolts until there is only one guard left. We bring up our blasters to fire…and all we hear is click, click, click—both of our charge packs are drained. The large guard gives me a feral grin as he throws down the useless blaster and comes toward me with his bare hands. He thinks I'm an easy kill because he is so much larger…but I surprise him. I reach back into my waistband and pull out a Wookiee crossbow and put a bolt through his head. He screams and tumbles over the side. I then drive the platform to Sister Central and invite the lovely ladies to join me for a ride out of the camp." Byson ended his fanciful story with a broad smile as he wrapped his arms around his body and simulated kissing an imaginary woman.

Norro was laughing so hard I thought he might break a rib. "Stang! There is so much wrong with that story that I don't know where to begin."

"How about the grappling hook?" Kyler said. "Where did you get a grappling hook?"

Byson shrugged. "I may have found some ore in the mountains and smelted it."

"You smelted it?!" Kyler howled in amusement. "Okay, how about the rope?"

Byson thought about it. "I took strips of bark and braided them together."

"How does a person pull a Wookiee crossbow out of their pants?" Norro asked. "First of all, we wear one piece jump suits and second, where would you get the crossbow?"

"From a Wookiee of course." He put up his arms and flexed his ropy muscles.

My eyebrows rose. "You think you can take on a Wookiee?"

He shook his head. "No, a female Wookiee would give it to me the crossbow in payment for sexual favors." He spit on his hands and smoothed back his hair. "You know what they say,  _'Once you go human, you never go back'_."

"I am pretty sure nobody has ever said that." Norro scoffed. "And I am fairly certain you've never been with an alien."

Byson looked a little sheepish. "Not yet, but I am not adverse to the idea."

That comment prompted a long discussion throughout the night on which aliens were the most desirable and which ones the older boys wouldn't touch with a Force Pike. The least desirable aliens (according to Byson and Kyler) were Hutts, Dianogas, Utai, Ugnaughts, Toydarians and Neimoidians. On the top of the list of sexy aliens were Twi'leks, Zeltrons, Calians and Zelosians. Kyler said Zelosians woud be a cheap date since they get drunk on sugar (outwardly they are completely human, but they have chlorophyll for blood).

"I don't have to shell out credits for expensive drinks. I'd just give her the free packets of sugar that are on the table for the caf drinkers."

Byson preferred Calians because they are an extremely beautiful race of humans...and the fact that these primitive people disliked wearing much clothing probably heightened the boy's infatuation with that particular species.

I laid down on the ground and listened them argue about the subject until I fell asleep.

.

.

**_Entry 25_ **

Kyler shook me awake sometime before sunrise. "Hey Jax. I saw the hunting party forming up. It looks like they are going to attack Sister Central before dawn."

I jumped to my feet and brushed the dirt off my clothing. "Are they meeting at the same place?"

Kyler nodded. "Yeah and they looked like they were ready to leave when I saw them."

Norro sat up from his sleep mat and rubbed his eyes before he turned and gave me a beseeching look. "Don't go."

I shook my head sadly. "Sorry Norro. I need to make sure these thugs don't hurt my friend." Before the boy could protest I was out of the hut and jogging down the muddy path to where the men congregated the night before. When I arrived the hunting party was gone. I could see footprints in the mud leading out of the shantytown and into the surrounding tree line. I ran into the forest following the trail of crushed underbrush. After about ten minutes I heard movement up ahead in the dark. Eventually, I saw the silhouettes of about a dozen men as they crashed through the dense rain forest. I followed at a discreet distance, not knowing how they might react to my arrival. I didn't know these men and I wasn't sure I would be accepted as a member of their raiding party. As I made my way through the thick underbrush I felt the communicator hidden inside my heel vibrate. I considered stopping, but I didn't want to lose this crowd of outlaws. I hoped the communication meant Magash and Sacha had located Sheel.

As the group neared the women's encampment the men slowed and tried to move quietly through the heavy brush, but walking in the dark woods is never easy. I'm sure the snapping of twigs and the loud profane cursing as convicts stumbled over roots or walked into branches could be heard for kilometers. As the sun peeked above the horizon coloring the sky a brilliant red I could see Sister Central. It was similar to the men's shantytown only smaller...and cleaner. I could make out a few women squatting around a campfire, adding wood and preparing to make a meal. As the men rushed out of the wood line the women looked up before screaming and running off in the opposite direction.

A couple of the men let out feral war cries as they ran through the camp after the women. I was impressed by the speed of the ladies and wondered why they didn't split up. It was almost like they wanted the men to follow. At this point I got the sneaky suspicion that the women had set plans on how to handle this type of invasion and were leading the men into a trap. I slowed my pace and straggled behind just in case.

Up ahead, a large man with a remarkably huge gut fell back from the main group wheezing and holding his side. As I approached I realized this was the man Norro called Pounder. "Kriff those sprinting hags," he cursed before he dove into the nearest hut. I could hear him ransacking the shelter before the wail of child rang out. Pounder came out of the hut holding a young girl no more than twelve. The child's mother was clawing, pulling his hair and pounding her fists on his back in an effort to rescue her daughter.

I sprinted toward him, determined he wouldn't get this child. When I was a meter from him I jumped up and drove my fist square into his nose, crunching cartilage and spurting blood in all directions. At the same time I brought the edge of my boot down on his knee, crushing his patella and bending his leg in the opposite direction that nature intended. He howled in pain and dropped the child. I snatched her in midair and then spun out of the path of the falling criminal. Before the mother could attack me I place the child in her arms. "Find a better hiding place!" I then turned and ran in the direction the other men went where I could hear screams and the sound of combat. As I rounded a corner and came to a full stop, shocked at the sight before me.

In an open area of the village a half dozen men lay on the ground dead, dying or unconscious as five deadly women defended their territory. I recognized two of the five women currently beating the invading men with clubs and long sticks. Magash had a two-meter staff which she swung around and twirled with the precision of a Jedi Knight. Sacha was next to Magash waving two smaller sticks like police batons. As I watched, Magash brought the staff down on one convict's thick head and then spun around and swept the feet out from of another man. Sacha cracked open the head of another prisoner with her makeshift club, bloodying him and knocking him unconscious. There were three other females in intense combat. Two were human who used a combination of sticks and improvised knives to dispatch the enemy. The fifth female was a large Wookiee. She was weaponless, but a species that can pull the arms off a man has no need for weapons. At the moment the angry Wookiee was dislocating the shoulders of one unfortunate male before Magash, using an incredibly impressive acrobatic spinning kick, drove her boot into the side his head, putting him down.

There was a slight pause after the last man fell. I was so impressed with the ladies' performance that I momentarily forgot I was standing behind a group of women who were intent on killing men. Before I could slip away unnoticed a woman called out an alarm. The group spun around to face me and a number of women quickly moved to attack. I knew I could get away using the Force and my extensive unarmed combat training, but was hesitant to do so. First of all, every time I used the Force I took the chance that Darth Vader might sense me. Second, I didn't want to hurt these women. Many might be political prisoners like Sheel (Okay, maybe the woman with a tattoo of a severed head and the words, ' _Kill them all, let the Gods sort them out'_  probably had a criminal record).

Magash and Sacha saw me and screamed out in unison, "Stop, he's with me!"

Sacha looked at Magash realizing they both said the same thing. "Don't hurt him!" Magash called out. "He's our mate."

My eyes widened at that proclamation. Two women came up behind me and grabbed my arms. I didn't resist, hoping Magash or Sacha could extricate me from the situation peacefully. One of the fiercest looking women fighters glanced over to Sacha and Magash as she pointed a bloody shank in my direction. "He's mate to both of you?"

Sacha looked at a loss of words but Magash stepped forward. "Yes. We are clan sisters from Dathomir. We share mates. He is our favorite breeding male."

The woman with the bloody knife laughed as she walked toward me appraisingly. "I can see why. He has a pretty face." Her gaze dropped below my waistline. "And he appears to have bulges in all the right places." She walked around me, raking her gaze over my body while making various sexual comments and innuendoes that resulted in raucous whoops and laughter from the other women. She turned and gave Magash and Sacha a challenging glare. "How do I know he's your mate? He appeared surprised when you claimed him. You might simply want him as your kriff-buddy and not share with the rest."

Magash smashed the end of her staff into the ground angrily before she responded through clinched lips. "You doubt my word?"

The other woman returned Magash's unflinching gaze. "I require proof."

"Then you shall have your proof." She walked up to the two women restraining me. "Remove his shirt. He has a scar on the right shoulder blade."

The female challenger nodded to the other women who unzipped my jumpsuit and pulled the shirt part down to my waist. They turned me around exposing my back to the others. Magash moved forward and ran a finger over the scar. "See. The scar is where I said it would be."

I wasn't surprised that Magash knew of this old wound. I often sparred and exercised shirtless. She grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "This one is my mate who I claim." She glared at the other women looking for a challenger. I wasn't sure if her pronouncement was a Dathomir custom for claiming a male or if it was something the women at Sister Central did to captured males. After seeing her fight I doubted anybody but the Wookiee was strong enough to defeat Magash in one-on-one combat.

The group of women looked to each other, waiting for somebody to protest. The tension was broken when a few women laughed and made kissy noises. "Well…what are you waiting for?" somebody asked. "Kiss his pretty face."

Magash's normally red skin blanched, but she slowly and reluctantly leaned in and gave me a quick, passionless kiss on the lips. I really hoped none of the other women were Force-sensitives because I could feel Magash's embarrassment rolling off her in waves through the Force. She quickly broke contact and stepped away.

The woman with the knife looked at us unconvinced. "The prison barges are hot and humid, many men wear their prison uniform with the shirt off. That proves nothing." She turned to Sacha. "I hope you can do a better job proving your claim?"

Sacha's cheeks reddened and her eyes darted from me then to the others flustered. I thought her agitation was because she didn't know how to claim me as her mate, but what she said next had me blushing. "He has a small tan birthmark on his left butt cheek." She reached her hand down to her derriere to demonstrate the location of my birthmark. "It is low…right about here." The women holding my arms chuckled as they turned me around and yanked my one-piece jumpsuit to my knees followed by the back of my boxer-briefs. Fortunately, I was able to hold the front part of my briefs up maintaining some of my dignity. A few of the women giggled and made appreciative sounds. Sacha came forward and pointed to the birthmark. "See, there it is." I jumped as he finger caressed the skin discoloration.

I was able to break free of the women and pulled up my underwear and pants. The women laughed. "He's a shy one!" one of the ladies called out.

Sacha gently pulled me around to face her. "This one is my mate who I claim." She reiterated the words Magash said earlier and followed up with a kiss…but it wasn't the same chaste kiss I received earlier. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a long and passionate embrace.

At the end of the kiss we were both breathless. "That should convince them," she whispered in my ear before she leaned back and gazed deeply into my eyes. Eventually, Magash grabbed Sacha's shirt and pulled her away from me. "I am his primary mate. You will have to wait." I could feel amusement flowing from Magash and something akin to disappointment and embarrassment from Sacha.

They turned to the female with the knife. "Rochella, as the leader of this village, will you allow us to leave with our man unmolested," Magash asked in a stern voice.

The woman chuckled. "I don't know about unmolested. One man that can satisfy two women must be something else. I think I would like a sample."

I saw Sacha and Magash tense and I was ready to join them in a fight.

"Rochella!" A woman called out. "Please show mercy to that one. He saved my daughter."

The woman whose little girl I rescued pushed her way through the crowd while still clutching her daughter. "He didn't come here to take women but to find his cherished lovers."

I thought I heard Magash chuckle, but she disguised it as a cough. She must have realized how uncomfortable all of this was to me. And how did Sacha know about my birthmark?!

There was a long tense pause before leader of Sister Central responded. "Fine. You three be out of our village by nightfall."

As soon as the women released me, Magash and Sacha grabbed me by the arms and dragged me toward the Wookiee. "Challanka, can we use your hut?" The Wookiee grumbled something before waving for us to follow.

Hopefully they were bringing me to Sheel. I had a lot of questions for them…like how did Sacha know about that birthmark!

.

.

**_Entry 26_ **

We quickly followed the female Wookiee through the crowded and broken down village before entering a large shelter made out of a number of discarded shipping containers connected together. "You're back!" came the sound of a soft female voice from inside the hut. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust but eventually I could see a tall Togruta woman rising to her feet. She was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit, but her long black-and-white striped headtails and curved horn-like montrals gave her an almost regal appearance. Despite the cruel conditions she faced in the last few weeks, she was still the majestic poetess.

"Sheel!" I walked up to her and took her hands in mine. "Pol Haus is going to be so happy we found you." I released my grip and stood back as I looked her up and down. I was alarmed at her gaunt appearance and the number of bruises on her face and arms. "Are you okay? Did somebody hurt you?"

Sacha and Magash came along side of Sheel. "She may have a cracked rib," Sacha explained.

I frowned. "What happened?"

Sheel made a dismissive gesture. "Its nothing. I was on the prison barge  _Purge_  when I saw a guard use a stun baton to take down a pregnant Wookiee. I was outraged and ran to help. Just as the guard went to kick her in the stomach I dove in to protect her and her unborn child. I think I heard something snap when his boot connected. Luckily a group of Wookiees came to my rescue and the guard decided it was in his best interest to retreat." She reached over to her side and gently pressed down before grimacing with pain. "It still hurts, mainly when I laugh, which, fortunately, isn't a common occurrence around here."

"We had trouble finding her on our first day because she was living with the Wookiees," Magash explained. "Non-Wookiees are usually not welcome here."

Sheel went over to a makeshift stool and sat down with some effort. "The Wookiee I helped said she would make sure I was protected. She stayed in the main camp with her mate, but she asked Challanka here to watch over me." She motioned toward the Wookiee who guided us to the hut.

"The Sister Central sentries heard the men coming about a half hour before they arrived," Sacha explained. "They called the women together and Sheel came with Challanka to the meeting. That's when we found her and tried to contact you."

"And I was already on my way intending to make sure the men didn't hurt any of you." I gazed at Magash and Sacha proudly. "I see I had nothing to worry about. I'm glad you were able to get me out of the situation without having to injure any of the women." I turned to Sacha. "Although, when we get out of here I would like an explanation as to how you knew about a certain birthmark." Sacha blushed fiercely, but didn't respond.

Magash chuckled at Sacha's discomfort. "We need to discuss something more important for now." She turned her gaze to the Wookiee. "Challanka, is it possible for you to give us some privacy?" She motioned to me and the other women.

The Wookiee's brow furrowed before she let out a long string of grunts and rumbles. Sacha and Magash looked over to Sheel. "Do you understand what she said?"

A look of confusion crossed Sheel's face before she slowly turned towards me. "Challanka asks if you need privacy in order to mate with us?"

My jaw dropped in shock, Sacha blushed and Magash bit her bottom lip in an effort to keep from laughing. "No…I don't need privacy for that." I then realized that sounded like I wanted to mate and didn't care who watched. "I mean, that is not the reason we want privacy. I…uhhh…" I blew out a frustrated breath and looked to Magash for assistance.

She laughed as she walked over to Challanka. "We wish to discuss personal matters, that is all. It will only take a few minutes." The large female made a laughing noise before she looked to me and made an undulating hip gesture. Then to my great relief she stepped out of the shelter. Magash moved a wooden crate cover over the door opening to prevent people from looking inside.

Sheel looked a little uncomfortable over the verbal exchange. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story." Sacha made a reassuring wave of her hand. "I know you trust Challanka, but we don't want to discuss escape plans around anybody. We don't need people trying to hitch a ride. There's only enough room for us."

We went over and sat on the ground next to Sheel. "Pol has an inside man, a guard named Sergeant Tokk, who will get us onto a ship," Sacha explained. "We have communication devices hidden in our shoes and we will contact him tonight for a rendezvous location and time to meet."

Magash turned to me. "We'll escort you halfway back to the men's camp. Get back into your disguise and Kwan will send you a signal letting you know when we're hidden inside the broken trash carrier, the ship had been screened and it is now safe for you to show up to bum a ride and an Imperial Inquisitor."

I nodded. "Everything is going as planned…which makes me nervous. Breaking people out of an Imperial detention facility can't possibly be this easy."

Sacha gave me a reassuring smile. "We've pulled off crazier missions than this, Jax."

"You're right." I stood and looked over to the makeshift door. "Should I leave now with one of you. Or..." I tried to contain a grin. "Should I allow enough time so Challanka will believe I thoroughly bedded three women?"

Sacha closed her eyes and made an exasperated groan. "It was Magash's idea to claim you as our mate."

Magash grinned revealing straight white teeth. "Fortunately Sacha had enough intimate knowledge of our Jedi Master that we were able to convince the women of Sister Central that my words were true." Magash stood and grabbed her staff before walking over to me. "I will guide you back to the men's camp."

"Thank you." I pulled the door away from the entrance and looked back to Sacha and Sheel. "I'll see you tonight."

I stepped out into the bright Despayre sun and blinked. I had a lot of questions to ask Sacha, but that could wait until we were away from this place and we could talk in private.

I couldn't wait to hear what she had to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Entry 27_ **

Magash escorted me through the women's village, glaring at anybody who looked at me the wrong way.

"Sergeant Tokk briefed us thoroughly when you were talking to Sergeant Joppl. He comes on duty this week after the dinner rations are handed out at the various locations. We will wait until sunset and then make our way to the guardhouse. He said he would ensure the other guard is occupied and then sneak us onboard the Freighter. Captain Kwon will notify you when it is clear for you to return in your disguise." She hesitated for a moment. "Do we have a contingency plan, in case this doesn't go smoothly?"

We came to the edge of the women's shantytown and started moving through the surrounding forest. I thought about her question for a moment before answering. "If things look bad, pull back and arrange to leave sometime later. If you actually get caught sneaking in and Sergeant Tokk isn't able to salvage the situation…if you can take out the enemy guards without getting yourself killed, do it. Stun Tokk in order to give him an alibi or offer to take him with you. Then get out, even if it means leaving me behind. There are so many Imperial ships in the area there is no way you can make a jump to lightspeed if the Empire is alerted. You'll have to move fast."

Magash stopped and gave me a stubborn look. "We will not leave you behind."

I shook my head. "I can get off planet. I'll use my Inquisitor guise to commandeer a ship."

She made a disbelieving snort. "Once the Imperials are alerted to trouble it is doubtful you can walk onto a ship without your identification verified." She turned and started to walk again.

I fell in step next to her. "I think you underestimate me; an Inquisitor can be very terrifying."

She chuckled. "I mean no disrespect, but your appearance does not strike terror in my heart. Your eyes give you away, there is compassion and righteousness in them."

"I fooled Sergeant Joppl and I guarantee nobody will be dreamily gazing into my eyes when I have a red lightsaber in my hand."

"You never know," Magash whispered and then chuckled lightly. Before I could ask her what she meant, she abruptly stopped and pointed into the distance. "You can see the men's encampment from here. This is where I turn around." She put her hand on my shoulder. "May the Force be with you."

I nodded with a smile. "And also with you. I'll see you on the freighter."

I then turned and jogged off to the men's shantytown. I decided not to return to the teens' shelter. I didn't want to face the boys knowing I was going to leave them behind. At least Byson and Kyler only had three more months remaining of their sentence. Poor Norro would be stuck on this penal planet until I could hire a lawyer to hopefully gain his release, but I knew it might take months. It was a depressing thought.

Instead I walked around the encampment trying to uncover more information about the space station being built. I talked with a number of prisoners had worked on the enormous construction project, but were returned to Despayre because of injuries. They were never told the purpose of the station, but they said from the conversations they had overheard from guards, they had the distinct impression that it would be a military vessel and not a civilian spaceport or exploratory vehicle. If that's true Whiplash or the Antarian Rangers needed to investigate this matter.

As dusk fell the evening meal of condensed ration bars were distributed to the prisoners. I stayed clear, knowing I would eat when I was off this wretched planet. Instead I snuck out to the surrounding forest to the location where I hid my Inquisitor outfit. I was relieved to find it unscathed and not chewed on by forest creatures. I changed my clothing and then sat on a rock and waited for Captain Kwon to send me a pulse signal that it was time for me to come back to the ship.

As the minutes dragged on I begun to worry that something went wrong. After about an hour I considered either attempting communication with Kwon or simply walking over to the guardhouse and see if anything was amiss. Another twenty minutes passed and finally I felt the communication unit in my heel vibrate. I let out a relieved breath knowing this all would be over soon. I stood and made my way through the dark forest and back into the shantytown. In the distance I heard men arguing and the desperate screams of someone being hurt. I marched down the muddy pathway, my hood pulled down past my eyes, my lightsaber swinging on my hip noticeably. A few convicts recognized the uniform and quickly ran in the opposite direction.

I could see the guardhouse in the distance and, thankfully, all seemed calm. I came to the trail leading to the freighter and freedom…but I hesitated. Something didn't feel right. I risked reaching out with the Force, but did not sense an ambush or hostility in the sentry's outpost. In fact I couldn't sense any specific danger directed toward me all…it was simply an tremendous sense of unease flowing through me. There was a sick twist in my gut as I finally recognized the sensation. It was guilt. It was the same horrible feeling that overwhelmed me when Laranth sacrificed herself to save the crew. She perished and I got to go home. Here I was on the most despicable planet imaginable, with horrific suffering and death…and I got to go home.

I stood on the trail for a good five minutes mulling over the situation before I made a decision. I couldn't help Laranth back then, but maybe I could make a difference here and now. I turned away from the guardhouse and walked through the shantytown at a fast clip. When I came to the boy's shelter I pulled my hood down and around my face as far as possible. In the darkness it was unlikely they would recognize me, especially as I used the Force to disguise my features and voice. I unclipped my lightsaber and pulled aside a flap that functioned as a door and walked in while igniting my lightsaber. In the red glow of my weapon I would see the boys sitting on the dirt floor. All three jumped with fright as their gaze focused on the glowing blade.

Byson made an attempt to talk but he was so terrified it came out as stuttering gibberish. I turned and pointed to Norro. "You! Come with me!" I didn't want to scare the boys, but I also didn't want them knowing Jax and the Inquisitor were one-and-the-same. I was worried I might jeopardize Sergeant Tokk's safety... more than we already have. The less the boys knew the better.

Norro scooted backwards until he was as far away from me as possible. His eyes were wide with fear as he made a low moaning noise. To my surprise, Byson and Kyler begun to stand while adamantly professing their friend's innocence of any Imperial violation. I was extremely impressed with their bravery, especially when they were so close to the end of their prison sentence and very near the tip of a lightsaber. I waved a hand in their direction pushing them back to the ground. "Be still or die!" I said in my best menacing voice. I then used the Force to grab Norro and pull him to his feet. I grasped the back of his collar and held him facing away from me. Byson and Kyler once more began to protest but this time it was Norro to stop them. "Please guys, stop. I'll go willingly. I didn't do anything. I don't want you hurt. I'll be fine."

I didn't give the boys time to react. I dragged Norro out of the hut and to the guardhouse. As I neared I extinguished my lightsaber. I considered telling Norro my identity, but decided I wanted him to appear terrified in order to make my escape plan look believable.

When I arrived at the guardhouse I kicked the door until Sergeant Tokk let me in. The poor sergeant turned a sickly gray when he realized I returned just after he smuggled three prisoners onto a ship. I wish Pol Haus had let the man in on my identity, but he was probably right in being cautious, being associated with a Jedi was a death sentence nowadays.

"What…ah? What's going on sir?" Sergeant Tokk managed to stammer out.

"I found my spy. I'm taking him to Lord Vader." My announcement caused Norro to start sobbing.

"But he's just a boy, Sir."

I turned and glared at the man. "He's a shapeshifter!"

Tokk looked to Norro. "A Clawdite? How do you know?"

"Because I have the Force," I said in the most condescending tone I could manage. "He's probably stuck in this wretched childlike form because he's starving. That can stop a shapeshifter from altering their form. But if you want proof, scan his handprint, as you do all incoming prisoners. He probably changed his form since he arrived. If this person is not in your registry, then you either have a clawdite or somebody who shouldn't be incarcerated here. Either way I'm taking him."

Sergeant Tokk nodded nervously while he grabbed Norro's right hand and passed it over a scanner. As expected the handprint did not correspond to any known prisoner. Norro was mumbling nervously, head down, proclaiming his innocence. I motioned my head to the freighter sitting on the exterior landing platform. "Tell the pilot I require transportation."

Sergeant Tokk took in a sharp breath. He didn't want me on board to protect the women. "Sir, that freighter is slow. There will be a faster frigate arriving tomorrow."

I ignited my lightsaber. "I demand passage now."

The sergeant nodded as perspiration dripped from his forehead. He pushed a button on the communications panel. "Captain Kwon. The Imperial Inquisitor who you brought to Despayre is requesting passage off planet. Can I send him to the ship?"

There was a slight pause before Kwan answered. "Yes, send him. I'd be happy to assist the Imperial Inquisitor in any way possible."

"Th..thank you." Sergeant Tokk looked at me and tried to put on a false smile but the look of terror and worry permeated his features. "Captain Kwon invites you aboard sir."

Good," I said with a scowl as I dragged my prisoner out of the guardhouse and across the tarmac. The loading ramp was already down as I pulled a blubbering Norro onto the ship. I-Five met me at the top of the ramp and I pushed Norro towards him. "Secure him. Don't hurt him, but make sure he doesn't run away." I didn't have time to talk to the boy. I needed to tell Kwan to get us into orbit right away.

I-Five took the order in stride. "Yes Sir, Your Supreme Inquisitiveness." He grabbed the boy gently by the forearm and moved him to an area of pull down seating within the cargo area. "Please, do not try anything." I could hear I-Five say to Norro. "I am a civilianized 501-Z security droid. You are now officially detained."

I ran to the flight deck where Den and Kwon sat at the controls and were in the process of activating the engines. "If the women are on board, let's go."

"It looks like everything went as planned," Den commented casually, not noticing my nervous expression. "I-Five was upset that he didn't have anything to do but sit around and act security-minded."

I pulled down a jump seat and sat between the two. "He didn't miss much. Can we go?"

"We can't do a cold start. It will be a few more minutes. Relax everything is going to schedule. There shouldn't be a problem." Kwon gave me an anxious look. "Or am I wrong about that? You looked worried Jax. What's the matter?"

I took a deep breath and blew it out. "I altered the plan. I broke out a second prisoner. He's in the back cargo area. I doubt Tokk will say anything. I think he just wants us out of here…but just in case let's go as soon as we can safely take off. I used the Force a few times and I'm afraid I may have attracted attention."

Kwon looked at me wide-eyed. "Attracted attention from whom?"

"Maybe nobody…maybe an observant Imperial guard." I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "In the worst case scenario…I might have been sensed by Darth Vader."

Den closed his eyes and moaned. "I really hate that guy."

I nodded. "You and the rest of the galaxy." I ran a hand over my eyes and let out a shuddered breath. "I hope I didn't jeopardize this mission."

Eventually Captain Kwon lifted the large freighter off the planet of Despayre and shot up into the outer atmosphere. As we barreled into Imperial space I couldn't help thinking,  _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

.

.

**_Entry 28_ **

Once we entered hyperspace I was able to breathe easier. Den turned to face me. "Who is this mysterious second prisoner you felt compelled to liberate from Despayre? Was he a member of  _Whiplash_?"

I shook my head as I unfastened my crash webbing and stood. "No, just a kid born on that miserable planet that deserved to be free." I walked out of the flight deck and came upon I-Five in the ship corridor.

"Jax, I believe my menacing presence as a 501-Z police droid overwhelmed the young man you brought on board. I tried to assure him I was acting in jest when I informed him he was officially detained, but he was not comforted by that revelation. I assume he is under the impression that droids are not capable of humor."

I shook my head as I gave I-Five a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It's not your fault. I terrified the poor boy prior to busting him off planet." I moved down the corridor to the cargo area with I-Five following close behind. "Where is he? I'll talk to him."

I-Five pointed to a dark corner of the cargo area where I could clearly hear soft sobs. "Go ahead and get the women out of the sanitation vehicle and I'll take care of him."

"Will do." I-Five moved across the bay as I neared Norro's location. I found him lying in a fetal position on the steel deck. His hands and arms were wrapped around his head and face, shutting the world out.

"Norro." I called out to him softly as I slowly approached his position. "You're alright. Nobody's going to hurt you."

The boy moved his hands so he could peek out between his fingers. His gaze fell on my boots and traveled up my body until it reached the Sith lightsaber, he then covered his eyes and moaned. "I'm not a shapeshifter," he mumbled despondently.

"Stang," I cursed realizing I was still wearing my terror inducing Sith robes. I shucked off the cloak and saber and tossed them aside. I then dropped to my knees in front of the boy. "Norro, it's me, Jax. I dressed as an Inquisitor in order to escape."

I heard him take a few quick breaths before he looked up at me. Recognition registered in his eyes but I could tell he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Jax?"

I gave him a broad reassuring smile. "Yes, it's me." I held out a hand to help him up. He stared at my proffered hand like it was a snake before he tentatively reached out and gripped my arm. I pulled him to his feet and grabbed him by his shoulders steadying him when it looked like his knees would go out. He looked around his surroundings in shock.

"I'm off Despayre?"

I nodded. "You didn't deserve to be there."

He looked at me in disbelief. "But how?"

"I told you I was looking for a friend. I intended on breaking her out of the penal colony. This was all planned out in advance. I simply changed the scheme to include you."

"I'm free." Norro began to tremble. I wasn't sure if he was shuddering from shock or the sheer joy of being free for the first time in his life. I pulled him into my embrace in an effort to keep him upright. I could feel hot tears soak into my tunic as Norro wept onto my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay." I put an arm around his shoulder as I guided him toward the crew quarters. "We need to get you cleaned up and fed." Norro tried to say something, but the words didn't come out.

Across the bay I-Five helped the women out of the sanitation droid's secret compartment. They all looked hot and sweaty from staying in the vehicle's ray shielded void. "That was uncomfortable," Sacha complained as she jumped onto the deck. "What took so long?" Sheel and Magash followed close behind looking equally disheveled and dehydrated.

"Sorry about the delay. I decided to rescue a second prisoner." I guided Norro toward the three women. "This is Norro. He was born on Despayre. I couldn't leave him there." I gestured to the women. "Norro, this is Sacha, Magash and Sheel."

Sheel's face fell as her eyes glistened with tears. "He was born there?" She let out a harsh breath. "I couldn't stand being there for a few weeks…I couldn't imagine living there all my life." She came forward to hug the boy but then stopped short as her nose wrinkle in revulsion. "Why don't we get this young man cleaned up?"

I nodded in agreement as I guided Norro to the 'fresher. "I think we all need to get the smell of Despayre off of our clothes and bodies."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Entry 29_ **

I knew the sonic shower wouldn't be enough to get rid of so much grime, so I heated a large pot of water from the galley and brought it to the 'fresher along with some soap, a toothbrush and toothpaste. The shower was a dual system—sonic while in space and water when at port—therefore there was a drainage system.

Norro was standing in front of the small mirror situated above the sink. He turned his head to the left and right examining his features. I realized this might be the first time he got a good look at himself in a mirror. He turned to me as I entered carrying the warm pot of water. "I don't look so good." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. I tried to look upbeat, but it was difficult as I gazed at his skeletal face.

"We'll get you fixed up." I rested the pot on the deck as I scrutinized his tangled and matted hair before deciding it was useless trying to wash it. I put down the toilet seat cover and motioned for him to sit. "I think it's best if I simply cut your hair. I don't think we can get those knots out without a lot of pain."

He gave me a nod of the head as he sat down. I reached into a drawer next to the sink and brought out some scissors. "I'll cut as much as I can with these and then use the clippers on you."

"Sure," Norro said softly. "You said you weren't an Inquisitor…what are you then?"

I gently pulled his hair away from his scalp and started cutting. "I was a Jedi, but the Emperor put an end to that career."

The boy's eyes went wide. "A Jedi! I've heard so many stories about the Jedi. They were supposed to be guardians of peace and…." His voice trailed off and I could feel a shift in his demeanor.

"What's wrong?"

He gave me a slight shrug. "I heard they were the good guys. They fixed injustices. They kept people safe." He shook his head. "But I never understood why they never came to help me. How could they be okay with all the brutality and hardships on penal colony planets such as Despayre? And not just prisons. Other inmates told me about planets where slavery was widespread. Why didn't the Jedi stop the slavers? If the Jedi were so powerful…why did so many people suffer needlessly?"

I stopped cutting his hair and thought about his question. "I don't know. This is a big galaxy. The Jedi couldn't know about every bad thing happening." That's what I told him, but I knew that wasn't entirely true. Everybody at the Jedi Temple knew Anakin Skywalker was once a slave on Tatooine. The Jedi Order was well aware of the slave trade on that rimworld planet and did nothing to stop the illicit practice. They didn't even bother to go back and free Anakin's mother. I shook my head in disbelief. It was not surprising that Anakin turned against his Jedi brethren. I went back to cutting Norro's hair. "I'm sorry that you suffered for so long. The Jedi Order did many things wrong, but they also did many things right." I took a deep breath and let it out. "But it doesn't matter anymore. As far as I know I might be the last living Jedi. The Emperor ordered our extinction." I put away the scissors and retrieved the clippers. I ran it over his head, shearing his hair down to his scalp. I then put them aside to admired my work. "That looks better. Go ahead and strip down to your skivvies and get into the shower stall. I'll pour some water over you. You can lather up and I will rinse you. I'll then step out and give you some privacy to…um…clean your private areas."

He nodded as he unzipped his prison jumpsuit and began to pull it off. As soon as he did I gasped in shock. His entire back was covered in scar tissue. "Who did this to you?" I reached out and touched the upraised keloid scars crisscrossing his back and sides.

"Not a who, but a what. A virevole attacked me as a toddler. I was saved by the women at Sister Central and nursed back to health." He gave a slight shrug of his boney shoulder. "I don't remember it. It supposedly happened shortly after my mother died of an illness…or so they say."

"You don't believe them?"

He chewed his bottom lip nervously. "I don't know why, but I always felt they were lying to me."

I gazed at the young man confused. "Do you think some person did this to you?"

"No, I was attacked by a virevole…but I believe my mother died saving me." He let the jumpsuit drop to the floor as he walked into the stall wearing only his prison-issue boxer shorts. "I'll never know for sure, but I think the women were protecting me. They didn't want the burden of her death to haunt me. So I allowed myself to believe their story." He shook his head with a sigh. "It would break my heart to know she died to save me."

I had picked up the pot of water, but I had to put it down when I felt the strength go out of my legs. I sat down on the toilet seat while I tried to regain my composure. Norro turned to me gave me a questioning frown. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The woman I loved—the only woman I have ever loved—died saving my life and the lives of my crew."

Norro slowly lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry to remind you of that." He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "I think I got the better deal. I would rather have the physical scars."

I was too choked up to respond right away. After a moment I grabbed the pot of water and stood. "You ready for your shower?"

Norro managed a small grin. "Yes. It'll be my first. Usually I wash up in a cold stream running near the compound." I slowly poured the water over the boy's head as he used the body wash to lather up. His face broke out into a full smile as the water trickled down his body. "The water's warm." I poured more water over him and then exited the 'fresher to allow him to finish cleaning up.

Once outside I leaned against the corridor wall wondering if I could ever get over Laranth's death. Would I think about her and her sacrifice everyday of my life?

Yes…I probably would.

I looked back to the 'fresher door and smiled halfheartedly. I know she would be happy that I saved the boy. I'll never forget Laranth, but maybe with every life I save the heartrending pain of her demise will diminish a little.

Maybe, but I doubt it.

.

.

**_Entry 30_ **

I walked out of the 'fresher and down to the galley where the women and I-Five had gathered. I could hear Den and Kwan talking on the flight deck further down the corridor.

Sheel waved me over to a table where she was sitting with Magash and Sacha. "How is your little friend?"

I slid into a booth seat next to Magash with Sacha and Sheel sitting across from me. "He's still cleaning up. It might take a few buckets of warm water to scrub the dirt off him."

Sheel reached across the table and put a hand on my arm. "That was a wonderful thing you did for that boy." She turned to the others in the room. "And what you did for me. I can't believe you came to get me. Thank you."

"We couldn't leave you there." I wasn't sure if Sacha or Magash told Sheel that Yimmon didn't order the mission and I didn't want to get into that now if they didn't. Instead I turned to Sacha with a slight grin. "So…Sacha. I am grateful that you were able to deliver me from the clutches of the women of Sister Central without bloodshed…but would you mind telling me how you knew about a certain birthmark?"

Sacha's face turned a beautiful shade of mortified red. "Simply by accident." She took a deep breath. "Do you remember when we were on the ship and you came out of the 'fresher after taking a shower and your towel slipped? I saw it then."

My brow furrowed as I tried to member that incident. When I did, I frowned. "You were all the way on the other side of the ship if I recall correctly."

She gave me a shrug of her shoulders. "Yes, that's true."

I shook my head. "Then how did you see a birthmark that small from that distance?"

Magash was next to me and I could feel her body shaking as she tried to contain her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

The usually stoic Magash burst out laughing at that comment. "What's so funny? I assumed human and Zabrak humor was similar. The entire situation is humorous." She pointed to Sacha who now had her head buried in her hands. "Sacha has a cybernetic eye that can zoom in and tightly focus."

"Shut up Magash," Sacha moaned.

I-Five leaned up against the wall next to the table. "No, please, tell us more. I find this story extremely interesting. Where exactly is this birthmark?"

"On his buttock," Magash chuckled.

I-Five's head swiveled toward Sacha. "Why exactly did you zoom in on Jax's butt?"

Sacha put her head on the table and wrapped her hands over her head. "Sometimes my eye has a mind of its own. It reacts to various stimuli involuntarily…if I'm startled or if I feel endangered. It's a reflex response."

A deep chuckling sound resonated from I-Five's droid vocalizer. "You felt endangered by Jax's butt?"

Sacha looked up and glared at the droid. "No…it's just that sometimes the sensors can't tell the difference between surprise from danger and surprise from…" She trailed off.

"Shock? Joy? Excitement?" I-Five offered.

Sacha glared at I-Five and started to stand. Not knowing her intentions I stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, calm down." I turned to I-Five. "Let's forget about it. It's not a big deal."

Sacha dropped back down to her seat and refused to look at me. The resulting silence soon became uncomfortable. "I think I'll check on Norro." I moved out of the booth and walked back down the hall knowing I would have to talk to Sacha privately and let her know there was no need for embarrassment. I didn't want things to become uncomfortable between us.

After five pots of warm water Norro came out of the 'fresher looking refreshed and clean. I gave him a pair of my trousers and tunic to wear, but soon realized I would have to find smaller sized clothing. The tunic hung over Norro's bony frame like a drop cloth. He gave me a grateful smile. "I haven't felt this good since…forever."

"Good." I put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the galley. "Let's get some food in you." I motioned to the vacant seat at the table. "Go ahead and sit down." Norro slid in next to Magash with a smile and a nod of the head.

"Thank you."

I looked through the galley refrigeration unit and located some chocolate ice cream. "Would you like some ice cream?"

"I've never had any before, but considering my last meal was a dead virevole, I'd be happy to try some."

I scooped out half a bowl and put it on the table in front of Norro along with a spoon. "Dig in."

Norro greedily shoved a spoonful of the frozen dessert into his mouth. He smiled for the first few seconds but then his face contorted into a mask of pain. His cheeks bulged out and his eyes started watering. He tried to talk but with his mouth full of a frozen confection all he could manage was to point to his forehead.

"What's wrong?"

I-Five leaned in to examine the boy. "I believe he is having a body response humans refer to as an ice cream headache." The droid stood back and turned to me. "Intense cooling of the sinuses causes capillaries to constrict followed by a rapid dilation as they return to normal body temperature. These actions stimulate nerves that is interpreted by the brain as pain."

I grimaced. "Oh, sorry Norro. It'll go away in a few seconds."

The young man closed his eyes as he tried to swallow the large scoop he ingested. Eventually he opened his eyes and looked at me questioningly. "It taste good, but why do you eat something that makes your head hurt?"

I chuckled at his statement. "It doesn't cause pain if you eat is slowly." I reached out to take the bowl away. "Here, let me get you something else."

He brought an arm around the bowl protectively. "No. I'll eat it."

He took another big scoop and I grabbed his arm stopping him. "Slowly!"

He nodded and ate at a slower pace.

Den came out of the flight deck to meet the new passenger. "I'm Den. Please to meet you." When he extended a hand out to the boy Norro startled in his seat. I think he thought Den was going to steal his food. After a second he realized what was expected of him and reached out to shake his hand.

"I'm Norro."

Den looked up to me. "What's your plan for the young man?"

I pursed my lips in thought. "I thought we could drop him off with Pol Haus. I'm sure he knows people who provide homes for orphans."

"What?" Norro protested. "You are going to drop me off with strangers?" There was despair in his voice and I could see his chin tremble slightly.

"Norro, I told you I'm a Jedi. I have a death warrant on my head. Being around me is dangerous. My friend Pol can find you a nice normal family to live with."

"Dangerous? More dangerous than spending thirteen years on Despayre?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but then closed it. Despayre was much more inhospitable than any other mission location I ever traveled to. "Norro, you need a family. A mother and father who can care for you. I can't provide that."

"Why not?"

I was getting a little frustrated with this line of questioning. "First of all I have no experience raising a teenager and I don't have a wife to mother you."

He looked over to Sacha, Sheel and Magash. "Maybe one of these ladies can fill that position."

That got a response from the ladies. Sheel laughed softly, Magash grinned and Sacha blushed.

I reached up and squeezed the bridge of my nose. "It doesn't work that way."

Norro put down his spoon and gave me a long, searching gaze. "There is no way I could live with normal people and be part of a normal family. I don't know normal. I'll be a freak. No one could understand what I've been through unless they've been on the prison planet." He paused for a moment. "I want to fight the Empire. I want to help."

I shook my head intending to say no, but Sacha intervened. "I'll look after him."

"We both will look after Norro," Magash agreed.

"I'll help also," Den chimed in.

I-Five raised a hand. "I will also offer assistance."

It was four against one. I thought about it for a second. I know I detected Force potential in the boy. Not enough to train like Magash and Sacha, but his ability to sense a person's intentions might be an invaluable tool to the Antarian Rangers. I threw up a hand in defeat. "Fine. We'll drop off Sheel on Coruscant and then bring him back to our base."

Norro grinned like a fool. "Thanks!" He then shoved another big spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

I smiled warmly. It looks like my family of friends is growing bigger every day.

.

.

**_Entry 31_ **

Pol Haus met us at the docking bay as soon as the freighter touched down on Coruscant. He ran up the boarding ramp and pulled Sheel into his arms, giving her an amorous kiss.

He then turned to us all with tears in his eyes. "Thank you! I can never fully repay you for what you did." He hugged every one of us including Norro who appeared embarrassed at being praised for a mission he wasn't a part of.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked, wondering about the situation. Sheel couldn't do public poetry shows ever again. She's a convicted felon that's supposed to be on a prison planet.

Pol turned to Sheel and smiled he reached out and took her hand in his. "I would like to give you a new identity as the wife of a police prefect." He leaned in and kissed her. "If you would accept being married to a humble law enforcement officer."

"Yes," she gushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Congratulations." I gave Pol a brotherly slap on the shoulder and a friendly kiss on Sheel's cheek. "So you intend on hiding her in plain sight?"

"How is that going to work?" Den asked.

Haus ran a caressing hand down one of Sheel's stripped lekku. "I know a person who can change the strip pattern of Togruta Lekku. The facial recognition software tracks these unique patterns."

"Aren't you worried that some trooper will recognize her without computer assistance?" Sacha asked.

Pol shook his head. "I know it may sound a bit bigoted, but the Empire is human-centric and to humans all aliens look alike. I doubt any stormtrooper will recognize her."

"True," I said with a nod of my head. "I wish you to the very best." I picked up my satchel and looked to my group of friends. "We really need to get off planet soon. If Vader or an Inquisitor is anywhere nearby there is a chance of them sensing me."

We said our goodbyes to Captain Kwon, Pol and Sheel and quickly moved down the boarding ramp and toward our ship parked in an adjacent docking bay. My eyes darted nervously around the busy spaceport. There were stormtroopers everywhere and Pol Haus' talk about face recognition software made me nervous. I had changed the color of my hair and removed my beard, but I doubt that would be enough to fool a sophisticated program. I started walking faster until Den and I-Five asked me to slow down. I keep forgetting Den's short stature makes it hard for him to keep up and I-Five's Police-droid body was made for durability and not speed. I turned to Den. "I think we should split up. Our current entourage is a bit conspicuous. Go on ahead and get the ship prepped and request departure clearance."

Den frowned. "Do you sense Vader?"

I shook my head. "I don't dare reach out with the Force. I'm trying to keep a low profile now. It's just every time we are on this planet Vader ends up finding me."

"And then there is a firefight," Den offered. "Or a lightsaber battle."

"And my head gets separated from my torso," I-Five added.

I chuckled. "Let's try to keep your current head firmly attached to your body. Replacement parts are becoming costly."

I turned to Magash, Sacha and Norro. "Let them get a little ahead of you and then follow. I will take up the rear." I noticed Sacha blushed at my last comment. I really need to sit down and talk to her and let her know there is no need to be embarrassed about that birthmark incident. The two women and Norro nodded before wandering off at a safe distance behind I-Five and Den.

I followed taking a circuitous path. I could actually see our ship in the distance when I felt the hairs at the back of my neck raise. There was a Sith somewhere close by. My danger senses bristled as I casually gazed across the docking port trying to appear nonchalant. Eventually I saw him. A Sith Inquisitor walked out from a side corridor about two hundred meters from me. His black and red outfit made the man very noticeable. Before we could lock eyes I turned down a side street and contacted Den by comlink.

"Den, I think I've been spotted by an Inquisitor. I'll try to move to the lower levels and elude him, but I need you to get everybody off planet now! Don't wait for me. I'll find another way to home base."

"Jax, we won't leave you."

I ducked into a turbolift and moved five levels down into Coruscant's underbelly. "For Force-sake, why doesn't anybody ever listen to me?" I yelled into the communication device. "Get out of here and I will rendezvous with you somewhere else!"

I shut down the comlink ending further conversation. I was now completely positive that my decision to leave _Whiplash_ and Coruscant was a good one. I only hoped that I could escape this Sith infested planet one last time.

I exited the turbolift and ran down a dingy pedestrian lane lining a cluster of grimy bars, cheap hotels, skinholo theaters, and shops selling a variety of erotic toys. "Damn, I'm on Sleaze Row." I walked by a store window where a scantily clad Twi'lek sat in a chair trying to look alluring. Above her was a neon sign advertising  _'Private dances.'_

I saw movement in the distance. It was the flicker of red and black. I didn't wait to confirm it was an Inquisitor. I ducked into the nearest storefront only to find myself in a leather domination shop. I moved to the back of the store while scouting for an exit.

"Can I help you?" I turned to see a man in his early twenties eyeing me. He wore leather pants and was shirtless with the exception of two leather straps crossing his chest in an X pattern.

I looked to the back of the store. "Do you have a back exit?"

His brow rose in amusement. "If you mean my pants…" He turned around to reveal that they were backless chaps. He slapped his behind and grinned over his shoulder. "There is definitely an exit."

I blushed and looked away. "I meant in this store."

The man turned around looking disappointed. "Why? Did somebody spot you coming in here? The boss, a wife?" He gave me an appraising look. "Or a boyfriend."

I kept looking at the front of the shop expecting the Inquisitor to walk in any minute. "A boss," I lied.

The man gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, there isn't another way out. Can I sell you a mask?" He walked to a shelf and held up a full leather mask with only eyeholes. "How about this beauty to make your escape?"

"Do you have something that won't make people stare at me in public?"

He shook his head in annoyance tussling his shoulder length blond hair. "How about this?" He held up a black latex gas mask with large transparisteel eyepieces and a single hose coming from the mouthpiece to a rebreather bag. "It is used by various species of near-humans who have trouble handling the polluted air on Coruscant. Nobody would give you a second look if you wore this."

"Fine, fine, how much?"

He quoted me a price and I paid it. I put the mask over my face and grimaced when I breathed in the smell of sweat and body odor. I took off my jacket and reversed it so the lighter colored lining was facing out and then slipped out of the shop. I didn't see the Inquisitor and I hoped he had walked by the shop without noticing me.

I moved down a dark alley in an effort to avoid high traffic areas. I really thought I eluded the Sith when I heard the very familiar snap hiss of a lightsaber up ahead. Around the corner came a young man—probably a teenager—in an Inquisitor outfit and carrying a red lightsaber. I reached to a side pocket and pulled out the Sith saber I carried on Despayre. When I ignited its red blade the boy hesitated. "Are you an Inquisitor?"

I saw my chance to talk my way out of this situation. "Of course I'm an Inquisitor." I was relieved that my voice sounded deep, calm and foreboding through the mask. "Who are you? I don't recognize you!"

The boy let the blade of his saber dip slightly. "I'm Inquisitor Apprentice Holt…I'm the rank of Plebian."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I did know the new Imperial Academy designated freshmen students as Plebes. I assumed this indicated he was a youngling Sith recruit. I kept my saber at the guard position. "How old are you?"

"fifteen sir."

I turned off my saber but kept it ready in my hand. "You are too young to realize your mistake. Get out of here before I inform your Master."

He deactivated his saber and was about to turn when I heard another lightsaber activate. "Not so fast." I turned to find another youngling Sith wannabe coming up from behind me. He was human with blond hair and the start of an adolescent fuzzy mustache. "You need to call this in, Holt. I can sense he is a Force sensitive and just because he has a red lightsaber doesn't mean he's Sith." He eyed me suspiciously. "We might have a rogue Jedi."

' _Great,'_  I thought. ' _I had to run into a Sith with a brain.'_

I reactivated my saber and tried to sprint past the newcomer. He did a Force leap to block my path and brought his saber down in a sweeping arc toward my head. I countered his strike with a block and a then counterattacked. I could heard the hiss of the fifteen-year-old's saber behind me and the sound of boots moving toward my position. Without turning I threw out my empty hand in his direction and Force shoved the youngster backwards. I heard a grunt as the boy hit something hard. The second Sith was swinging his saber wildly. They both were novice fighters and I knew I could easily dispatch the two, but I just couldn't bring myself to kill children. I remember the deep feeling of despair and disgust that ran through my gut when I discovered all the younglings in the Temple crèche were murdered…eviscerated by a lightsaber. To think my old friend Anakin was most likely the person who committed such an atrocity made me sick. I never want to be like him. I was no child killer.

The youngling behind me must have caught his breath. He let out a wild yell and ran towards me. I could hear his approach and the hum of his saber. I blocked and parried with the second Sith until the last second. I then did a flying back flip intending on getting both boys behind me so I could make a run for it. As I completed my acrobatic maneuver I heard two screams and then the deactivation of the sabers. I landed in a crouch position, lightsaber in hand, when something rolled toward me and bumped into my boot. I looked down to see the head of the fifteen-year-old at my feet, decapitated by his friend's blade.

I looked to the other boy and realized he was also mortally wounded. He was gasping for breath as he sat on the ground trying to hold his intestines inside his body. Blood oozed from the gash and my heart broke as I heard the boy cry. He cried like a child, not a Sith apprentice. I walked toward him cautiously and kicked his lightsaber away from his reach. I deactivated my saber and knelt down next to the boy. I was still wearing my mask and I hoped he wouldn't be able to describe me if he survived. I searched through his pockets as he wept and found his comlink. I pushed the emergency alert and then left the boy bleeding and sobbing. The comlink should give the young man's location. With any luck he might get medical help in time.

I ran down the street and back into a turbolift. I rode the lift back up to the docking bay level. Hopefully, I could purchase a seat on the next transport off planet. When I arrived to the dock I swore softly when I realized the  _Laranth_ hadn't taken off yet. I would be mad if I wasn't so happy to see the ship. It had its engines on, but his loading ramp down. I sprinted across the bay and up the ramp while taking off my mask. "Let's get out of here!"

I collapsed on the deck more out of despondency than exhaustion. I could hear the mechanical whine as the ramp as it raised and the hum of the engines as they slowly lifted the ship to a hover before it turned and raced out of the bay and into the bright Coruscant sky.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Entry 32_ **

I sat on the deck for a few minutes catching my breath as I tried to come to terms with what just happened. Those Sith apprentices were so young. One was only two years older than Norro. The fact that the Emperor and his minions were recruiting children disturbed me. I suppose it was similar to the way the Jedi took children as babies and toddlers to train, but Jedi were educated to defend and protect…not to kill and subjugate.

"Are you well, Jax?" I-Five clanked up along side of me before bending over and picking up the mask I purchased. He held it up and made a sound resembling a snort. "I was unaware that your plans included shopping in the lower levels." He turned the mask around in his mechanical hands. "Is there a reason why you purchased a faux Ruusan Reformation era latex bondage mask?"

"It's not a bondage mask!" I shot back. "It's a common re-breather mask. I was using it as a disguise."

I-Five looked at the mask and back to me before he turned the disguise around and put his metallic finger through a durasteel loop in the back. "First of all re-breathers are made of rubber and not latex and secondly…they usually don't come with a leash ring at the back of the neck."

My face flushed when I realized he was right. The bottom of the mask was actually a studded collar with a restraint loop at the rear. I grabbed the mask out of his hands and scowled. "I was in a hurry and my options were limited."

"A hurry? You mean you didn't purchase the matching leather dungeon dweller trousers?"

I know I-Five is just being his usual smart-mouth self, but I really wasn't in the mood for joviality after watching two teenagers kill each other. "Knock it off!" I said a little too loud and brusquely than was actually warranted…after all, nobody on the ship knew anything other than an Inquisitor spotted me and I managed to evade him. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood to explain. I instead stormed toward my quarters. I remember seeing Norro standing off to the side with Magash looking concerned. Sacha tried to talk to me as I walked past her, but I ignored the woman. I soon discovered Sacha is not a female that is easily disregarded. As I walked into my quarters she followed behind right on my heels, so close the door almost hit the back of her head as it slid shut.

I tossed the mask down on the deck and let loose a frustrated breath. "Please leave me alone."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave me a determined look. "Not until you tell me what happened. I may not be a Jedi, but I can feel pain and sadness radiating from you through the Force. What happened?"

I tried to talk but I could feel the control over my emotions faltering. I instead shook my head and turned away.

"Jax, what happened? Are we being followed? Did Vader sense you? We need to know what's wrong."

I heaved a sigh. Of course she was right. If my despondency stemmed from being identified we couldn't go straight back to Toprawa. "I don't think my specific identity was compromised…at least not yet. But after the Inquisitors find two Sith Apprentices killed by a lightsaber in the lower levels they  _will_  know a Jedi was on planet." I walked to my small couch and dropped down heavily on the cushions. Sacha sat down next to me and grabbed my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You killed two Sith?"

I couldn't help but hear the awe in her voice. I gave a scathing chuckle accompanied by a shake of my head. "No they killed each other."

Her brow went up in surprise. "They killed each other? How?"

My jaw tightened and my mouth stretched to a thin grim line. "They were Sith younglings…apprentices. They were barely trained and shouldn't have been given a lightsaber. They came at me from opposite sides and when I jumped out of the way they accidentally sliced each other." I exhaled loudly and dropped my head onto my free hand, my elbow propped on my knee. "One was only fifteen years old. The other boy looked just as young or younger." I turned my head so I could look her in the eyes. "They were children and had to hear one boy cry…sob like a baby as his life blood drained from his body."

I was waiting for Sacha to tell me that it wasn't my fault, they brought it on themselves, that it was either them or me—all of which wouldn't make me feel one iota better—but she didn't. She reached an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a warm reassuring hug. "I'm sorry that happened." She gave me a gentle squeeze. "What can I do to help?"

I tentatively wrapped my arms around her and returned the embrace but soon memories of Laranth flooded my mind. Whenever I was depressed or distraught she would hold me in her arms and reassure me in the same manner. A pang of guilt gripped my heart and I quickly detangled myself from Sacha's arms. She looked disappointed, but, after an awkward pause, she scooted away until we were no longer touching each other. She cleared her throat and stood. "If you ever want to talk about anything. I'm here for you."

I nodded. "Thanks." She moved to step away but I reached out and caught her hand. "Sacha, I want to thank you for helping me on Despayre. I know you are embarrassed by…what you revealed, but don't. I don't want anything coming between us…especially something as trivial as you accidentally seeing something unwanted."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Unwanted?"

I gave her an embarrassed smile. "Seeing my backside."

"Ohhh!" She said quickly. "Yeah, um…I don't want your backside coming between us either." She stopped and thought about what she said. "I don't mean your backside coming between us…I mean seeing your embarrassing backside." She stopped and looked completely flustered. "Not that you have an embarrassing looking backside…it looks great, but having to reveal to strangers and your friends I saw your backside…and then zoomed in…" She turned bright red and turned to depart but my hand still clutched hers. I laughed at her ramblings knowing exactly what she was doing. I stood and faced her with a wide grin on my lips.

"Sacha, I know this discombobulated soliloquy is an act aimed to cheer me up and I appreciate it." I leaned in and gave her a platonic kiss on her cheek. "I guess we should go talk to Den about taking a circuitous route back to Toprawa and maybe changing out our transponder a few times during the journey."

Sacha brought a hand up to where I kissed her and gazed at me slack jawed. I started to wonder if I overstepped my bounds and offended her by my friendly gesture, but she soon returned my smile and walked me to my cabin door. "I'm glad I helped you feel a little better." She reached down and picked up the mask I discarded on the floor earlier. As she turned to me I could see a glint of humor in her eyes. "Did you want this? Or do you want me to throw it away."

I thought about it for a moment. It may be a fake re-breather, but it did appear to fool most residents of Coruscant. I possibly could use it as a disguise again, sans the studded collar. I reached out and took it from her hand. "I'll keep it. I may come in handy one day."

A teasing laugh escaped her lips as she walked out the door. "Let me know if you ever need help with that."

Now it was my turn to blush. "As a disguise."

She chuckled as she walked to the flight deck. "I know that,  _Master_  Pavan."

All I could do was shake my head knowing I haven't heard the last of this.

.

.

**_ENTRY 35_ **

We arrived back to Toprawa today. I gave a report of what happened on Despayre and the rescue of Sheel to the Antarian Ranger leaders, Aren Folee and Degan Cor. They were thrilled that we were able to rescue Sheel, but wary about me bringing in a stranger to the base—albeit a thirteen-year-old stranger. I convinced them that I didn't sense any deception or danger from Norro, in fact he might grow up to be a fine Antarian Ranger (if that's what he desires). I am sure he has some Force abilities that he uses to sense the intentions, either good or evil, of others.

After I left Degan Cor's office I went over to the infirmary. Sacha said she was bringing Norro there right away. We are concerned about his health. Since he has been with us he has eaten, but hasn't gained any weight.

I found Sacha sitting inside the infirmary waiting room reading a holozine. She looked up and smiled while motioning me to the empty chair next to her. "Norro is being examined by the doctor. He said he will call me in when they are done."

I settled into the chair next to Sacha and gave her a sidelong look. "You are falling into the roll of mother fairly easily."

She chuckled. "I've been on a paramilitary base consisting of seventy-five percent men, of which, at least half are under the age of twenty-five. Dealing with young men sort of goes with the territory." She put down the holozine and gave me a sad smile. "I don't mind mothering the boy. He lost his birth mother, he doesn't know who his father is, when he was ten he was forced out of Sister Central and was separated from everybody he's ever known,. He survived in the men's compound by eating rats…he's been through more stress than most combat veterans." She ran a hand through her dark hair and blew out a frustrated breath. "I hope he's alright. He looks so sick."

I could hear the worry in her voice. I reached out and clasped her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry. The kid's tough."

She nodded her head. "I know." She looked up to a door leading to the examination rooms. "He's been with the doctor for almost an hour."

I gave her hand another reassuring gentle squeeze. "I'll be alright." I released my grip when I realized I had held her hand far longer than most friends would find comfortable. "Sacha, one of my Force abilities is to see auras around people…it looks like ribbons of color surrounding them. I don't see auras all the time, but when I do, it is very telling. With evil people I see black ribbons encircling them like withering snakes. Good people are intertwined with light glowing colors. It not only indicates a person's character, but I can also sometimes see connections between people…it's like the Force ribbons reach out for each other." I paused to collect my thoughts and to take a breath. "Norro is a good kid. Despite his horrible childhood his aura shines and when he is around us, you, me and the rest of our group, I can see his aura reach out and try to become intertwined with ours. He is looking for a family. I know that." I gave her a broad smile. "Maybe he can find a family here."

Sacha's draw dropped at my statement. "You think so?"

I grinned. "Sure, I am sure there are a lot of childless couples on the base that would love to adopt him. I know he said he wouldn't be able to fit in with a normal family, but Antarian Rangers are not a typical family. I think anybody that can function in a paramilitary group could provide a good home to him."

"Oh," Sacha sounded disappointed. She picked up her holozine and started reading again. "I guess you are right. He should have a mother and a father, living together in a relationship."

I nodded and was about to ask her why the long face when a nurse came into the waiting room. "Sacha, the doctor wants to talk to you about Norro."

She stood and motioned me to follow. "Jax is the man who saved him from the prison planet."

The nurse nodded. "Of course, you are both welcome to see the doctor."

We followed the nurse to an examination room down the hall. When we entered Norro was dressed and sitting on the exam table looking a little nervous. He smiled and gave us a wave as Sacha and I entered the room. A middle aged human male wearing a white lab coat was standing next to Norro as he punched information into a datapad. He looked up and smiled as he extended his hand in greeting. "I'm Doctor Raken."

I shook his hand and asked him about Norro's condition. I didn't like the way the doctor pursed his lips in thought before he answered. "I ran some tests and discovered Norro is infected with a Chirgotta intestinal parasite. It has been stealing nutrients from him for years probably. I am going to put him on an anthelmintic drug that starves the worm by preventing the parasite from absorbing glucose. After two weeks on this treatment I want him on a high fiber diet to help him expel this parasite. Chirgottas are worms that can grow to a meter in length. Fortunately, when they die they have a tendency to break apart making them easier to pass."

I looked up to Norro who was blushing bright red right about now. I can understand his embarrassment; nobody wants other people knowing they may have to evacuate a meter-long parasite from their bowels.

I nodded my head. "That's good news. Is he healthy other than that?"

The doctor sighed. "He is malnourished. I know your first thought is to feed him high calorie foods, but there is a chance he will experience something called refeeding syndrome. A patient that is severely malnourished who is starts eating normally might experience electrolyte disorders that could cause cardiac arrhythmias. He said he's eaten without complications, so there might not be a danger. But just to be safe for the next couple days I would restrict his caloric intake to milk, either Nerf or Goff-milk. If he doesn't experience any confusion, pain or nausea you can increase his food intake. Don't hesitate to contact me if he experiences any problems." He looked back at Norro before he put a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the door. "Can I talk to you and Miss Swiftbird alone for a minute?" He turned back to Norro. "I'll be right back. Just relax."

We walked out to the hallway with Dr. Raken closing the door behind him. "Are you two going to be the boy's guardians?"

I shook my head just as Sacha said, "Yes."

I looked over to her surprised. "Ummm…yes," I said slowly. "Until a permanent family can be found."

The doctor nodded. "Good. He talks about his rescuers in high regard." He hesitated for a moment. "I would like you to bring him to Dr. Verden. He is a psychologist. From what Norro has told me he has been through multiple physiological traumas in his short life. It is not odd for somebody with that type of background to suffer from traumatic stress disorders which may manifest as depression, anxiety, or self-destructive behavior. I think individual counseling will help him and also family counseling so you can understand and recognize any emotional problems that might arise." He looked at both of us. "Do you have any questions?"

We both shook our heads. The doctor opened the door and called out Norro and then turned back to us. "The nurse will give you the prescription and instructions. Schedule a follow up appointment in three weeks."

Norro came out of the exam room and gave me a uneasy grin. I put an arm around his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "The doctor said you are going to be okay."

And that's how I became a foster parent to a thirteen-year-old boy. I never thought I would be a father, but I never thought the entire Jedi order would be decimated and the galaxy run by a Sith. Life is full of surprises.

In this case, it's a good surprise.

.

.

**_Entry 36_ **

Norro is recovering well. He spends a lot of time in the 'fresher because of the medicine and high fiber diet. The doctors are also treating him for ear mites and some type of foot fungus. He went to the dentist for the first time. That was awful. As you can imagine, his teeth are a mess. When the dentist took out the drill Norro was shaking so badly the dentist couldn't safely work on him. He ended up having to sedate the boy. That is probably for the best. I know I can't stand the sound of a dentist drill. It is better that he doesn't have to be awake during the process. Norro had five cavities filled and one tooth pulled and replaced with a dental implant. Sacha and I are taking turns teaching him common things like how to brush and floss. We retained a tutor to help him learn how to read and write and also other core subjects. Eventually I will get him into a technical training course to learn a skill. He might be a good mechanic, pilot or slicer.

He has a lot to learn.

.

.

**_Entry 37_ **

We got bad news today. The Empire has attacked Dantooine and is believed to have slaughter the rebel group hiding on the planet…although that has not been confirmed as yet. Degan Cor was a little surprised that the Empire sent an attack force because the rebel group was only a reconnoiter cell consisting of a dozen fighters. They went to Dantooine to recruit and train. He thought it was overkill. It is possible that the Empire was trying to make an example of them and to let others know anybody opposing the Empire will die…but Dantooine is a remote outer rim planet and it is unlikely that the story of their slaughter would make a big impact. We discovered the attack by accident. We had sent out a representative of the Antarian Rangers to meet with the small rebel group. When our man came out of hyperspace he discovered the Imperial invasion Force orbiting the planet. Before the Imperials could react he turned and ran. He did multiple hyperspace jumps to evade anybody following him and finally got the news back to Toprawa.

Degan Cor and Aren Folee wondered if the Imperials had another reason to attack the bucolic planet and asked me if I had any thoughts on the matter. All I knew about Dantooine was it was once the location of a Jedi Enclave, but it was destroyed almost four thousand years ago.

"Could the Empire be trying to recover Jedi information from the ruins?" Cor asked me.

I shook my head. "I saw what they did to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. They destroyed everything. The Temple was burned almost immediately after Imperial troops entered the facility. I doubt they had any time to recover records. It is more likely that Palpatine or Vader are making sure all traces of the Jedi are eradicated. They might have been looking for something to destroy, not save."

Aren nodded her head in thought. "If they came to destroy all traces of the Jedi Enclave, perhaps the rebels are alive. If they survived we need to get them off planet."

Both Aren and Degan looked at me expectantly making me heave a sigh. I guess getting called on to do exceedingly dangerous missions is my fate as a Jedi. I have to admit that I would like to see if anything remains of the old Jedi enclave.

I want to go alone on this mission, but I know the only way to do that is to sneak off Toprawa without telling my friends. The last time I did that they followed me.

I guess the next stop is Dantooine.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Entry 38_ **

Dantooine and Toprawa are both outer rim planets located not too far from each other. The trip would take about forty standard hours to complete. Norro wanted to come along but I refused to bring him on a dangerous mission. He argued that Despayre was probably more treacherous than Dantooine and I have to agree, but I'm not going to risk his life because he wants to go on an adventure. I introduced him to Geri, the Rodian teenager mech-tech. It cheered Norro to see another person around his age. Geri was also an orphan, so they had something in common…albeit it's an awful experience to share. I grew up without my parents, but at least I had the Jedi Order as my family.

Den, I-Five, Sacha, Magash and I departed Toprawa onboard the  _Laranth._  The flight so far has been uneventful, which is exactly how I like my flights, nice and boring. I am getting a little tired of having to elude Star Destroyers, avoid Darth Vader or his Sith wannabe Inquisitors. Boring is a nice departure from the usual mayhem. Den and I spent most of the time on the flight deck while the women and I-Five lounged in the dining area going over maps of Dantooine.

As the time of our sleep cycle approached I gave the ladies my cabin and I went to bunk down with Den and I-Five in the ship's other crew compartment. When I entered the room I was surprised to see that I-Five had Den switch his computer brain from the Police Droid chassis he was in earlier to his Human Replicate Droid body.

I gave him a curious look. "Why the switch?"

I-Five's very human face gave a slight smirk as he attempted to shrug his shoulders…a movement that came off rather stiff and unnatural. "I have discovered that if I am in my droid chassis and I am not actively communicating with Magash or Sacha…they will sometimes forget I am sentient and not the intellectual equivalent of a food synthesizer. In other words, they will talk to each other as if I wasn't there."

I let out a sigh knowing this was a sore subject for I-Five. He wants to be treated as an equal. "I have to admit, I-Five," I said somewhat sheepishly. "When you are in an Artoo chassis I have a tendency to forget. It is much easier having a conversation with you in your human-replicant body. It'll take time for people to get used to interacting with a sentient droid. I'm sure they didn't mean any disrespect."

"I don't believe they had any malice in their actions." A wide grin crossed I-Five's face. "And there are some benefits of being treated as a mere droid."

"Like what?"

"I have the opportunity to listen to uninhibited female discussions." He made a fairly good approximation of a laugh. "Their conversations are very enlightening."

I drew in a deep breath. "I-Five, you shouldn't be listening to private discussions."

His brows rose. "I was one-point-two meters from their location and clearly visible."

I let out a deep breath. "Well…you shouldn't be repeating what you heard."

"If you insist." His brows rose questioningly. "Do you happen to know who Sacha is dating on Toprawa?"

That question caught me off guard. This was the first I have heard anything about Sacha dating. "No. I haven't seen her with anybody. Why?"

I-Five crossed his arms across his chest and casually leaned against the bulkhead. "Because Magash was giving Sacha dating advice." He chuckled. "It was  _extremely_ interesting."

I sat down on the bunk next to Den who was grinning so furiously that I knew he has already heard the story from I-Five.

"We really shouldn't be repeating gossip."

Den held up both hands in a classic gesture of innocence. "Is it really gossip if he heard it from Magash and Sacha? Gossip typically involves details that are not confirmed as being true. As a reporter I would consider I-Five a reliable source. After all, his computer brain accurately records information and I am certain his description of the conversation will be entirely accurate, containing no conjecture or hyperbole."

I looked between the two, uncertain as to what to say. I don't like talking about crew members behind their backs, but I have to admit for some strange reason I was extremely curious. "Alright, I'll bite. What did they say?"

I-Five smiled. "I overheard Magash telling Sacha that if her intended mate is going too slow in a relationship she has to be assertive and confront the male, claiming him as her own. At that point Sacha pointed out that that might work on Dathomir, but not on Toprawa."

I coughed in my hand trying to disguise a laugh. "I feel sorry for any guy Magash becomes interested in."

I-Five continued with a convincing toothy grin. "You don't know how right you are. She told Sacha that on Dathomir a woman would select a male of suitable breeding stock. She then makes her intentions known and places a symbolic rope around the chosen man's neck. If the male does not make a formal objection to the union, she will march him to her hut where they will…indulge in a variety of carnal activities."

Den burst out in laughter. "I can just see Sacha trying that approach with her new beau." He turned to me grinning. "I can go out and buy her a rope and you can lend her your bondage mask and she'll be set."

My face burned with embarrassment. "It's not a bondage mask. It's a rebreather."

He gave me an obviously false look of confusion. "Really? I thought I-Five said it was a faux Ruusan Reformation era latex bondage mask."

"With a hook in the back for a leash," I-Five added.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "I had an Inquisitor following me and needed a disguise. Am I going to hear about this for the rest of my life?" I stood and glared at the two.

Den looked at I-Five before turning back to me. "Probably…at least until we find something better to tease you with."

"I am fairly certain that is what friends do." I-Five walked over and gave me a friendly slap on the shoulder. "And since I see you as a brother, I believe that entitles me to harass you to a greater extent."

I pointed a finger at him. "That goes both ways, I-Five." I walked over and grabbed my 'fresher kit off the cabin dresser. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

As I walked out the door I heard Den shout out. "Make sure you hang on to that towel  _really_ tight this time."

I gritted my teeth knowing that's another embarrassing story I'll probably never hear the end of.

.

.

**_Entry 39_ **

We were extremely careful in our approach to Dantooine. We didn't want to run into the Imperial Force seen orbiting the planet less than a week earlier. I gave a deep sigh of relief when we exited hyperspace to a serene green-blue planet no longer under siege.

We moved carefully though. Dantooine has two moons and it is not uncommon for the enemy to leave a frigate behind just in case a rescue mission is launched…like we were doing now. We kept scanners operational and had programed an escape route into the navigation computer, just in case.

Den looked over the flight deck monitors and grimaced. He turned to me with his big, black eyes wide. "Jax our sensors are picking up a lot of destruction where the former Jedi Temple is located. I can't be sure, but it looks like at least one nearby village was completely destroyed, possibly from orbital bombardment. We won't know until we get down there."

I turned to I-Five who was manning the navigation system. "Can we land safely within walking distance of the temple?"

The human replicate droid's brow furrowed in concentration. I know I-Five had incorporated some of the original human gesture and facial expression programing from the HRD into his droid brain, but I wonder if he is purposely activating those subroutines or is he frowning reflexively? I-Five is sentient and has a conscious…does that mean he has a subconscious also? I should ask him on the return trip home.

I-Five turned to me. "There is a clearing approximately two hundred meters from the Temple. The destroyed village is approximately one kilometer from the Temple. I could find a place to put down there if you desire."

I shook my head. "The Temple will be fine. I want to see if anything remains."

He nodded and entered the coordinates. Magash and Sacha came up behind me to gaze out at the planet through the flight deck viewport.

Sacha put a hand on my shoulder as her eyes lingered on planet. "Any sign of the rebels?"

"There's no distress signal, but that's not odd. If they survived they'll want to keep that fact from the Imperials. We'll have to go down and do a visual assessment of the situation." I turned to face the two women. "Let's get into our crash webbing and ready for landing."

We successfully set down near the Temple despite low visibility. I thought it was fog at first, but I-Five said air samples confirm it was smoke from the smoldering village a kilometer away.

I-Five had switched from his HRD body to his police droid chassis. He is very protective of his HRD chassis. I don't blame him. If he loses his head in a regular droid body, that can be repaired readily. Even when we had to scavenge parts from various droid models, nobody really gave him a second look when it came to his patchwork body. If he lost his HRD head though, it would be near impossible to return him to a condition where he could pass as human. He'd probably end up looking like one of those undead creatures found in horror holos where the mad scientist sews together body parts to create new life.

We all strapped on blasters. Sacha and I also had our lightsabers tucked away in interior pockets of our jackets. Walking around with a dangling lightsaber is no longer an option after Flame Night. We walked down the boarding ramp, blaster's ready. Den had a handheld sensor that scanned for life forms. He turned to me and gave me thumbs up gesture indicating all was clear.

I could see the ruins of the temple through the smoky haze. I sniffed the air, noticing a peculiar smell. I turned to the others. "Do you smell somebody grilling?"

Sacha blanched and then dried gagged. "Jax, I hope that's a naïve comment and that's not an attempt at a horribly inappropriate joke."

I looked at her confused. "What?"

Her irritated expression turned to one of sadness. She dropped her head, shaking it slowly. "I've smelled this before while working with the Rangers. It's the odor of bodies burning."

My stomach lurched at the thought. "Oh," was all I managed to say. I know hundreds of Jedi burned on Coruscant when the temple was destroyed, but any smell of burning flesh was intermixed with the stench of scorching oil, insulation, wood, drywall and everything else burning within the structure along with the ever-present pollution on the City Planet. Here on pastoral Dantooine there wasn't the oppressive smog of a million vehicles to mask the smell. I looked into the distance and saw smoke curling up from the location of the devastated village. Either it was still burning from the Imperial bombardment or somebody was alive and burning the bodies.

I gave a slight shudder before I squared my shoulders and marched forward toward the Temple. We didn't have to walk too far before we saw bodies scattered around the area. There was nothing we could do for these men and women other than record their facial images and properly dispose of the bodies. As I came up to the first corpse I pulled out my handheld imager and snapped a photo of the young man's face. I doubt anybody could identify the remains with the image. The body was bloated and a brownish fluid was leaking from around the eyes, nose and mouth. Maggots and flies crawled over the remains, making a horrible sight even worse. I brought my arm up and pressed my sleeve against my nose in an attempt to block out the stench. I turned when I heard the sound of someone running. It was Den moving away from the bodies before he came to a sudden stop, bent over and deposited the contents of his stomach on the ground. I don't blame him. My gut was also protesting. Magash and Sacha skirted around the bodies, both looking ill.

I turned to I-Five and gave him an apologetic look. "Would you mind taking images of the remains?"

"I don't mind." He reached out a metal hand and took the imager from me. "My olfactory sensors detect the odor I realize most sentients find putrid. Fortunately, I lack a digestive system to be upset by the stench."

I-Five went from body to body capturing an image of each corpse. I went upwind to where Den, Magash and Sacha were now standing. I-Five flipped over one body and stared at it for a long moment. He looked to me and motioned for me to join him. "Jax, this man is dressed differently." He bent down and picked up a metallic cylinder. "And this was in his possession."

As I neared I realized I-Five was holding a lightsaber. I grasped the weapon in my hand looking for some form of identification that could lead me to the identity of the deceased. I turned the weapon over analyzing the various designed engraved on the pommel; unfortunately it was not a design I recognized. I squatted down next to the decaying body and tried to visualize what the man might have looked like when alive. He was tall, about two meters in height, light skin, with brown hair and eyes. He wore a black tunic and trousers with a dark gray cloak over it. I rummaged through his pockets but found no form of identification.

"Do you recognize him?" I-Five asked as I stood and went back to examining the lightsaber.

"No, but he looks much older than me. He probably was knighted and out fighting in the Clone War while I was still a padawan. I let out a sorrowful breath. "That's another Jedi killed by the Empire." I activated the weapon and a blue blade sizzled into existence. "Blue. That's the color of a Jedi Guardian." I deactivated the blade and walked over to Magash, holding out the weapon for her. "Eventually I will teach you and Sacha to build your own weapons, but until then this one is for you."

Magash took the weapon, cradling it in her hand. "I will use it to strike down our enemies."

I barely heard her words. At that moment I felt the presence of others in the distance and my sense of danger flared. I grabbed my lightsaber and activated just as I heard the report of a long-range blaster firing. I ran until I stood between my friends and the enemy and began deflecting a barrage of blaster bolts aimed in our direction.

I could hear the sound of two lightsabers activating behind me. "Sacha, turn off your red blade. I don't want to give these guys the impression that we're Sith."

"You got it." I could hear her deactivate her weapon and then the sound of a blaster leaving a holster.

There was a pause in the firing and I could feel a jumble of emotions coming from our attackers. I had the distinct impression that they were firing on us because they thought we were imperials. Eventually I saw a head poke out from behind a rock outcrop on a nearby hill. "Who are you?"

I wasn't sure what answer would be welcome. These people could be Imperials left behind to perform wipe-up operations. They could be rebels or villagers angry with the rebels for drawing Imperials to their planet. I realized there was no reason to lie since the lightsabers were a dead giveaway as to our identity. "We're Jedi."

The head disappeared behind the rocks for a moment but soon returned. "One of you had a red lightsaber. That's Sith."

I deactivated my weapon so to hear him better. Magash did the same. "It came from a dead Sith."

The head disappeared. He was obviously discussing the situation with his sniper. The man stood again and this time walked out from his concealed position. "What do you want?"

I motioned to the dead bodies. "We heard about the attack and were looking for survivors."

"There are no survivors!" the man said angrily.

I took a step towards the man. "Can you come down and talk to us, or can I come up there?"

He turned and talked to his comrade before shuffling down the hill toward us. As he neared I could see he was an old human male probably in his early seventies. He wore farmer's clothing and had the hands of a farmer. I couldn't see his companion but I doubt he is a farmhand. He shot with the proficiency of a soldier.

The elderly stranger looked at us warily. "Why are you really here?"

"I'm telling you the truth. We were hoping some to find survivors of the rebel group stationed here."

He shook his head slowly. "The rebels are dead. They left the village and came here to draw the Imperials away, but it didn't work. The Emperor's ships destroyed everything. I was away visiting my sick grandson in a village about fifty kilometers from here when it happened. I returned to find everyone dead."

I motioned my head in the direction where the shots were fired. "If all of the villagers and rebels died, who was shooting at us?"

I felt a momentary spike of panic from the man and an identical surge of emotion from his concealed companion. I found that interesting because outwardly the man did not so much as flinch…so how did his friend know I said something to upset him? "He's a friend from the other village." The man was clearly lying, but I didn't pursue the subject. I think there was a very good chance that up on the hill was another Jedi or at least a Force user. I remembered how Obi-Wan Kenobi ran and hid. I assume I have another cowardly Jedi on the planet. I turned to the deceased Jedi on the ground behind me. "Do you know the identity of the Jedi Knight we found?"

He nodded slightly. "His name was Falon Grey. He came to our village a year ago. He worked as a farmer, hiding from the Empire. He's the reason the Imperials came here."

I shiver ran down my spine. "They didn't come for the rebels?"

The old man scoffed. "The Imperials didn't know there was a Rebel contingent on the planet. They came for the Jedi and the Jedi alone." He waved his hands about. "All of this is for one Jedi!"

I swallowed hard. "If you were away at the time, how do you know the Imperials came for the Jedi only?" I looked up in the direction of his hidden companion. Now I was beginning to wonder if a deserting Force sensitive Stormtrooper was sitting up on that hill. That would explain how this man knew the Imperials had no knowledge of the Rebels and their target was a Jedi.

He gritted his teeth and glowered at me. "If you excuse me, I have more bodies to burn in my village. I just finished cremating my wife and oldest son." A tear fell from the corner of his eyes. "Go away before you draw the Imperials back to Dantooine. Don't worry about these people. I'll make sure they are properly disposed of." He then turned and walked back up the hill to where his companion lurked.

I turned back to my friends. "The Imperials came all the way out to a rimworld planet with a fleet of ships to kill one Jedi Knight?" I felt my chest tighten as a feeling of panic enveloped me. How in the galaxy did the Imperials find one Jedi Knight working as a farmer on a backwards planet? I turned to my friends. "If the Imperials will do this much damage to kill one Jedi…what is going to happen when they find the three of us?"

Magash stepped forward, her newly acquired lightsaber in her hand. A look of determination crossed her face as she ignited the blade. "I will tell you what will happen when the Imperials find the three of us. The Imperials will die."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Entry 40_ **

On the return flight to Toprawa I found myself depressed and defeated. We not only didn't find survivors from the Rebel group, we discovered the Imperials were willing to destroy and entire village just to kill one Jedi Knight. It makes me wonder if I am doing the right thing in training new Padawans, making them prime targets for the Empire and endangering everyone around them. Maybe Obi-Wan Kenobi knew this. Perhaps that's why he decided it was best to hide and not call attention to himself.

Den and I-Five were currently on the flight deck leaving me alone in our cabin to sulk. I was sitting on my bunk with my back against the wall and my knees pulled up to my chest. After about an hour of quiet reflection there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

Sacha entered the room closing the door behind her. "What's wrong? Are you upset that we didn't find survivors or that the Temple was completely ransacked and devoid of anything useful?"

I sighed deeply. "That's it...mainly."

"Mainly?" Sacha walked over and sat down on my bunk, shifting her weight until she was sitting next to me. I wanted to tell her to go away, that I wanted to be alone, but I didn't have the energy. We sat there silently for a long moment before she reached over and patted my leg before giving it a squeeze. "What else is bothering you?"

I looked away becoming uncomfortable with the conversation. I didn't want to tell her I may abandon her training for her own good. When I didn't respond she sighed deeply before dropping her hand from my leg. "I thought I was your apprentice. You told me the Master-Padawan relationship is close, as close as family." She waited for a response and I could sense her irritation when I didn't give her an answer. "Jax Pavan, look at me." She sounded so much like a mother scolding her son that I had to chuckle. Poor Norro better not give her any problems. "What's so funny?"

I turned back to her. "You sound like you're talking to Norro."

She gave me a harsh glance. "Well, if you start acting like a Jedi Knight and not a despondent little boy, then I wouldn't have to speak to you in that manner. Jax, just tell me what's bothering you."

I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment before deciding to let her know. "I'm now second guessing my decision to train Jedi. I could be endangering everybody if the Empire has discovered a way to detect Force sensitives. Dantooine is so far from the core that Jedi Grey should have been able to live out his life in anonymity. I think the Imperials have the ability to search and find Jedi Knights."

"How would they do that?"

I thought about it for a while. "The Jedi Order would take a blood sample from Jedi candidates and test for something called midichlorians. The higher the midicholorian count the more Force ability the person would have." I paused in thought. "If the Imperials found a way to check for the presence of midichlorians in the air…perhaps from sloughed off skin cells or other bodily fluids they could have sent out probes to various planets to sample the air and report its findings."

Sacha gave a slight shrug. "Or they could have really good intelligence and Jedi Grey got sloppy. It's also a possibility that a Inquisitor was passing by and simply sensed his presence in the Force."

I groaned as I leaned my head back to rest against the bulkhead. "That's just as bad. If the Inquisitors are becoming stronger in the Force, soon they may be able to sense us on Toprawa. We might be leading the Imperials right to the Antarian Ranger's main base."

"So what do you suggest?"

I shook my head unsure of the answer. "Perhaps I can return Magash to Dathomir. The Empire is aware of the witches' existence and hasn't attempted to wipe them out. She should be safe."

"And what of us?"

"Us?"

"Yes, us." She rolled her eyes impatiently. "The other two Force sensitives in our group. If we're putting the Rangers in danger we shouldn't go back. We should leave and disappear. We can watch each other's backs and go somewhere where innocent civilians won't be in danger."

She was making a lot of sense, but then I thought about Norro. I didn't want to abandon the boy. If I am correct he's also a Force sensitive. He would have to leave with us. I exhaled loudly as I realized I-Five had promised my father that he would stay and protect me. He would never willingly leave my side. And then there's Den. He and I-Five are such close friends I couldn't see those two separating. "Norro, Den and I-Five would insist on joining us."

"Then let them. We can pick up Norro then take off for parts unknown."

I rubbed the tense muscles in the back of my neck. "I need to talk to the Ranger leadership before I make a decision."

"Fair enough." She moved to the edge of the bed and then stood. "Worrying about this won't make things better. In fact it might produce enough strong emotions that Vader or an Inquisitor might pick up your brooding."

She cocked her head toward the door. "Come on out and eat. Magash is making a traditional Dathomiri recipe involving meat marinated in some sort of harsh alcohol mixture. I think it is whisky, grain alcohol and hot spices."

"That sounds good." I stood and followed her to the door. "You know what they say, ' _the way to a man's heart…is by way of a bantha steak smothered with mind altering booze and hot sauce.'"_ I gave her a wink. "Or at least that's how I think it goes."

She gave me an obviously fake look of surprise. "Is that it? I thought it was through sex and tickets to the Smashball Holodome playoffs."

"That'll work also." I grinned as I raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Do you have Smashball Holodome playoff tickets?"

She gave me a forced smile and dismissive wave of her hand. "I don't know what to do with you."

I followed her out the door still smiling. "So does that mean you're  _not_  bringing me to the playoffs?"

I laughed when she playfully poked her elbow into my ribs. I have to admit, She always finds a way to cheer me up. I like our relaxed playful banter. It reminds me of the good times when Laranth and I would sit in our cabin and talk to each other for hours.

My smiled slipped slightly at the thought of my lost love, but my slide into depression didn't last long. Just then Magash gave Sacha a taste of the marinade. Seeing Sacha turn bright red while running around the galley screaming for water and cursing the Dathomir Witch got me laughing again. I don't think I could ever abandon this group of friends no matter how difficult the Emperor and Vader made my life.

We're a family and family sticks together.

.

.

**_Entry 41_ **

We arrived on Toprawa a couple days later. I didn't get much time to ponder the pros and cons of discontinuing Jedi training before I was called in to see Antarian Ranger leaders Aren Folee and Degan Cor.

I entered a small briefing room where I found the two leaders sitting at a conference table. They waved for me to join them. I moved to the table and sat down across from them. I thought I was there for a debriefing, but they had more important things to discuss with me.

Aren gestured toward her datapad sitting on the desk in front of her. "We read your report, Jax. I'm sorry that you didn't find survivors." She gave me a sad smile. "I know you are disappointed."

I simply nodded not knowing what else to say when Degan abruptly changed the subject. "Have you ever been to Alderaan?"

"No, why?" I asked warily.

A small smile flashed across Aren's face. "We have heard rumors that a Rebel cell is forming on the planet. We aren't connected to these insurgents, but we would like to start a conversation with them. If we can get these disjointed rebel cells to unite…to start an alliance, then there is a chance we can defeat the Emperor. We'd like you to go there and make contact with their leader."

I couldn't help but scoff. "You read my written report about Dantooine. You know what happened there. The Empire is actively hunting Jedi. I don't know how they're finding them, but they  _are_  locating them, and when they do, they kill the Knight and anybody he or she had contact with. I don't think it is safe for me to be here and I definitely don't want to bring the Empire down on a highly populated planet like Alderaan."

Degan appeared unconcerned. "Jax you have been avoiding Inquisitors, the Emperor and Darth Vader for two years. If they couldn't find you on Coruscant I highly doubt they will locate you on Alderaan."

I shrugged my shoulders noncommittally. "I think you are wasting your time when it comes to Alderaan. As soon as Palpatine declared himself Emperor Alderaan's Monarchy disbanded their military forces and now profess a philosophy of peace. The monarchy is vehemently opposed to armed resistance. That doesn't sound like a planet planning to overthrow a superior Imperial force."

Aren leaned forward in her chair looking eager. "That's just it. We believe it is a cover to throw Palpatine off their tracks. Rumor has it many high-ranking royals are financing the local rebel cell. We don't know which royals are involved, but it could go as high as Queen Breha Organa." Both leaders appeared excited about the possibility. "Can you imagine how many weapons and supplies could be provided by such rich benefactors?"

I sat back in my chair and raised a doubting brow. "And what am I to do? Walk into the palace, introduce myself and ask for a donation?"

Aren frown at me briefly. "We simply want you to bring a message to their leaders asking them to contact us. We'll do the negotiations."

I ran a hand over my face in frustration. "Do you know which royals are involved?"

Degan blew out a breath. "No, but our spy network has reported that the Queen herself offered refuge to the Caamasi refugees after the Imperials nearly destroyed their world. That is a fairly bold move. Palpatine ordered the bombardment of their world. The Alderaan monarchy must realize harboring these people can only result in the Emperor's disapproval. The royals are practically taunting Palpatine. If the members of the lesser royal houses didn't protest the Queen's actions there is a very good chance that most of the high ranking leadership are anti-Imperial."

I knew it was hopeless trying to argue with these two. They would work on me, appealing to my sense of honor and justice, until I agreed to whatever mission they asked. "What can I do?"

Aren activated her datapad and pushed it across the table so I could view the screen. "The Queen and Prince Organa are throwing a extravagant party for their adopted daughter's second birthday. Royally from all over the galaxy will be there. There is a chance that the birthday party is being used by the rebel leadership as a way to contact other world leaders."

"If that's true, then the Queen must be involved."

Degan shook his head. "We can't assume that. She might not be part of the resistance, but other royals might use the celebration to make contacts and plan the overthrow of Palpatine and his brutal regime."

" _Might use the celebration_? In other words you have no idea if any rebel leaders will be present." I sighed and leaned forward in my seat. "Let's say treasonous nobles are at the party, how do I fit into this scenario? I'm not a royal or representative from a world government. How do I get in?"

Aren leaned over and pushed a few buttons on her datapad. "We know an invitation was sent out to the leadership of Kwarron…a planet that has been in isolation for two centuries and it is doubtful they will come out of their isolationism during Palpatine's reign. Our slicers can put together authentic looking documentation for the Duke and Dutchess Roskin of Portori, a province on Kwarron. We want you to portray Duke Roskin and Sacha the Dutchess."

"What?"

"You are our best chance of pulling this off Jax." Degan explained. "You are a Jedi and Sacha has been doing Force training with you. I know Jedi Knights were trained in proper etiquette at the Temple. I doubt any other Ranger could fool real royals."

"Plus you can do one of those Jedi mind tricks if you get in a bind," Aren swept her hand in front of her face. It was a motion I've only seen done by actors in Jedi action holos. Jedi don't need to move their hands while using the Force to influence people and they definitely wouldn't be foolish enough to telegraph their intentions.

"If an inquisitor is there undercover I may end up getting everyone killed." It was a weak protest. I knew there was no way they would give up the chance to contact other rebel cells.

"We have faith in you Jax!" Aren said with a wide smile. "You are the last of the Jedi. If you can't do it, nobody can."

.

.

**_Entry 42_ **

Sacha was very enthusiastic about our new mission and was ready for a crash course on behaving like a Royal. To assist her in this deception I-Five downloaded an etiquette study guide written for a highly respected finishing school on Corellia.

The Rangers also purchased clothing that would normally be worn by royalty. Currently I was wearing a simple black tuxedo while Sacha had on a floor length gown made out of dark green shimmersilk. It was strapless which made me wonder how she managed to keep that dress up while keeping her shapely bosom inside. I have to admit, she looked beautiful and regal. It wasn't until she put on the high heeled shoes that I realized we had a problem. To say she was shaky on her feet is an understatement. I think I could strap on meter tall stilts and move about more gracefully.

We were using our building's dayroom as our practice area. Den and Norro sat in a small seating area while Magash and I leaned against a wall watching Sacha's progress. I-Five, in his HRD body, paced the room while observing Sacha's struggle to stay upright. Eventually he held out his hand in a halting gesture. "Sacha I have analyzed your gait, center of gravity and hip movement and I believe I discovered your problem. You are walking like you would in boots. You are putting your heel down first and then the toes. You need to glide your foot across the floor." I-Five then demonstrated this movement by doing the most hilariously feminine walk I have ever seen performed by a droid. He had one hand on his hip while he easily moved across the room. He stopped and turned on the balls of his feet and then gestured for Sacha to try. She made about two or three steps before she stumbled and had to be caught and set upright by Magash. "No," I-Five said with a shake of his head. "You continue to perform the movement incorrectly."

A scowl crossed her face as she reached down and pulled off the shoes. "It's easy to demonstrate while you are wearing boots." She tossed the shoes at the droid. "Try it in heels."

"I really doubt those heels will fit I-Five," Den commented.

I-Five retrieved the shoes and analyzed them. "I believe these will fit. Sacha has surprisingly big feet for a female of her species."

Sacha's scowl deepened as her jaw tightened. "Shut up and put them on."

I-Five stared at her with a mirthful expression before he shrugged his shoulders. "Affirmative." He sat down in one of the dayroom chairs and removed his shoes and socks and slipped into the heels. He then stood without any hesitation. "As you can see I am pointing the toe out before stepping down. According to the etiquette guide a woman does not swing her arms like a lumbering Wookiee while walking. All movements should be smooth and refined." He then sauntered across the room like a holostar on her way to an awards ceremony. I-Five's Human Replicant Droid body is a fairly masculine model, so seeing him strutting around in high heels was comical.

Sacha was grinning ear-to-ear. "I don't think I quite got it. Can you show me again?"

I-Five complied either not realizing she was most likely requesting a second demonstration just for the laughs, or he didn't care. I suppose droids don't have to worry about people questioning their sexuality. When she asked for a third demo he gave her a smug grin as he removed the shoes and handed them back to her. "I'm not going to Alderaan disguised as Jax's mate, you are."

My jaw dropped at that comment. "Mate?" I mumbled under my breath. When Aren told me we would go as a Duchess and Duke—I was thinking _siblings_. It never occurred to me that we would were going undercover as a young, married couple.

I-Five's precision hearing picked up my comment. He turned to me and smiled. "Yes, mates. Congratulations, you are now husband and wife." He put his boots back on and watched Sacha as she slipped into her heels. "You both need instruction in formal dancing. Luckily for you, I have downloaded the dance steps to the most common Alderaanian ceremonial dances and I am ready to instruct." He walked up to me and put his hands out in the way that suggested he expected me to dance with him.

"I'm not dancing with you," I protested…especially when Den started laughing so hard his dewflaps turned a dark crimson.

I-Five dropped his hands and frowned. "Do you know the  _Alderaan Waltz_?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't think so." He returned his hands into a dancing position. When I didn't take his hand he simply smirked. "If you are hoping for a female instructor, might I point out, this is a paramilitary base full of fighter pilots and spies. It is doubtful anybody else is capable of teaching you the required moves."

I could feel my face redden. "This is just so…awkward."

I-Five rolled his eyes in an excellent human expression of exasperation. "Jax, I am going to teach you to dance, not fondle you on the dance floor. I do not understand your reluctance. Everybody here knows I am a droid. Nobody is going to give this a second look."

"A man dancing with a HRD droid…yeah nothing unusual about that. Nothing to see here." I groaned a protest, but I eventually took his hand in mine while placing my other hand on his waist while maintaining a respectable distance from my dance partner. I glared at I-Five for making me do this and I swear I could see amusement in his artificial eyes. I know that is not possible, but I'm positive he is enjoying this.

"I will lead at first and then I will give you the lead."

That was the longest hour of my life. I-Five tried to convince me we only danced for twelve minutes and thirty-six seconds, but it felt a lot longer. It didn't help that my so-called friends were making suggestive comments and laughing during the entire instruction. I also suspect they were taking images of me using their datapad imager application.

I have never been so embarrassed in my life, but I guess there is an upside. I was told they would continue to tease me about the domination mask until something more embarrassing came along. I think this is it.

I will write more about this fiasco later.


	15. Chapter 15

**_ENTRY 43_ **

After my initial instruction I-Five took Sacha's hand and guided her toward me. "Now it is time for you two to dance together."

I remember getting a lump in my throat and my palms getting sweaty as she looked up at me smiling warmly. I took her hand in mine and tentatively moved into the proper dance position. I don't know why dancing with Sacha made me jittery. We fought against Darth Vader together. I shouldn't be worrying about stepping on her toes. I loosely draped by left hand around her waist while making sure I kept a respectful distance.

I-Five walked around us critiquing our form before he reached out and pushed Sacha and me together until our hips were touching. "You are supposed to be a married couple. You are going to have to show some familiarity between each other or else nobody is going to believe this rouse." I felt my face warm in embarrassment by this intimate contact, but Sacha appeared unperturbed by our close proximity. "On three, start out with the basic steps I taught you," I-Five instructed us. "One, two, three."

I stepped off with my lead foot moving in deliberate if not hesitant steps. I-Five had to correct us a few times, but we seemed to get the hang of it fairly easily. After a while I found myself smiling and laughing at the ease of moment. Sacha smiled in delight as we swayed back and forth to I-Five's step-count.

"Good, good," I-Five called out. "You appear to have mastered that particular dance."

I couldn't help but grin. It felt good to dance. I remember dancing a few times at the temple when I was a child, but it was done to increase my dexterity and coordination, not to have fun.

"Make sure they know how to slow dance." The words came from Magash who grinned mischievously at Sacha daring her to prove herself.

"I know how to slow dance," Sacha shot back before she wrapped her arms around my neck, put her head on my shoulder and pressed the entire length of her body against mine. She then started to sway to imaginary music. As she moved back and forth her hips rubbed against mine provocatively.

"Put your hands around her waist," I-Five critiqued. I realized I was standing there in total shock, my hands hanging to my side and with a panicked look on my face. I slowly moved my hands until they rested around her waist.

Sacha looked up at me and whispered, "Your hands are too high." She reached behind her body and repositioned my hands so they rested just above her buttocks. We swayed back and forth a few minutes before I started to wonder why we are practicing this dance at all. We were simply leaning against each other and shuffling our feet.

"I think I got this," I said as I tried to detangle myself from my dance partner.

"I don't know, Jax," Den said wryly. "It doesn't look natural to me." He turned to Magash. "How about you, does it look natural."

Magash shook her head. "It looks very unnatural. You are supposed to be lovers, but your movements are awkward and stilted."

Sacha nodded her head and leaned in closer to me while swaying in such a sensual manner that every nerve in my body was on high alert. "Is this better?"

"Much better," Magash said with a smirk.

"Oh I agree that is much more believable, but Jax still looks nervous." Den grinned obviously enjoying my discomfort. This much contact, even between platonic friends, was becoming far too much for me to handle. I had a very attractive young lady in my arms pressed firmly against me and I could feel my body responding. I needed to get out of there before I embarrassed myself.

I pulled away from Sacha. "I think I need a break." I turned and quickly left the dayroom. I could hear all my friends call out for my return, but I had to get to my quarters and into a cold shower!

I hope Sacha didn't noticed why I had to leave suddenly...but I think she may have. I'm just having one hell of an embarrassing day.

.

.

**_Entry 44_ **

I didn't go back to dance instruction after my shower. I needed time alone to think. I dried off with a towel and dressed in comfortable shorts and tunic. I was still embarrassed over my reaction to Sacha's touch, but to be honest it wasn't totally unexpected. She is a beautiful, kind, engaging woman whose company I enjoy immensely.

When I was a Jedi I had a large extended family of men and women who I shared my life with. We lived together, ate together, trained together. I was constantly with my friends and comrades. They were people who I looked forward to seeing daily…friends that brought enjoyment into my life. After  _Flame Night_  that all changed. I tried to cut myself off from my emotions, compartmentalize my pain, and become a loner…and it worked for a while.

But then I was reunited with my old friend Laranth Tarak. Later I met up with Den and I-Five… and, unfortunately, that traitorous Zeltron Dejah Duare. I started to enjoy the company of others once again. I'm sure Dejah's addictive pheromones helped pry me out of my shell, but that was short lived. After she betrayed me to the Inquisitors I fell back into my old habits. It took Laranth's persistence and some strange Force bond to break through my walls and bring me back to the living…and then she died saving my life.

I sighed deeply as I thought back to all the misery I've suffered over the last few years. I wanted to be happy and surrounded by friends, but my confidence of that lasting was severely shaken. People around me die. They die and suffer.

On top of my dresser was the small centuries-old Miisai tree given to me as a gift from Laranth. I picked it up and placed it on the floor in the middle of my room before I sat down cross-legged in front of it. The little tree always brought me peace. Perhaps today it will bring me insight. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body and mind until I dropped into a deep meditative state. I thought back to the Jedi Code taught to me as a boy, repeating it in my head like a mantra.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._  
_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._  
_There is no passion, there is serenity._  
_There is no death, there is the Force._

Hours later my eyes popped open as a disappointed frown tugged on my lips. I was still tense and confused. My thoughts kept drifting back to Sacha and every time they did a deep pang of guilt washed over me. Nobody could replace Laranth in my heart.

_'Letting somebody else into your heart doesn't mean I will be gone from your memory.'_

My eyes widened at the sound of Laranth's voice. I looked around my room, but I was alone. My heart started to beat rapidly not knowing if I imagined hearing her or not. "Laranth?" I whispered. "Is that you?"

I waited for a response but the room remained silent. Before she died, Laranth told me she would always be with me through the Force. Was she trying to communicate to me from the other side? "Laranth…I love you." My voice was raw with emotion as I closed my eyes and allowed the Force to flow through me.

"I love you," I repeated in a coarse whisper. I concentrated, trying to steady my breathing and calm my nerves. Over the drumming of my heartbeat I thought I could make out a voice, low and distant. " _Live again, Jax. Live and love."_  The sound was so faint I wasn't sure if I actually heard it. I quickly pulled out of my trance knowing immersing myself so deeply in the Force was never a good idea. The Force essence of the Miisai tree could mask my Force signature somewhat, but I shouldn't push my luck. There was too much at stake.

I stood and returned the tree to its normal location on my dresser. I looked down at my hands and realized I was trembling. This meditative session had me deeply shaken.

_Did I hear Laranth?_

There were legends of powerful Jedi returning from the dead in a non-corporeal form…but if any Masters at the Temple knew of this technique they never shared that knowledge with their students. I couldn't have heard her.

I sat on my bunk feeling empty, alone and heartbroken. I considered embracing the Jedi philosophy of non-attachment. I pondered that possibility for a moment before rejecting it. Despite the horrific emotional pain I suffered from the death of Laranth…I'm glad I loved her. My attachment to my friends was the only thing that brought joy into my life. The galaxy under Palpatine is a horrible, despotic empire full of death and despair. My friends are my only bright light during these dark days.

"I will always love you," I whispered softly hoping that somehow she heard. I then stretched out on my bed and closed my eyes, hoping beyond hope for sweet dreams of my lost love.

.

.

**_Entry 45_ **

Our mission to Alderaan has begun. We traveled to the core-world planet aboard our ship, but flying under a falsified transponder name _Nyast_.

We exited hyperspace and moved into the planet's orbit. Alderaan is a beautiful world, a blue and green jewel of the galaxy. Everything I have read about the planet was amazing. It is the realm of poets, artists, and chefs catering culinary delights. I would love to spend time there as a tourist, but I know that's impossible. Every minute I remain on planet is dangerous.

I waited on the flight deck feeling extremely uneasy in my crisp blue and red ceremonial uniform worn by Kwarron royalty. Sacha looked equally uncomfortable in her blue, floor-length, lace up gown made of expensive taffeta. Den and Magash were at the ship's controls wearing standard pilot garb. I-Five was in his police chassis and played the part of a security droid. I thought it might be suspicious that we arrived to the planet in a less than royal ship, but Aren told me many high ranking officials will often fly in unassuming spacecraft to avoid pirates. I can only hope we can blend in with the hundreds of royal visitors arriving at the capital spaceport.

After getting clearance to land we exited the ship and stood in a short queue designated for dignitary visitors. Our fake visas and identifications were barely looked at while we passed through port was extremely busy with a constant flow of ships arriving and departing. Sacha and I went alone, leaving the rest of the crew with the didn't need a Sullustan, Zabrak and police droid drawing attention to us. We arranged for our luggage to be shipped to our hotel before we hailed a taxi and traveled to exclusive accommodations near the royal palace.I don't know where Aren and Degan got the credits to pay for this type of extravagance, but it emphasized the importance of this could have purchased a spacecraft with the credits they spent just on clothing and lodging.

After checking into our hotel Sacha and I took a lift to the upper levels of the building. When I opened the door to our room Sacha gasped at the grandeur before she caught herself and slipped back into character. We closed the doors behind us and gapped at the splendor of the suite. The interior was decorated in rich hues, from the silk wall coverings to custom drapery. Inside was a stocked wet bar, a huge holonet projector, two terraces, sweet smelling bouquets of flowers sitting on posh side tables, and in the middle of the chamber was a large king sized bed with a leather headboard, fur throws and accent pillows. The extravagance was overwhelming for somebody who once pursued an austere life in the Jedi Temple and later, after Flame Night, spent months living in abject squalor in the lower levels of Coruscant.

"Wow," was all I could say and remained slack jawed until I made a conscious effort to close my mouth. I slowly walked around the room taking in its beauty. I turned to Sacha. "The party is tomorrow. What do you want to do until then?"

"We should probably stay hidden away. We don't want to blow our cover prior to the party." Sacha walked over to a door within the suite and peered in. "Jax! Look at this tub!"

I went over to where she was pointing. Inside the expansive 'fresher was a huge bathtub big enough for six people. I moved further into the room and noticed it was a whirlpool tub with multiple jets around the interior. There was also a toilet within the room and next to it was a strange contraption that looked like a cross between a sink and a toilet. I knelt down next to the strange fixture and turned a knob located at the back of the porcelain bowl. Immediately a stream of water shot up from a spray nozzle at the bottom of the basin. "I think this is a bidet. I've heard of them, but I've never seen one."

Sacha made a face. "If you want to drink from that gross water fountain, go ahead, be my guest. I'm going to stick to the complementary sparkling wine I saw in the main room."

I laughed. "It's not a water fountain."

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned in concentration. "Then what is a bidet for?"

I looked back at the 'fresher fixture and tried to figure out the best way to describe what it did. "After you use the toilet you transfer over here to this bowl and…sort of squat…and um…turn on the water and clean your…"

"Your what? What is it supposed to clean? Is it like the emergency eye washers in the maintenance wing?"

My eyes narrowed as I stood. "You know exactly what this is, don't you? You just like to see me squirm."

She broke out in laughter. "Sorry Jax, but you turn such a lovely shade of red when embarrassed." She went over to the bidet and pushed a button causing a stream of warm air to shoot out from the sides of the basin. I assumed this was used to dry one's backside. "It can also act as a hairdryer," she joked.

"Funny."

"Oh, bathrobes!" Hanging on the wall were expensive looking white wraps with the hotel's crest embroidered on the front. "I'm going to get out of this horrible dress." She turned her back to me. "Can you get the zipper?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sure." I quickly unzipped her dress and then swiftly exited the 'fresher making sure to close the door on my way out. I unbuttoned the stiff collar of my uniform and went to the bar to pour myself a drink. I took a swig of whiskey and shuddered. I was never much of an alcohol drinker, but I needed something to steady my nerves. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I knew I might end up spotted by Imperial spies or Sith Inquisitors, but right about now being alone in a hotel room with a gorgeous woman was making me more nervous than a Sith or Stormtrooper ever could.

Ever since that day we danced together, I've been having a hard time getting Sacha out of my head and now I find myself flustered around her. While training for this mission I would catch myself staring at her, admiring her porcelain smooth face framed against her silky black Sacha would sense my ogling and would turn to me and smile. This usually resulted in me forcing my attention from her and to anything else in the room. I'm sure at this point she believes I have a bizarre fascination with the top of my boots.

I slugged down another drink before removing my high collar uniform jacket and tossing it over the back of a nearby chair. I tucked my undershirt into my trousers as I explored the amenities of the room. I turned when I heard the 'fresher door open and my heart nearly stopped when Sacha came out wearing only the bathrobe. I later discovered she had undergarments on underneath, but the damage was done. My mind went blank as my pulse pounded, my stomach fluttered, and I felt a strange tightness in my chest. I wasn't sure how I would survive the night.

I jumped when the entry chime rang and I ran over to the door, thankful for the distraction. Outside was a porter delivering our luggage.

"Good," I said to Sacha with a grin. "I've been wanting to get out of these heavy wool trousers for the longest time."

"Same here." She a paused and then clarified. "I mean I couldn't wait to get out of my dress...not to see you out of your trousers."

I had to smile. "I know what you meant."

I changed into casual shorts and tunic. Sacha, to my relief, put on a more modest outfit consisting of shorts and shirt, but she kept the bathrobe on over her attire.

We had a nice night. We ordered room service and had a fantastic dinner delivered to our room. We drank the complementary sparkling wine and then watched a holovid. It must not have been a very good flick because we both fell asleep on the couch. I woke up in the middle of the night with Sacha's head propped on my shoulder. I slowly stood making sure she didn't fall over. "Sacha. Wake up." She definitely drank a little too much wine because she was in a deep, deep slumber. I gently lifted her off the couch and carried her to the enormous bed. I used the Force to pull back the covers and I slipped her in between the sheets. I readjusted her bathrobe to maintain her modesty before covering her up. I looked over to the leather couch and then to the roomy bed. I planned to sleep on the couch, but that didn't look comfortable. I went to the other side of the bed and climbed in. There was almost two meters between Sacha and me, so I assumed she wouldn't be too upset by the sleeping arrangements. I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Entry 46_ **

Last night I had the most amazing dream. I was once again with Laranth. We were holding each other, caressing…kissing. It was such a sweet dream that I never wanted to wake up. It wasn't until I heard Sacha's confused voice that I was ripped from my slumber. "Jax? Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes and realized I was snuggled up next to Sacha with my arms wrapped around her body. I immediately let go and jumped to the other side of the bed. "Force Sacha! I'm sorry. I was dreaming of Laranth."

She sat up and tightened her bathrobe while looking at me sadly. "I know. You kept repeating her name."

I sat on the far edge of the bed and buried my head in my hands. "Oh Gods! I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be."

I shook my head. "No…I almost…I wasn't aware….I was dreaming."

"I know Jax." Her voice sounded strained. I could tell she was irritated and I couldn't blame her.

"I'll sleep on the couch from now on.I'm so, so sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay."

"No it's not okay," I sputtered. "Thank the Force you woke me up. I feel terrible about all…"

"Jax!" Sacha barked impatiently. "Don't get weird on me. I'm not mad. I don't mind."

"How could you not mind?" I asked incredulously. "I practically molested you. If I didn't wake up…I don't know what would have happened."

She gave me a roll of her eyes. "Jax, I'm not helpless. If your advances weren't wanted I am sure a swift punch to the groin would have saved my virtue."

"What?" I was confused by what she said. "If my advances weren't wanted?" I whispered. "What do you mean?"

She looked away and I saw a blush color her face. "I thought I made things very clear to you, but you don't seem to take a hint." She looked back at me and smiled softy. "I like you, Jax."

I heard her words, but the meaning didn't sink in. My mind was still reeling from the predicament I got myself into. "I like you too, Sacha."

She exhaled loudly as if frustrated. "Jax, I really, really like you." She closed her mouth and I could tell she was struggling with some internal conflict. "I'm interested in you."

When I didn't say anything she continued. "Interested in like maybe dating, getting to know each other on a more…intimate level." She shook her head in disbelief. "Are you the only one who hasn't figured that out yet? Why do you think I-Five kept pushing our hips together while we learned to dance? Magash even decided to help me out by prompting us to slow dance. Den said we looked awkward and encouraged us to hold each other tighter. They all know I'm interested in you." She stopped talking and stood, tightening her robe and turning away from me.

"I'm sorry. Obviously, I didn't know." It was true; I really didn't have a clue…although now a lot of things were making much more sense such as Sacha asking Magash for dating advice, or Sacha always trying to talk or comfort me. I don't know why I didn't see it…unless I didn't want to see it. Laranth's death had me tied up in knots. I was so emotionally damaged by my loss that I stopped noticing a lot of things around me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you."

She gestured in a sad way. "It's my fault…and now things are extremely awkward between us."

I took a couple deep breaths trying to clear my head and stop the fluttering in my stomach. "Sacha, don't feel awkward. This is my fault for being so dense."

"I should have made my intentions clearly known." She fidgeted with her bathroom sash before continuing. "I should have been more obvious."

I thought back to all the missed signals and, to be truthful, in hindsight I don't know how she could possibly have been more obvious. I gave her a warm smile. "I guess you could have put a rope around my neck and claimed me as your own."

She spun around with a gasp. "Did Magash tell you she told me that?"

My grin grew wider. "No, it was Den and I-Five."

Sacha blanched. "I'm going to kill them."

I chuckled and walked over to her hoping to rectify this situation. "Sacha, you are beautiful and funny and kind. I love being around you. You make me feel happy. You know how to comfort me. To be honest, if I wasn't mourning the loss of my first love, it would be  _me_  pursuing you."

It didn't look like she believed me. "Really?"

"Really." I embraced her tenderly and put a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Tears pooled in her eyes. "You won't."

"Sacha, when I feel…that I can move on from my loss. I guarantee you will be the first one to know…and then I-Five will probably overhear and tell the rest of the gang."

She laughed before burying her head into my chest. "I can wait."

"Good." I looked at the chrono on the bedside table and realized it was still in the middle of the night. "Let's go back to bed. I'll sleep on top of the covers."

"You don't have to do that."

"No, I do. I don't trust myself with such a stunning woman in my bed." I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Sacha blushed a deep crimson. "Good night Jax. Sweet dreams."

"The same to you." I laid down on the top of the covers as she slipped between the sheets. It took me a very long time to fall asleep with Sacha's words repeating in my head.

_'She likes me.'_ I finally drifted off to sleep with a smile on my lips.

.

.

**_Entry 47_ **

We arrived at the palace the next day and the situation quickly became interesting…and by interesting I mean stressful. The first thing I noticed was a number of high-ranking Imperials among the guests. That had me wondering if Aren and Degan were completely wrong about the Alderaan Royals having sympathy for the rebellion. Or perhaps the Emperor would have found it suspicious if Imperials were omitted from the guest list. I am hoping it is the latter.

Sacha and I were in a long reception line waiting to be formally introduced to Queen Breha Organa and her husband Prince Bail Organa. I looked down the queue and spotted the birthday girl standing between her parents. Princess Leia Organa was a cute dark haired toddler garbed in a frilly white dress. Despite her age she exuded an air of royalty about her. I was amazed they could teach such pose and patience to a child so young.

As we crept slowly up the line I desperately tried to think of a way to broach the subject of the rebellion to the guests in attendance. Even if I found a rebel collaborator how could I possibly convince them that I, a completely unknown entity, could be trusted? Also, how would I know if I could trust them? I suppose I could use the Force to judge their reactions, but that was dangerous on so many levels. First of all, just talking about the rebellion could get you thrown into a cell with Imperial interrogators and second there was a chance that undercover Inquisitors were present in the room. I had to be very careful.

When we arrived to the front of the reception line a young officer asked for our names, title and planet. He then introduced us to the Queen and Prince. "Your Highnesses, may I introduce Duke and Dutchess Roskin of Kwarron." The Prince offered me his hand in greeting. I shook it hoping my palms weren't sweating. I then side stepped down the line until I was standing in front of the little Princess.

"This is our daughter Leia," Prince Bail Organa said proudly.

I bent slightly at the waist, bowing to the child when I felt a ripple in the Force. I gazed at the little girl and nearly gasped in surprise. She was bathed in a bright aura. I saw ribbons of color emanating from her, swirling Force tendrils extending out and into multiple dimensions and alternate futures. This young girl was connected to the galaxy in a powerful way. I followed those connections and I could see images of the Queen and Prince, a young woman I didn't recognize and then another person…one I knew very well. In my shock I whispered the name of my old friend, "Anakin…" I immediately closed my mouth and hoped I wasn't overheard. There was no mistake, this child had a close connection to Anakin Skywalker…not the person he is now, but the brave hero of the Clone Wars.

"What did you say?" Bail Organa's voice was tense and contained a tinge of panic.

I straightened and tried to calm myself down. I knew the Queen and Prince had adopted the baby…could Anakin be the father?

"Duke Roskin, please repeat what you said, " the Prince asked again, this time more sharply.

I looked to him and back to the small child. I forced a smile on my face. "Excuse me, your Highness. I said  _Aquin_ , it is an ancient form of greeting on my home world. I often forget those not from Kwarron would not understand this archaic expression. I apologize for my rudeness."

The Queen appeared to relax, but I could feel Bail Organa's suspicion reverberating through the Force. We stood there for an awkward moment before Sacha broke the silence. "It is an honor to be here. Thank you for inviting us your Highnesses."

Bail Organa glanced between Sacha and me before he took Sacha's hand and brought it up to his lips. I thought he was going to kiss her, but he stopped short and gave Sacha a small nod of his head. "Thank you for coming to our little celebration."

Sacha flashed him a brilliant smile that appeared to assuaged some of the tension and suspicions.

"The honor is ours your Highness." Sacha smiled warmly down to Bail's daughter before we moved to the queen and greeted her cordially.

When we made it out of the reception line I sighed deeply as relief rushed through my body. That was a close call. For the next hour Sacha and I ate sparingly from the appetizer table and mingled with the guests. I tried to nonchalantly bring up the rebellion, but nobody wanted to venture into that conversation while Imperials were interspersed throughout the ballroom. When the orchestra began playing a slow, melodious tune, I turned to Sacha and offered her my hand. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled brightly. "Of course, my Duke."

We made our way out to the large dance floor and began to move to the music. Sacha leaned into my body and rested her head on my shoulder. Her nearness, the scent of her perfume, the heat of her skin made my heart flutter and my breathing rapid. She obviously felt my anxiety. She leaned back slightly and gazed into my eyes. "Your heart is pounding. Do you sense danger?"

I took a couple deep breaths trying to calm my beating heart. "Sacha…" I stopped not knowing what to say. I finally gave her a weak smile. "No danger…it's just being around you that gets my heart beating rapidly."

Her lips twitched into a shy and delighted smile as she lowered her head back to my shoulder. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Better about what?"

"About my embarrassing revelation last night?"

I leaned my head down so I could whisper in her ear. "No, and don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered."

"But not interested at this time," she said softly.

"That's not true. I'm very interested, but conflicted."

"You're sweet for saying so, Jax."

"I say it because it's true. I love being around you." I pulled her slightly closer to my body. "Let's just have fun while we're here."

"Okay."

She relaxed in my arms and I was really starting to enjoy myself when two armed guards came up to us. They gave us a respectful bow before speaking. "Duke and Duchess, the Prince requests your presence in his private quarters."

I turned to Sacha, her eyes wide with apprehension. I took her hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Of course."

We followed the men out of the massive room, down a long hall and past two wooden double doors. Inside Prince Bail Organa sat at his desk. As we entered the room the guards shut the doors behind us and took a position blocking our exit.

"Please sit down." The Prince gestured at two chairs placed in front of his ornate desk. As we sat he steepled his fingers under his chin as he scrutinized us silently for a long, heart pounding moment. "I checked with my staff and they did send an invitation to Kwarron. I have a historian who is an expert on Kwarron language and culture and he adamantly denies there is any ancient greeting called  _Aquin_. _"_

I knew he was bluffing. Kwarron has been in isolation for centuries. It is doubtful there is an expert on Kwarron culture on Alderaan. "I assure you, your Highness, there is such a greeting. Perhaps if I can talk to your historian I can enlighten him."

Bail leaned forward in his chair and glared at me. "You said Anakin. I heard it distinctly. My wife heard it…and you said it while gazing at my daughter. Why did you say Anakin?"

Sacha was fidgeting with her dress, her eyes cast down. She doesn't know anything about Anakin Skywalker. She had to be confused by this discussion. I was a bit confused also. Did Anakin Skywalker father a child and, if so, how did the Organa family end up raising her? Did they know Anakin was now Darth Vader? Did Vader give them his daughter to raise? There was so many unknowns. I straightened in my chair and simply asked, "Do you wish to discuss Anakin Skywalker in front of your guards?"

Bail blanched when I said the Skywalker name. He motioned for his guards to leave. When they protested he pulled a blaster out of his desk drawer and set it on the table top. "I am quite capable of protecting myself. Please leave."

When they exited he sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you know of Anakin Skywalker?"

I tried to get a read on the Prince but I couldn't gather any indication on where he stood when it came to the Empire and the rebellion. I decided to relax and let the Force guide me. "I know Anakin Skywalker is now Darth Vader."

His eyes narrowed, but I didn't register any surprise. "And how does that relate to my daughter?"

The only way I could reveal the answer to that question was to admit I was a Jedi. "I knew Anakin while he was at the Temple. Your daughter…I could sense her connection to him in the Force. I suspect he is the father of your daughter."

Prince Organa rose out of his seat. "Who the hell are you?" The words came out between clenched teeth.

"I am Jax Pavan, Jedi Knight." He gave me a scrutinizing glare before he sat back down, his hand hovering near his weapon. I could have easily disarmed him, but I wanted to make an ally, not an enemy. "I'm not here to hurt you or your daughter."

"Then why are you here?"

"I heard the Alderaan government had anti-Imperial leanings. I wanted to help."

The Prince's eyes narrowed further under a furrowed brow. "The Jedi are all dead. I saw them killed before the Temple was burned to the ground. So, how do I know you are a Jedi?"

I put my hand out and his blaster jumped into my palm. Before he could react I returned the weapon to him handle first. "I am a Jedi."

Bail ran a hand over his face. "I don't need a Jedi. The Empire is actively hunting you."

"We know," Sacha whispered to herself.

Bail glanced at her for the first time. "Are you also a Jedi?"

"In training."

He shook his head. "I have great respect for the Jedi Order, so I'm not going to turn you in, but you must leave."

"We will," I assured him. "We came her with a message from the Antarian Rangers. They want to join in your cause."

Bail gave a coarse laugh. "There isn't anything to join. Your friends have been misinformed. Now please leave the palace and do not return." I could see the disappointment in Sacha's face as we both slowly stood fully expecting to be arrested when we exited the room. "Wait." The Prince motioned us back into our seats. "You said you sensed my daughter's connection to Anakin in the Force. Can Inquisitors sense this connection? Could Darth Vader?"

"I don't know. If a person is strong in the Force they could have a recognizable Force signature, but that's not how I picked up the connection. I have a rare ability to see auras and through these auras I can see that person's connection to the universe. An evil person would have a dark aura. Good people has a light halo of energy around them."

"And what color was my daughter's aura?"

"I've never seen such a bright glow. She is important. You must protect her and train her to protect herself. I sense she may be the key to bringing down Palpatine's Empire." I hesitated a moment. "Does she know who her father is…who he is now?"

The Prince shook his head. "No, she'd be too young to understand anyway. We plan on telling her she's a war orphan. I don't need her searching for her biological father. Darth Vader tried to kill Leia's birth mother when she was pregnant and only weeks from delivery. She died shortly after giving birth. As far as I know, Darth Vader believes he killed her and terminated the pregnancy."

I sat back in my chair shocked by this revelation. I knew Vader was evil, but even I found it hard to believe Anakin could kill the woman carrying his child. "It is probably best that information remains secret. If she ever has the misfortune of meeting Darth Vader, you don't want her emotions betraying her."

Bail heaved a sigh. "Do you have a way for me to contact your Rangers?"

I smiled broadly. "Yes, I have a data stick with information on how to contact them. It is through a secure communication channel, heavily encrypted and untraceable." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the data stick. "I have to activate it first." I put my thumb on one side and pressed down. I then handed it to Sacha who did the same. A small red-light on the device blinked indicating it was active. I handed it to the Prince who bounced the device in the palm of his hand before closing his fist around it. "I can't guarantee you anything, but I will consider making contact." He pointed to the door. "Now get out of here before you get caught."

"Thank you," both Sacha and I whispered in relief before rising and exiting the office. As we walked down the long corridor I gave Sacha a sidelong glance. "The crew is set to rendezvous with us tomorrow. Should we contact them now?"

She shook her head. "Let's keep to the schedule."

I nodded knowing she was right, but also realizing we would have to spend another night together. I don't know how much more temptation I could stand.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Entry 48_ **

I should have called for the crew to bring the ship in early. Waiting just made me nervous. What if the Imperials spotted us leaving the party early? What if an Inquisitor was on planet? So many things could go wrong.

"Jax will you relax. The mission is a success." Sacha went to the wet bar cooling unit of our hotel room and brought out a cold bottle of wine. "Let's celebrate."

My stomach was a flutter of nerves. I didn't think I could hold down any alcohol. I had already taken a hot shower in an attempt to sooth the knots out of my muscles, but that only gave me warm, wet, knotted muscles. I guess having a drink wouldn't hurt. "Sure."

I decided to distract myself further by watching the holonet. I ended up on the news channel where I was subjected to Imperial propaganda and human supremacy ideology.

Sacha sat next to me and handed me a glass of wine. We both were now garbed in loose tunics and shorts having stripped out of those uncomfortable formal clothing as soon as we arrived to our room. I smiled and took a small sip. "Thanks." I put the glass aside and returned to channel flipping.

"How does your special Jedi power work? Can you tell the future with it?"

I gave a shrug. "I can see ribbons of color. The lighter the aura the better. Dark ribbons usually mean the person is currently evil or will fall prey to evil. I can sometimes see how that person is connected to others. Occasionally I will see things that might be in that person's future, but unless the person looks older in the vision, I really wouldn't know if I was seeing the future or the past."

"And Organa's daughter has a bright aura?"

I put down the remote control and turned to her. "It is the brightest I have ever seen. There was a swirl of ribbons of white around her. She will bring change to the galaxy."

She leaned back into the cushion of the couch. "I gathered from your conversation with the Prince, you think her biological father is Anakin Skywalker?"

"Who is now Darth Vader. I believe Organa's daughter was conceived while Anakin was a Jedi Knight and not a Sith. In fact, I'm positive. When I saw her connection to Anakin he wasn't stained with the darkside."

Sacha nodded then looked up at me tentatively. "Jax…can you see my aura?"

I gave her a playful wink. "I usually don't peek."

She lowered her head and fiddled with her wineglass. "Would you be able to see if anything bad is going to happen to me?"

My stomach sunk. I know where she was going with this conversation. She wanted me to peer into her soul and examine her connections of the Force. She wanted to know her fate. The thing is, I didn't want to know.

She put her drinking glass on a side table and turned to face me. "Read me," she insisted.

"No…I don't want to know."

Her face fell. "You think something bad is going to happen to me, don't you?"

I sat quietly knowing that was exactly it.

"Answer me Jax."

I let out the breath I was holding. "Something bad happens to everyone I love."

"Love?"

I closed my eyes regretting my choice in words. "I meant that as…friends. The people I care about. They have a tendency of dying on me." I turned away not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"So you won't look because you are afraid you will get a glimpse of my death?"

I nodded with a sigh.

"Jax…we have a decision to make concerning our future. The future of our group. We fear leading the Inquisitors to the Rangers. If you can look at our auras and get a glimpse of things to come then we can make a more informed decision." She reached over and put a finger to my chin turning my head toward her. "Please look."

My stomach clenched and my chest tightened, but I agreed. "Okay, but it will have to be fast. I don't want anybody sensing my use of the Force." I turned in my seat to face her fully and then immersed myself in the flow of the Force. I saw ribbons of energy surrounding Sacha that vibrated and changed from white to blue and yellow. These bands of energy swirled and reached out. I saw various people at the end of the ribbons. They were individuals I recognized, except they were older. Den had wrinkles around his eyes. I-Five had another new chassis, Norro was now a young man and Magash had a few gray hairs. I looked around and finally spotted a slightly older version of myself and…" I sucked in a sharp breath before breaking the connection.

"What is it Jax? What did you see? Did I die?" Sacha stared at me wide-eyed.

My mind was reeling, unsure of the accuracy of the vision. I have never seen such clear and concise connections to others before. Perhaps the strength of the vision has something to do with my involvement with the future I glimpsed.

I could feel Sacha's dread quicken with every second I remained silent. "What is it?" She raised her voice to a panic level. "I should never have asked. I'm going to die." She looked up at me pleading. "At least tell me I went fast…that I didn't suffer."

"Sacha…" I hesitated enough to panic her further.

"Oh Gods, I'm going to have a painful death." She covered her face with her hands as she shook her head in disbelief. She looked back up to me. "Did Vader get me?"

"No."

"Am I eaten by a Rancor?"

"What? Why would you be eaten by a Rancor?"

"I don't know. I'm just imagining bad deaths and I have a great imagination. So please just answer me!"

"Sacha, calm down. You didn't die." I put my arms around and held her tight.

"I know it can't be good. It must have been a really bad future to get that type of reaction out of you."

"It's not bad…at least I don't think you will see it that way. You may actually like what I saw…but then you might not. I'm not sure how you are going to react."

Her eyes closed to narrow slits. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to dunk your head in the bidet until you talk?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the image that comment conjured up. "No need for that." I tightened my embrace. "I'm sorry to scare you. The people connected in your future simply surprised me." I took a deep breath and let it out. "It's nothing bad. You're fine. We're all fine."

She pulled away from me and slapped my shoulder angrily. "Don't try to placate me. You reacted strongly. What got you so riled up if it wasn't somebody dying? What was it?"

I rubbed my sweaty palms over my shorts and I noticed my one leg was bouncing up and down nervously.

"Jax, if nobody died, then what  _did_ happen?"

I gazed in her eyes and gave her a weak smile. "Somebody was born. I saw our son."

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

"I saw a child connected to you…and to me."

She sat very still, staring at me in disbelief. "Could it be another stray we adopted, like Norro?"

I shook my head. "I saw Norro, but the Force ribbon connecting all of us was a different color and not as…prominent. The young child I saw _was_  our son."

I sat there waiting for her response. She did confess that she was interested in me, but that is a far cry from realizing the father of your future child was sitting on the couch with her. I don't even know how I felt about the subject.

She took a couple deep breaths letting them out slowly. "So…what do you think about this vision?"

"It is a surprise, but a happy surprise. We were older in the vision, all of us-Magash, Den, Norro, you, me. If the vision is accurate it indicates we survived for at least another decade. The boy was young…probably eight years old. " I gave her a grin. "That's good news."

She made a face and I knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "That's great that we live. I wanted to know what  _you_  thought about  _us_ having a child together."

"I don't know," I admitted. "Sacha, the vision is a shocking revelation. I honestly haven't had time to process the information. I can tell you we looked very happy together…in the vision. All of us. We looked extremely happy in that future."

"And how do you feel  _now_?"

I took a couple ragged breaths. "Stunned…" I stopped and really thought about it.  _What did I feel?_  "Sacha, I don't know what to say. This is a shock. And it may not actually come to pass. The future is always in motion." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. Sacha stared at me silently, her posture tense. I knew this had to be hard on her. I just revealed a possible future where we are together and have a child and she wanted to know if I embraced the idea of having a family or am I ready to hyperdrive my way out of her life. I rubbed my thumb against my temple where a headache was forming. "Just give me a minute to collect my thoughts."

I know I was reluctant to move on after the death of Laranth, but to be honest, I didn't want to live the life of a Jedi monk. I concentrated deeply, analyzing my emotions and thoughts. I loved being around Sacha. My soul always felt lighter in her presence. It was a sensation that I cherished, but steadfastly avoided out of respect for Laranth's memory. But now…now the Force has shown me I could possibly have a life with this woman…if I wanted it…if she wanted it.

_'What do I do?'_

I turned to Sacha whose anguished expression broke my heart. She thought I was rejecting her. I reached out and pulled her closer to me. "Sacha, I am very happy at the thought of us together." I smiled brightly. Once I said the words I was surprised at how joyful I felt. "As I said, this future might not come to pass…but I liked what I saw. Maybe it's time for me to move on." I grinned. "See, I told you when the time came you'd be the first one to know."

She gave a short nervous laugh. I looked into her eyes questioningly. "What do  _you_  think about the vision?"

Her face lit up. "It sounds wonderful."

"Good." I hesitated slightly before I leaned in and lowered my mouth gently to hers. She momentarily stiffened with surprise but soon melted into my arms. Sacha groaned in pleasure as she slowly slid her hand behind the nape of my neck and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

After a moment we pulled away from each other breathless. She averted her eyes shyly. "Sorry. I don't want to rush things for you."

I reached up and brushed a few wayward strands of hair away from her face. "You're not…but perhaps we shouldn't jump into a relationship based on a vision. That may not be the best foundation for a long-term relationship."

She gave a nervous smile. "You're probably right." She stood and looked down at me fondly. "I'm going to bed."

"I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"You don't trust me?" She gave a teasing smile.

"I don't trust myself."

She shrugged a delicate shoulder. "Good night, Jax." She leaned down and brushed her lips against mine and I jumped when a crackle of pure Force energy passed between us. It felt like the floor dropped out from beneath me as an overwhelming surge of emotion and images flooded through my body pulling us together and intertwining our destinies. In that moment, I knew Sacha and she knew me…intimately. The last time I felt this type of Force connection was with Laranth.

Sacha's face went slack with awe as her knees grew weak. I pulled her back down on the couch next to me before she collapsed. "Sacha, don't worry…it's the Force doing this." I thought of the best way to explain what was happening. "It's a…"

I was going to tell her it was something the Jedi called a Force bonding, but I never got the words out. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close, capturing my lips in passionate kiss that prevented further conversation.

As I explored her mouth I could feel a string of invisible energy binding us tighter and tighter until I could no longer resist the will of the Force or the beautiful women in my arms. Passion transcended caution as I poured everything into the kiss. I could feel her hands slipping under my tunic and running up my back in a motion that sent ripples down my spine. "We shouldn't be doing this," I whispered, my voice deep and husky with desire.

"I don't know how we can stop." Her hands moved from my back to my chest. Her sensual touch broke down my last shred of resistance.

I knew she was right. We were now too far gone. I wrapped her up in my arms and lifted her from the couch before gazing down at her lovingly. "Are you sure about this?"

She pulled my head down to hers and answered with a lingering kiss. Through the Force I could feel her answer.

_'Yes.'_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Entry 49_ **

I woke up the next morning feeling incredibly nervous and worried that we rushed things. I am a trained Jedi, I know what a Force bonding can do to people, how it can cause overwhelming emotions capable of influencing their judgment. When Laranth and I experienced a similar Force connection we both understood what was happening and we were able to make a conscious decision to enter a relationship. But with Sacha, I worry that the experience might have clouded her decision-making abilities. What if she woke up and felt differently than she did last night? A Force-bonding can be as mind-altering as spice. I'd hate to think I took advantage of her.

I sat up slowly in bed trying not to wake the woman lying next to me. I looked down at my unclothed body and quickly pulled a sheet over my lap. I don't know why I was feeling modest now after the amazing night we shared, but I am. I looked over the edge of the bed and reached over to grab my underwear. The movement of pulling on my briefs woke Sacha. She rolled over in bed and looked momentary puzzled to see me sitting next to her. I guess it took a few seconds to remember what transpired last night. She blushed and pulled the sheets up to her chin protectively while giving me a nervous smile. "Hi."

It was a very weak greeting considering everything that happened last night, but it succeeded in breaking the tension. I chuckled warmly. "Hi."

She averted her eyes shyly. "I know, that sounds like were are a couple of secondary school kids waking up hung over and naked and not knowing what to say."

"Yeah," I whispered. "That's understandable. After all, this is new for us." A flash of uneasiness ran through me as I once again wondered if we consummated our relationship prematurely. "Maybe too new."

She looked at me guardedly. " _New_  is not bad. What's wrong?"

"Do you think we did the right thing?" I asked. It was a fair question. Last night was special, but it shouldn't have happened…at least not the way it did. We went from friends to lovers in a matter of minutes. Sacha and I never even dated. If this doesn't work out I would have destroyed a wonderful friendship.

Her smile drooped when she saw the look on my face. "Jax…do you regret last night?" Her words came out in a broken whisper and I could feel her heartache through the Force.

"No. No. I just hope we didn't rush things, that's all. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Her body visibly relaxed. "Worrying about it is not going to change the fact that we did what we did. We can't alter the past. Our relationship has forever changed."

"How do you feel about that?" I ventured. "The change of our relationship, that is."

"I had a wonderful night. I want to continue on this path…unless you don't want to."

I reached out and stroked her cheek. "I…I want to be with you."

"Good, because I want to be with you also." She turned her head and kissed the palm of my hand. "Can you hold me? I feel safe in your arms."

"Sure." I pulled her into my embrace and then settled back down in the bed. I dragged the covers over us and held her tightly as I reached up and stroked her shoulder length black hair. "What do you want to tell the crew when they come to pick us up today?"

"I don't see it as any of their business," she murmured in my ear before nipping lightly on my earlobe. "They'll figure it out eventually."

I closed my eyes and relished the feel of her warm naked flesh against mine. "I'm sure everything will work out fine."

.

.

**_Entry 50_ **

We checked out of the hotel and took a taxi to the docking bay where our ship was be waiting. We wore common clothing having packed away all the fancy garments purchased for this mission. When we arrived to the docking bay I paid the driver and hauled our heavy bags out of the speeder. On the walk to the ship I could feel Sacha's anxiety quicken. I glanced at her and smiled. "Just relax. It's not like we have big letters on our foreheads proclaiming,  _'I had sex_ '."

She laughed as she lowered her eyes. "I hope the crew doesn't tease us too much."

"Oh they will!" I said with a laugh. "That's why I would rather not tell them right away. I want them to see us together and let them get used to the idea. If they aren't shocked, then they might go easy on us."

"Pssff." Sacha blew out a breath letting me know she didn't believe that for a second. "They're going to tease me more than the time I saw your birthmark on your butt or you buying a gimp mask."

"It was a rebreather," I insisted.

"Sorry, your domination rebreather mask."

I glared at her, but then broke into a smile. "The store clerk lied to me."

"If you say so."

The boarding ramp lowered as we approached the ship and Den walked down from its interior. When he observed our relaxed gait he smiled. "It doesn't look like we need to do an emergency departure. Did everything go well?"

"It worked out better than I anticipated." I hauled our luggage up the ramp and set the bags down in the storage bay. Den and Sacha followed close behind. "Lock her up and request departure clearance. There is no need to tempt fate." I looked at Sacha and gave her a weak smile. So far so good.

It took about a half hour but we finally received permission to take off. Den and Magash were on the flight deck. Den had decided Magash should learn how to fly a spacecraft. He is big on everybody being cross-trained so if any of us are incapacitated another crewmember could take over their duties.

"You don't have to strangle the steering yoke," Den admonished Magash. "Your knuckles are turning white. Grasp it loosely." Magash took a cleansing breath as she focused on lifting the ship off the bay floor and maneuver it thorough the massive docking bay ship wobbled but then straightened and flew smoothly out of the building and into blue skies of Alderaan. Den smiled widely. "You're doing great."

I left those two to fly the ship and went back to the galley where I found I-Five back in his Human Replicate Droid chassis. "You are favoring that droid body."

I-Five's lips curved into a smile. "I do favor it. It is easier to interact with others in this form. I have discovered that humans and near humans use facial gestures to augment their verbal communications. I am attempting to master the art of non-verbal communication." Suddenly I-Five's expression darkened as his eyebrows drew together in a scowl.

I stared back at him perplexed. "Are you mad at me for some reason?"

A wide smile crossed his face. "Excellent. That is my angry expression. I trust it was convincing."

I had to laugh. "Yes…that was really good."

I-Five and I talked as I made a meal for the crew. Sacha came into the galley a few times. Often our eyes lingered upon each other, but we said little. I didn't trust myself to keep this secret safe. I was positive my voice would crack or I would stumble over my own words when addressing her.

As we ate Sacha and I discussed the mission with the rest of the crew. I did omit some key facts, like Leia Organa's true identity. I decided the less people who knew, the better. I also omitted any information concerning the intimate encounter between me and Sacha.

I was so cocksure that I fooled everybody that I was surprised when I was accosted by I-Five and Den as we retired to our cabin for the night.

Den bounced on his bunk looking like and eager schoolboy. "I want details!"

I raised my brow in my best look of confusion. "Details about what?"

I-Five laughed upon seeing my expression. "That's an awful rendering of surprised confusion. It should look more like this." He then raised his eyebrows, widened his eyes and let his jaw drop. He held that pose for a few seconds before his expression turned to a cocky grin. "Please disclose the details of what happened between you and Sacha."

I shook my head. "I don't know what details you are talking about."

Den chuckled. "You had to pretend you were a married couple, you stayed in a hotel room which I presume had only one bed, and you two were all alone. Don't tell me that wasn't awkward."

"Or titillating," I-Five offered.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but nothing happened."

Den looked to I-Five who was scrutinizing me. "Is he telling the truth?"

I-Five shook his head. "He is being deceptive."

"Ha! I knew it!"

I frowned at I-Five. "And how can you possibly know that?"

The human replicate droid leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. "Because I have known you long enough to determine a baseline reading when it comes to your bodily reactions to stress. My eyes are capable of not only sensing the visible light spectrum but also infrared. I can see heat changes in your body. Whenever you lie your face increases in temperature by a fraction of a degree. Your eyes also dilate and there is an increased production of perspiration in the area of your hands, temples and underarms."

I refused to confirm or deny anything. "You believe what you want." I went to my bunk and sat down and began removing my boots. My head flew up when I heard something that sounded like a woman screaming. "What was that?"

I went to stand but I-Five motioned for me to sit and then cocked his ear against the wall. "That was not a scream of distress. Although I am not one hundred percent certain I believe that was Magash giving out a very un-Dathomiri squeal of surprise." He turned back to me and chuckled. "In fact I have never heard Magash make such a noise. Sacha must have told her something  _very_  interesting."

I gave a dismissive shrug of my shoulder. "She probably just showed her some of the jewelry lent to us for the mission."

Den let out a barking laugh. "I really can't see Magash gushing over jewelry." He glanced over to I-Five. "Do you?"

I-Five didn't answer but instead pressed his ear to the wall as a wide grin spread across his face. "Sacha is telling Magash a  _very_  interesting story."

I stood and tried to pull the droid away from the wall but he slapped my hands away with a laugh. "Magash is now asking about your sexual prowess."

"Oh Gods." Den rolled on his bunk clutching his side while laughing hysterically.

"She did not." I protested. "Please I-Five, give the ladies their privacy."

The droid listened for a few more seconds before he pushed away from the wall and walked across the room. On his artificial face was the perfect self-satisfied look of a person who knows a secret.

"What did Sacha say," Den asked when he caught his breath.

"I'll tell you later. I don't want to destroy Jax's sense of manhood."

I know he was trying to bait me, but I was too angry to care. "She didn't say anything derogatory about me…did she?"

I-Five shook his head. "I don't want to evade their privacy…although those two women are very comfortable discussing very…" He gave a dramatic pause. "Intimate details to each other."

"If they can have girl-talk, why can't we have guy and droid talk?" Den grinned at me expectantly.

"No," I said with a shake of my head. "What Sacha says to Magash is her business. I have nothing to say."

"Well in that case," I-Five returned to the wall separating our two cabins and pressed his ear to the wall. He then turned and raked his gaze up and down my body. "Sacha obviously does not have a firm grasp of measurements and dimensions."

"That's it!" I stood and walked out of the cabin. I went down to the flight deck and dropped down into the captain's chair. About an hour later Sacha joined me. She sat in the co-pilots seat looking sheepish. "Magash got the information out of me."

I sat quietly for a few minutes before I started to laugh. "She was alone with you for what…five minutes before you cracked?" I turned to her and smirked. "You better not be picked up by Inquisitors because you are terrible at keeping a secret."

She gave a slight shrug of her shoulder. "I assume you told I-Five and Den."

I shook my head. "No…I didn't have to. I-Five has very sensitive hearing and picked up your entire conversation. I left the cabin, not wanting to know the details, but I'm sure Den has the whole story by now."

Her jaw dropped. "He heard everything?"

"I don't know, I think so."

She put her hands over her face and groaned. "Are you sure his deactivation programing was altered to be non-responsive."

I laughed. "Don't joke about that."

She closed her eyes and sighed before she stood, walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. "No need to hide it, if everybody knows."

I grinned as I grabbed her around the hips and pulled her down on my lap. "No reason at all," I whispered before bringing my lips to hers for a warm, lingering kiss

.

.

**_ENTRY 51_ **

Norro was waiting for us when we arrived back to Toprawa. He ran up and gave Sacha a big hug. He turned to me and I sensed he wanted to greet me in the same manner, but wasn't sure if I would tolerate it. I smiled widely and held out my arms. He came forward and gave me a quick embrace. I stepped back and gaped at how much he had changed in such a short time. "You're gaining weight. You look good. How do you feel?"

"Great. I think that parasite is gone." He chuckled before flexing his biceps. "I gained two kilos in the last week. The ear mites are gone and I'm starting to read small words."

"That's wonderful!" I gave Norro a pat on the shoulder before I threw a sidelong glance at Sacha. She was beaming like a proud parent and I couldn't help but remember the vision and how this young man was obviously connected to all of us. Apparently my plan of adopting him out to a loving couple wasn't going to happen…unless Sacha and I were that couple. I turned to my friends and grinned. "Sacha and I are going to see Aren and Degan and get a debriefing."

"And then later on…another debriefing," Den joked. Sacha shot him an angry glare and he quickly shut his mouth.

When we arrived to the Ranger leadership office we discovered a representative of the Alderaan rebels had already contacted them. That's good news for the Rangers and the Rebels. Degan and Aren said they were going to send out Ranger represenatives to various rebel groups to provide training. The Antarian Rangers have been a paramilitary group for six hundred years. They have the knowledge to train future rebels. I'm glad the Alderaan leadership realized what an incredible asset these men and women would be to their cause.

Now I only have to figure out what I should do in the future.

.

.

**_Entry 52_ **

It's been a couple weeks since our return from Alderaan. Sacha and I haven't been trying to hide our relationship and I think everybody is now becoming accustomed to seeing us together. For a while, Norro appeared a little jealous of me. I preoccupied Sacha and that was time she might have spent with him. He wants a mother badly and it appears he has chosen her as his mother figure. I can't blame him; she is a very caring and loving person. I decided we all needed to talk.

I invited Sacha and Norro over to my room. Sacha and I sat on my small couch and I brought a chair for Norro to sit in. It took him a few minutes to open up, but when he did, his thoughts began to flow freely.

It turns out he was scared Sacha and I would marry, have kids of our own, and leave him to fend for himself. "Norro, that's not going to happen," I reassured him. "I would be extremely proud to have you as a son. In fact, I am more than willing to formalize the father-son relationship legally. I'm sure there is somebody here that can make that happen."

Norro smiled widely. "I would love that." He turned to Sacha and grinned. "Does that mean you'll be my mother?"

Sacha smiled. "Of course."

Norro looked to both of us. "Are you two getting married?"

That question caught me off guard. I hadn't discussed marriage with Sacha and now wasn't the time. "Norro, Sacha and I just started dating. Give me a chance to build my courage up to ask her."

Sacha's jaw dropped. It wasn't exactly a proposal, but I wanted her to know I was thinking about it. Norro jumped up with a happy whoop. "I can't wait to tell Geri!" He then ran off to talk to his teenage Rodian mech-tech friend.

When he left she looked at me shyly. "Was that a pre-proposal statement of intent?"

I slipped closer to her on the couch. "It can be, if that's what you want."

"If that's what I want?" She made a face. "The Jedi Order didn't teach you much about wooing women or being romantic, did they?"

I gave her a wounded look. "No, but I thought I was improvising fairly well."

She chuckled. "That's okay. This conversation is a bit premature…no matter what vision of the future you had."

I wrapped my arms around her and leaned in for a kiss. "How about this?" I kissed her neck lightly. "Is this a bit premature?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I think that's overdue."


	19. Chapter 19

**_ENTRY 53_ **

Aren and Degan wanted me to go off on more missions, so I did. I went to Kuat to make contact with an insurgent group last week and was nearly trapped and caught by Inquisitors. Each time I go on a mission it appears it takes less and less time for the Sith to find me. I don't know how they are doing it. I have a feeling Darth Vader is involved. I believe he is actively searching for me. I'm the Jedi that slipped between his fingers and now it's personal.

I have to leave. I have to get away from the Rangers and the rebellion. All I am is a human homing beacon for Vader. Unfortunately, every time I bring this up to Degan or Aren they talk me into staying. I have a bad feeling about this.

.

.

**_Entry 54_ **

I volunteered to look for planets that could possibly act as rebel bases. I figure if I am not meeting up with rebels I am not putting them in danger. My team and I will reconnoiter isolated and sparsely populated worlds. I am also using this mission to see if I am being tracked somehow.

.

.

**_Entry 55_ **

We left Toprawa today with a full crew. Even Norro came along under the pretense of learning how to fly a spacecraft. That is one reason, but I also want everybody together just in case we find a place to settle down. We can transmit any intelligence information to the Rangers and then disappear. I know I am acting just like Obi-Wan Kenobi—who I hold in low regard for running and hiding—but I have a family now…and it's getting bigger.

Sacha is pregnant.

I think I fathered the child while on Alderaan. I am not sure how that happened. Don't get me wrong, I know how children are conceived, but I am on male repress medication. I got a contraceptive implant when I started dating Laranth. It is supposed to work for three years. Sacha had told me she was on female repress meds also. The Antarian Rangers highly encourage their female agents to take the meds just in case they are captured and they are…well, lets just say, abused.

Upon discovering she was pregnant, Sacha was upset and nervous…not about having a child, but not knowing how I would react to the news.

We were aboard the  _Laranth_  when she came onto the flight deck and asked to speak to me alone. She pulled me into the cabin we now shared with an alarmed look on her face. "Sacha what is it," I remember asking. She closed the cabin door behind us as she took my hand in hers. "Jax…I need you to see if I'm right about something."

I was perplexed. "Sure, what?"

She guided my hand to her belly. "Do you sense another presence in the Force?" Her breathing became rapid. "Am I pregnant?"

"Ohhh," the word escaped me before I was aware I even said it. I wasn't upset. I was shocked. I slowly dropped to my knees until I was kneeling before her. I pressed my trembling hand against her abdomen and then closed my eyes and reached out with the Force. I felt something reach out to me. It was a strong male presence. A wide grin split my face as I gazed up at Sacha. "Yes!" I quickly stood and pulled her into my arms. "This is amazing."

"You're happy?" I could hear the relief in her voice.

I pulled back to gaze into her gray eyes. "Of course I'm happy. I love you!" I dropped back down to my knees and kissed her belly. "And I love our baby."

I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life.

.

.

**_Entry 56_ **

We entered the Colavas system to scout the planet Danuta. We thought it was a good prospect because the planet only had a handful of colonies consisting of mainly miners and farmers. When we came out of hyperspace all looked normal. We landed the  _Laranth_  near the capital city of Trid. That's when we heard about an Imperial Garrison located on the outskirts of the city. I immediately crossed this planet off my list of possible locations for a rebel base. We quickly returned to our ship and prepared to take off when things started to go bad. An Imperial-class Star Destroyer appeared in orbit above the planet.

I was on the flight deck with Den and Magash. Both turned to me. "What do we do now?"

I felt a twist in my gut as an impending sense of doom swept over me. I knew they had to be here for me. Why else would a ship that massive be orbiting this Force-forsaken planet? The Imperial Garrison was reportedly tiny…probably a hundred men. A Star Destroyer had a crew of over forty thousand. It was doubtful they would come all this way to drop off supplies or garrison replacements when a small shuttle or frigate would suffice.

"If they know we're here, we won't be able to slip past that ship. We can only hope that they are just passing by, perhaps checking on the garrison, and will leave soon enough." I really hoped what I said was true. This planet is so thinly populated I don't know where we could hide if we had to abandon the ship and flee.

Unfortunately, the Star Destroyer wasn't passing by and it didn't leave promptly. Transport shuttles and freighters exited the Destroyer and descended to the planet's surface to land at the garrison. This went on for the remainder of the day and until the next morning. It was was nerve-wracking having to watch a steady stream on Imperial shuttles coming and going, but it did give me some comfort. They were obviously not on a Jedi hunt. I finally decided to check out what was going on. If the Imperials were developing a larger base on Danuta the Rangers would be interested in knowing more about it.

I wanted to go alone but my crew adamantly protested that plan. They all wanted to go. I tried to convince Sacha to stay on the ship with Norro, but she refused. Magash was just as stubborn. Eventually I agreed to take my two Jedi apprentices. I left Norro with Den and I-Five as the rest of us donned nondescript overalls with blasters and lightsabers concealed in specially made interior jacket pockets.

We hired a cab to bring us to the outskirts of town and then moved in by foot. I had some macrobinoculars and a holoimager with me. We hiked up a hill overlooking the garrison. All three of us crawled the last few meters until we were lying on the top of the hill trying to minimize our silhouette. We observed the comings and goings of the Imperials for about an hour. It's obvious they plan to expand their local garrison. Almost all of the freighter shuttles were filled with construction equipment and building supplies. I was about to call off the recon and go back to the ship when Sacha requested the Macrobinoculars. She peered through the device for a long moment before she handed the field glasses back to me. "Check out the rank of that gaunt looking officer talking to that group of civilians down there."

I put the glasses to my eyes and tried to make out the front rank insignia plaque. "That's a lot of colorful squares on his uniform. Six blue squares on the top and three red and three yellow on the bottom. He also has code cylinders on both side of his uniform." I looked up from the macrobinoculars. "That's an extremely high ranking official. I know an admiral has twelve blocks, but they are usually a row of blue and a red row underneath. I think his rank indicates a Sector High Commander."

"You mean a Moff?" Sacha asked.

"Most likely."

"So that begs the question, why is a Moff overseeing the enlargement of an Imperial Garrison on some desolate planet?" Sacha turned to me for an answer.

"Obviously this location is going to be more than a simple garrison. It could become a training center, a research facility or a weapons plant. Or maybe they're going to build a spaceport and use the planet as an operational base. There are a number of reasons to have a Moff on site and none of them are good for the Rebels."

Magash grabbed the macrobinoculrs out of my hand and put them to her eyes. "Should we try to get a closer look? There are many civilian workers. Perhaps we can blend in."

A year ago I would have gladly run headfirst into the fray, but now I have a baby to worry about. "No. We'll take some imager vids from this location and then go back to the ship. If civilian traffic has been moving unimpeded it's possible we can get off this rock. If there has been a shutdown of flights we may have to wait until the Star Destroyer finishes its delivery and goes away." I pulled an imager out of my pocket and started to record the activity below. I tried to get a tight close-up of our unknown Moff, but at that magnification the images were blurry. After a few minutes of recording we backed down from the ridge and moved away from the Imperial base. When we got to the edge of town we boarded a public transit speeder and traveled back to the docking bay. As I marched up the boarding ramp of our ship I called out to Den. "How's the traffic in-and-out of here?"

Den popped his head out of the flight deck. "It appears normal. I talked to some of the mechanics around here and they said this is the first time a Star Destroyer was in orbit, but they have had a steady stream of freighters dumping their cargo with the imperials for the last few weeks."

"Will our counterfeit transponder pass Imperial scrutiny?" Sacha asked.

"I think it will, but maybe we should lay low for a while and wait for them to leave."

"No, get clearance to leave. Usually the first thing the Imperials do when taking over a planet is lock down the spaceports and begin searches of incoming and outgoing ships."

"You got it Jax." Den motioned for Magash to join him. "Come on, I'll teach you how to put in departure requests."

I went to our first aid kit and pulled out a bottle of antacids. My stomach was starting to burn from the stress. I hope we can get out of here soon.

.

.

**_Entry 57_ **

We took off about an hour later. Our designated departure route took us closer to the Star Destroyer than I was comfortable with. "Let's make a few short jumps before heading back to Toprawa," I said to Den and Magash. "Just in case somebody tries to follow us."

Den nodded. "I already thought of that. The first jump is already programmed in. We just need to get out of the gravity well of the planet and put a little more distance between us and that Star Destroyer."

I stared out the cockpit viewports and gazed at the immense ship in awe. It is hard to imagine forty thousand crew members on one ship. Suddenly a dark sensation began to creep down my spine. Something evil was on that ship. "Let's hurry up. There may be an Inquisitor onboard."

Magash looked at the ship readouts. "We are less than a minute away from the proper running speed and distance from the planet."

Sacha came onto the flight deck and put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you feel that Jax?"

I nodded nervously. "It's probably an Inquisitor."

Sacha gazed at the immense ship for a long moment before she shook her head. "That presence feels familiar. Doesn't it?"

I concentrated and suddenly things became very clear. I turned to Den and screamed, "Get us out of here! Vader's on that ship!"

Den turned to Magash, "Hit it!"

She pulled back on the hyperdrive controls and the pinpoint stars stretched into long lines. Thoughts leapt feverishly through my head. "I can't go back to Toprawa…ever. If I sensed Vader, he sensed me. He will have a long range fighter tracking us." I walked up to the onboard navigation station. "We need to find a planet with a spaceport. I want to split up and rendezvous when we're sure Vader isn't following me. If he has a choice of hunting me down or my team…he'll go after me."

"We won't leave your side," Den said firmly.

I felt like pulling my hair out right about now. My friends are the most stubborn group of people I have ever met. I leaned over Magash's shoulder. "Magash, do you think your clan would hide us? With the witches being Force sensitive I would think it would be difficult to sense a Jedi there."

She nodded. "They will for at least a short time."

My breathing became rapid as perspiration formed on my brow. "Good." I turned back to Den. "Find us a planet with a spaceport with shuttle service. Drop me off and then go to Dathomir. I'll try to draw Vader away from you. If I can elude Vader I'll rendezvous with you back on Dathomir."

"Jax, we're not going…" Den started.

I put up a hand cutting him off. "Just get us to a planet with a spaceport and then we'll argue about who is going with who!"

Den frowned before turning away to search the navigation computer for a suitable planet.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Entry 58_ **

We arrived to the planet Noglla by the end of the day. It is a barren world, but it is positioned next to two intersection hyperspace lanes. The spaceport is large with massive public personal carriers docked to let passengers make connecting flights. It should be simple to get passage off this planet.

I planned to debark the  _Laranth_  alone and have everybody else go to Dathomir. Of course, my team always disagrees over any plan that has us separating. So, the arguments commenced. I wanted Sacha to get as far away from me for her and the baby's safety. But she stubbornly refused.

"Darth Vader has had contact with both of us, Jax!" She protested. "He wants us both. I killed one of his Inquisitors."

"He's also had contact with Den and I-Five," I pointed out.

She heaved a frustrated sigh. "Den is not a Force Sensitive, so Lord Vader probably can't sense him over great distances. I doubt he could sense I-Five' weak Force signature or whatever we are feeling from him and he's never interacted with Magash or Norro. What's the use of you splitting from the team to lead Vader away when he may sense me aboard the _Laranth_?"

"If he arrives here and tries to pick up our scent…even if he does sense your departure…he will go for me instead."

She threw up her hands in frustration. "Then he may send an Inquisitor after me. I killed an Inquisitor. I am sure they are looking for me with just as much intensity."

I wish the Jedi Order taught us how to deal with women. Apparently the female human brain can outmaneuver mine with relative ease. Every time I thought of a reason for her to go to Dathomir she came up with an impressive counter argument. Finally I caved in. We would split up. Magash, Norro, Den and I-Five would go to Dathomir. Sacha and I would get a transport to any planet outside of Imperial territory that had public starship transportation.

Norro was not happy with my decision. I gave him a hug and told him not to worry. Once we got to Dathomir we would find a planet to settle down on. "I have seen a vision of the future. I am confident this will work," I told him.

I wish I was as confident as I sounded. As Master Yoda once taught me as a youngling, "The future is always in motion."

.

.

**_ENTRY 59_ **

Sacha and I watched as the  _Laranth_  departed the docking bay. I truly hoped it wouldn't be the last time I saw my ship. We walked to a ticket office and purchased passage to the planet Doerj. The flight would leave in three hours. My first thought was to hole up in a hotel room or somewhere private and hide, but I came to the conclusion that it would only make me easier for Vader to locate. My only hope is to hide my Force signature among the throngs of sentients occupying the city.

Sacha and I ended up spending our free time dining and walking around the metropolis. At one point we stopped in front of a jewelry store. I smiled broadly. "Would you like to go in an look at some rings?"

She gave me a sideway glance and tried to suppress a grin. "Is that your non-romantic way of proposing to me?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry. The Jedi Order never prepared me for romance or what is expected of a boyfriend."

"We need to save our money." She sidled up next to me and grasped my hand in hers. "I don't want to rush things just because we might die today."

"Rush things? You're going to have a baby. I think we did an all out sprint when it came to our relationship." I came up from behind her and put my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I let my hands glide across the fabric covering her abdomen. I risked reaching out with the Force to sense the growing life within her. "It is definitely a boy." I leaned in and kissed her neck.

She shooed me off. "We're supposed to be blending in, not attracting attention."

An apologetic smile crossed my lips. "Sorry. Maybe we should be getting back to the docking bay. Our shuttle should be loading soon."

Hand-in-hand we strolled back to the ship loading area. Her warm hand in my palm gave me a sense of peace that calmed my ragged nerves.

"Sacha, I know you don't want to rush, but I need to know. Will you marry me?"

She stopped and gazed at me tenderly. "You mean if Darth Vader doesn't capture us?"

I gave a dry laugh. "I mean regardless of asthmatic Sith Lords."

"You know the answer to that, but I'll say it anyway. Of course I'll marry you."

A wide smile blossomed across my face as I pulled her in for a tender kiss. The romantic moment was blemished when I felt a wave of darkness wash over me, making my skin crawl.

I broke away from Sacha and spun around. Darth Vader was here somewhere. My eyes darted down the long line of ships until I spotted an Imperial shuttle. A squad of Stormtroopers was moving down the ship's boarding ramp and forming up in two columns. I didn't wait around to see Vader's dramatic exit. I grabbed Sacha's hand and pulled her down the street. "Vader found us. We have to get as far away as possible."

I was now convinced that Darth Vader was actively seeking me. We've evaded him before, I can only hope we can do it again. If we could lead him away from our shuttle and then double back and board minutes before departure we might be able to slip through his fingers…but I'm not going to count on that. He's probably already locked down all in-and-outgoing shipping and a Star Destroyer is most likely waiting in orbit to shoot down any ships trying to break the blockade. The only way out of this situation is to avoid Vader until he gave up looking for us.

We ran down a litter-strewn alley and into an old deserted warehouse that stunk of dust and bird droppings. Light poured through a dozen broken windows lining the top of the walls. "Watch your step," I warned Sacha as we walked over sharp shards of glass covering the old duracrete floor. I guided her through the decaying building and to the back exit. When we reached the door I turned to face her, pulling her into my warm embrace. "Sacha. I'm going to have to face him. He'll never stop hunting for me. It doesn't matter if I give up being a Jedi or not. Vader will find and kill me and everybody close to me." I gazed deeply into her eyes as I tried to maintain the strength in my voice. "Sacha, get out of here. Take your ticket and leave. I doubt he is looking for you. It's me he wants."

A stubborn look pinched her face. "I'm not leaving you Jax."

I hugged her tightly. "You need to take care of the baby."

She shook her head. "Your vision had all of us in it. We were older. We survive…so I'm not leaving."

I sighed deeply. "The future is always in motion. Things change from day-to-day."

"Then check my aura again. See if you are still in my future."

"Sacha, it doesn't matter what I see. If we are meant to be together we will. Please save yourself." I bit my lower lip to keep it from trembling as I wiped a tear from my eye. "Please Sacha. I know this is the hardest thing for you to do, but please leave." I brought my hand to rest on her belly. She wasn't showing yet, but I could feel the growing presence inside her womb. "Please do this for our son. I could die a happy man knowing my child is safe…that you're safe. I love you Sacha. Please take care of my baby. Please go."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "Jax, I don't want to live without you."

I tried to stifle a sob, but was unsuccessful. "I don't want to live without you either, but I want my son to have a chance at life. Please." I was begging her. I had to convince her for my son's sake. "Please." The word came out as a garbled plea. I could feel time dwindling. I needed to convince her now or it would be too late.

Her face was etched with sorrow as she gave a forlorn nod of her head. "Okay."

Relief rushed through my body as I pulled her into my embrace as I kissed her for what I thought would be my last time. "Remember I love you and the baby." I forced the exit door open and gently pushed her out. "Get to the shuttle and get off planet. I will meet you on Dathomir." I gave her one last kiss before I shut the door.

I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against the rusted metallic door as I sobbed in a spasm of despair.

I stayed that way until I heard the familiar hiss of a lightsaber igniting. I slowly turned to face my opponent. There, across the warehouse expanse, was Darth Vader. He was alone and not with his usual escort of Stormtroopers. He moved towards me, his steps measured and unhurried, the darkside exuding from his person as he neared. I could feel tears well up in my eyes when the reality of the situation hit me. I was about to face a Sith Lord, a man who was once one of the Jedi Order's greatest warriors, and if I lost I would never again see Sacha or gaze upon the face of my unborn child.

I reached into my coat, pulled out my lightsaber and activated it.

Vader stopped a few meters from me. "Your friends have abandoned you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I came alone," I lied before deciding to take the offensive. I rushed forward brandishing my lightsaber in a deep sweeping arc intent on taking off his head. Vader easily parried and pushed me back with a series of strikes.

"Don't make me kill you Jax Pavan. With training you might make a better Inquisitor than you were a Jedi."

I blocked a downward saber strike. "I'll never be an Inquisitor."

"You cannot win this fight, Jax Pavan. Lay down your weapon and I may spare you."

I scoffed. "Not likely." I brought my blade down in an overhead attack. The Sith brought his saber up in high guard and deflected my strike. I sprung back just in time to avoid his counter attack. I could see the collar of my jacket smoldering where Vader's blade grazed it.

_That was close._

I pulled in the Force and steadied myself before I leapt toward swinging my blade toward his midsection. Vader Force jumped backwards and brought his blade up to clash with mine. The Anakin Skywalker I knew would have done a fancy backflip and probably decapitated me in the process, but it was obvious that Darth Vader was no longer as flexible or acrobatic as he was before he found himself in his black suit. I don't know what happened to him, but it reduced his power and abilities. Unfortunately, even with his diminished strength, he was still more powerful in the Force than I would ever be. I had to try another tactic.

I backed away and circled around him with my saber in the guard position. "Anakin, I just want to leave the Jedi behind and live in peace. Why can't you let me do that?"

"That is no longer my name!" He shouted in a booming voice.

"I know, but I can't believe the man I knew, the hero of the Clone Wars, is totally gone. You were the greatest Jedi—the hero with no fear. What happened to you Anakin?"

I could feel his hate roll over me like a dark cloud. "Anakin Skywalker no longer exists!" He moved to strike but was distracted by the sound of a blaster ringing out. I looked over at the direction of fire and my heart sank. Sacha had came back to defend me. She was shooting a steady stream of blaster bolts toward the Sith Lord, but it didn't help. Vader put out his hand and absorbed the blaster energy before he Force-snatched the weapon from her hand. He then made a flick of his wrist and used the Force to propel her against the far wall. She hit the duracrete with a thud before crumbling to the ground. My heart clenched in horror as I feared for her life. I was profoundly relieved when I heard her groan and gasp for breath—at least she was alive.

"Get out of here Sacha!" I attacked the Sith Lord, my blade a blur of strikes, but each one was effortlessly deflected by Vader's red blade.

"You are protective of her," he said in a taunting voice. "You cannot help her. She will simply be another woman you failed to save. Just like Dejah Duare the Zeltron traitor who betrayed you and then was destroyed by her own desires. Or your Twi'lek Grey Paladin friend that perished saving you. Women around you have a habit of dying…painfully. She will suffer the same fate."

I was growing increasingly irate at the Sith Lord's words. He was trying to rill me up and it was working. I was spinning, hitting, parrying, and counter attacking to the best of my ability, but I was never as good as Anakin Skywalker. I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"Sacha!" I screamed over the the clash of sabers. "Please run!"

"No!' Sacha managed to climb to her feet, reached into her jacket and pulled out her lightsaber. She ignited the blade and limped forward.

"She is brave," Vader remarked. "But foolish."

He extended his free hand toward her and made a grasping motion. When I heard Sacha gasp for breath I realized he was choking her. She dropped her saber and brought her hands up to her neck as she strained to pull air into her lungs.

"No! Stop! I'll do anything if you let her go."

Vader turned his head back to me. "It is too late for bargaining. I will bring you before the Emperor, but first you will watch another woman in your life die."

"Anakin stop! She's pregnant! I know in my heart you can't be so evil to kill a woman with child!" It was a last ditch effort on my part. I wasn't sure if the information Bail Organa told me was true, but I had to do something. I was surprised when he dropped her and pulled his hand back like it was stung. Sacha fell to the floor wheezing and coughing.

Vader turned to me slowly. "Are you the father?"

"Yes." I deactivated my saber in a sign of surrender. "Please, just let her and my son live and I'll go with you peacefully."

He turned his gaze back Sacha. "You have a son."

"Yes." My head dropped. "All we wanted to do was to get out of here and raise our child. We were going to leave everything behind, the rebellion, the Empire, everything…and just be a family. I know I'm going to die today, but please…please let her and my baby go."

Vader regarded Sacha for a long moment. All I could hear was his respirator pumping air into his lungs and the hum of his lightsaber. Eventually he turned to me, his black cape billowing out from the quick movement. I couldn't see his eyes through the dark eye coverings of his mask, but I could feel his cold stare. I didn't move. It appeared he was contemplating my words and I didn't want to disturb his train of thought. I was extremely surprised when he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Jax Pavan…I will give you an opportunity that I refused years ago. Take your woman and go far away. I will no longer seek you out, but if our paths cross again, I will kill you and your family."

He then turned and walked away.

I remember my jaw dropped at what had just transpired. Darth Vader spared me! I ran toward Sacha and slid down on the floor next to her "Are you alright?" I put my hand to her belly and reached out to the growing fetus. I sobbed in relief when I felt my son reached back.

"Yes." Her voice was hoarse and strained as she watched Vader stalking out of the building. "He let us go?"

"Yes." I pulled her arm around my shoulder and helped her to her feet. "We may be able to make our flight if we hurry."

"Then let's hurry." She coughed and then took a few deep breaths. "I don't want to be on the same planet with that man ever again."

"You will get no argument from me. Let's go home."

.

.

**_ENTRY 60_ **

We arrived to Dathomir a week later and were greeted with hugs and pats on the back. Nobody could believe what had transpired with Darth Vader. I barely believe it myself-and I was there! I think sparing us was probably a way for Darth Vader to make up for killing his wife. He also is living with the belief that he murdered his daughter. Perhaps he wanted to make penitence for his sins and luckily Sacha and I benefited from his guilty conscious. The growing fetus within her womb saved our lives. Now it was time for me to fulfill my promise. I would take my family and disappear.

Magash opted to stay with us until we found a safe place to settle down. She said she might return to her planet to find a mate, but she wasn't sure. Den, Magash, I-Five, Norro, Sacha and I boarded the  _Laranth_  and set off to find a world we can live on in peace. I felt guilty for leaving my comrades among the Rangers, but I have a family to take care of.

I guess I am no longer the last Jedi— _the Jedi are no more_. Perhaps the Jedi Order will rise again…and if they do, I truly hope I live to see it.

 


End file.
